The Family They Always Wanted
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Marinette and Adrien finally have the family they dreamed of. This is an aged up story.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien sighed and held his head up on the palm of his hand. His fingers drummed aimlessly on his desk. He had spent hours on the phone trying to get Christmas off from a photo shoot. Now that he was 30, it was getting harder and harder to manage his time. Between his job, life, and Chat Noir. He tapped his black pen on his pursed lips.

Hands found their way on his shoulders. "Kitty, you've been working on this all day." Her lips brushed the side of his neck. "Just give it a break."

He swivelled around in his black leather chair and grabbed her by the waist. "I know… but I really want to spend Christmas with my favorite family." His hand glided over her swollen stomach. "How's Louis doing?"

"Kicking up a storm." Marinette gave him a genuine smile.

Adrien gave her a quick kiss and smiled.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" A girl with blond hair and blue eyes ran into the room.

Adrien let out a strained sound when she collided into him. Marinette had barely made it out of the way of the overly excited girl.

"Emma, be careful." Adrien hugged her to his chest. "Now," He brushed her blond locks from her face. "What is it, love bug?"

"I wanna play in the snow today and on Christmas! Just like last year, daddy!" Emma's eyes glistened in the light of the room.

"Well…" Adrien sighed and ran a hand through his messy blond hair. His emerald eyes showed his heart and how it sank. How could he say no to such beautiful ocean eyes?

"Maybe, we'll go, Emma. Don't you worry." Marinette's eyes closed and her lips grew into a smile, as she crouched down to her level. "Now, let's go make cookies, hm?"

"YEAH!" Emma ran off in her baby pink dress. Marinette covered her mouth and giggled. If someone would have told her that she would be here with two kids and Adrien… she would have laughed.

Emma turned around and peered over at her dad. "C'mon, daddy!" Her smile lit up his whole world.

"Okay… just give me a moment. I'll be right there." Adrien gave the best smile he could, but it wouldn't fool Marinette.

She sighed, gave him a smile that lit up the sky, and gripped his thigh before walking to take Emma's little hand. "Let's go, love bug. What kind should we make today?"

Adrien's shoulders fell and a hand fell to his eyes, as they walked out of the room. He never wanted to be his father. Never wanted to miss one Christmas, one birthday even. Adrien would never stoop to his father's level. He had swore that the day his father had left him the business. He hadn't even wanted it, but he knew he had to take it. Adrien would rather have taught physics. He hated modeling and he hated owning the Gabriel brand.

He let out a long sigh and ran a hand over his face before picking up the office phone, once again. Adrien dialed a familiar number. One he hadn't used in ages, but he needed her.

"Natalie?" Adrien's voice arched up in question and his body sagged.

"Is daddy okay, mommy?" Emma looked up at her mom with all of the worry in the world.

Marinette was rolling out sugar cookie dough. She peered over at her and put a pointer finger on Emma's nose with a smile, leaving a smudge of flour on her. "He's fine, sweetheart. Just tired."

Emma smiled and let out a giggle. Hugo came in and smiled at them. "I wanna help."

"Join us!" Marinette moved over and let him squeeze in. "How was your day at school?"

"It was okay." Hugo stole a bit of cookie dough.

"Hey, wait till after we're done,kitten." Marinette scolded and smiled at her son.

"What did I miss?" Adrien waltzed into the kitchen in a pair of tight fit denim jeans and a black deep V-neck tee. He gave Marinette a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad...dy…." Emma giggled and stuck her tongue out.

"And you! I owe you a free plane ride, love bug!" Adrien ran up to her and swooped her up above his head and flew her around the room. A trail of flour fell behind her.

Marinette giggled, "You're making flour fall everywhere!"

"Op, guess we should land." Adrien winked at Marinette and her knees melted.

"So… did you figure it out?" Marinette smiled and handed out cookie cutters to the kids.

He walked up behind her and brought his lips to her ear. He smiled, as he watched the kids cutting out different shapes. "Yes, I actually called Natalie. She seems to have resolved it all."

"Haven't heard that name in a while, Chaton." She re-rolled the dough out, so the kids could continue.

"I didn't have much choice, Bugaboo." Adrien stole a piece of cookie dough. He leaned into her. "Mmm… I swear you're getting better and better at baking over the years."

"Now, I know where Hugo gets it." Marinette rolled her eyes and pushed him away by his nose.

"Ow, m'lady has claws." Adrien chuckled.

"Maybe, later I'll show you them, Chaton." Marinette winked and giggled while biting her lower lip.

Adrien's breath caught, his cheeks reddened, "I'll hold you to that, Purrincess." He whispered into her ear with a smirk, his hand sliding along her lower back, before going to help Emma and Hugo with their cookie making.

"Can we play in the snow, daddy?" Emma smiled up at him.

"Yeah, can we?" Hugo jumped into the conversation with shared enthusiasm.

"Alright, alright. After dinner.." Adrien laughed and gave them both a hug. "But now, let's get these beautiful cookies into the oven."

"YAY!" Hugo and Emma jumped with excitement. "Daddy's gonna play in the snow with us!"

Marinette giggled and put the cookies into the oven.

They all sat at the square wooden table for dinner. It was a moment filled with laughter and stories. Adrien helped clean up the dishes.

"Can we go outside now, please?" Hugo begged with big, bright green, eyes.

"Get your coats on. I don't want any of you catching a cold." Marinette smiled and rubbed her hand along her stomach. "You're going to love this family." She whispered to their growing baby boy.

Note: I have more written for this story. I'm just going through it one more time before I post the next part. :) Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Emma, Hugo, and Adrien threw on their winter coats and gloves before heading out the back door.

Their house was very warm and inviting, even though, it was as big as it was. Marinette had added her own personal design choices to make it feel more homey. It was filled with photographs of memories and was filled with love. Everything had a memory attached to it, even the small plant on the kitchen table. Which, Hugo had insisted they save from the local garden shop. It had been wilting and he wanted to make it live again. She smiled at the memory and at how sweet he was.

Marinette watched from the window. Emma and Hugo were running circles around Adrien. Snowballs pelted his back and head. She laughed and crossed her arms over her chest. His smile was genuine and she knew he was truly happy. She was happy to give him the family he had always dreamed of.

At that moment, Adrien's forest green eyes met her blue bell eyes. His eyes became hooded and he outstretched his arm, making a come hither motion with his pointer finger. She sighed and left the window, catching him pull in his fist in excitement.

She shook her head and laughed before putting on her pink coat. "Alright, go easy on us." She spoke to her kids.

Their eyes lit up and both of the kids threw a snowball towards her.

"I'll save you m'lady!" Adrien jumped in front of her, catching all of the snowballs in his arms. "Ah-hah! Now, I've got you!" He tossed them at the kids, laughing.

"NO fair, dad…" Hugo laughed, trying to block them.

"Yeah, no fair...daddy…" Emma giggled and began to make more snowballs.

Marinette made a snowball and threw it at the back of Adrien's head.

"Hey, I sacrificed myself for you, Bugaboo." Adrien rubbed the back of his head.

"I can save myself, thank you very much. Plus, I have Louis." She giggled and touched her stomach. "Two against one, kitty."

"Well, I've got two kids." Adrien pulled them in close.

"Yeah!" Emma shouted and stuck out her tongue.

A full on snowball war broke out between them all. Marinette laughed and held her own against the three. She fell into the snow and sat there. Adrien followed her in the same fashion.

"Everything, okay, Mari?" Adrien's breathing was ragged and he peered over at her.

"Yeah, just tired. That's all." She smiled and put a hand on her stomach.

They both watched as Hugo and Emma ran around playing in the snow.

"It's been awhile since, we ya know…" Adrien spun the silver ring around his right ring finger.

Marinette smiled and took his right hand in hers. "It has." She bit her lip. "You've been working really hard too. I'm beginning to wonder if you can handle doing it alone for much longer."

"I am tired, Bugaboo, but I can handle it, as long as, it keeps you two safe." Adrien smiled at her and rested a hand on her stomach. "I want to keep him safe too, ya know. You can't go swinging around your yo-yo with Louis."

"I know…" She rested her head on his shoulder. "I miss it."

He rubbed her shoulder. "I know and soon you'll be able to fight again. And I'll get to sleep more soundly." He kissed her on her pouted lips. "You're cute when you're angry, ya know that?" He chuckled. "Plus… you owe me, for that one night. Up on the Arc de Triomphe." He winked and Marinette pushed him lightly.

Hugo and Emma rushed at him and pummeled him into the snow. He let out a groan and laughed. "Alright, alright. How about we all go inside and I'll play some music on the piano?"

"Okay!" the kids jumped off of him and ran inside.

"Wipe your boots!" Marinette called after them before shaking her head.

"M'lady?" Adrien stood up and held out his hand to help her up.

"Thank you, Chaton." She smiled and moaned as she got up out of the snow. "The bigger he gets… the harder it is to get up." Marinette laughed and brushed a stray midnight blue hair from her face.

"Soon." Adrien gave her a smile and walked her towards the house.

They wiped their shoes and went over to the black grand piano. Emma and Hugo stood around it filled with excitement. They loved when their dad played music for them. Sometimes, he would let them sit beside him and learn to play.

"Alright." Adrien shrugged off his coat and sat down on the piano bench. "What should I play?"

"Raindrop! Daddy, pwease…" Emma leaned on his thigh and smiled up at him, batting her eye lashes.

"I want Danse Macabre." Hugo argued and crossed his arms with a pout.

Adrien shook his head. "How about I play both? I'll play Chopin's Prelude no.15 op.28 and then Camille Saint-Saëns's Danse Macabre." He smiled at both of his kids.

"Alright." Hugo shrugged and leaned against the piano.

"Okay." He smiled and rolled up the sleeves of his white button down shirt, before bringing his slender fingers to the keys of the piano.

Marinette sat in a tan arm chair and watched from afar. She loved when he played piano. His emotions always traveled along with the music and she would catch every wave. He played absolutely beautifully.

Emma's eyes widened and sparkled, as soon as, her dad began to play. Marinette could physically see Hugo relax and smile. She walked up to stand beside Adrien and watched, as his eyes slowly closed and she watched him sink into the sweet melody of Chopin.

The song always had a surprise to it though. It changed into something darker and it complimented her kitty so well. Which, always made her a bit unsettled. On the surface it appeared sweet and perfect, but on the inside… it was filled with turmoil and sadness. The song leaked into something darker… deeper… and more dangerous.

Her heart ached for him. She knew it hadn't been easy. Hadn't been easy since he lost his mother. His mother had been his light and had brought happiness to his father's house. Once she had disappeared, the house had become stark white and suddenly spacious. He had spent many days wandering alone through the house, being ignored. The only company was his voice bouncing off of the white and black walls. His father seemed to only show love through materialistic gifts. Like his video games, arcade games, four monitors, and really anything in his teenage bedroom. Marinette knew that he only wanted his father's love in the form of peaceful communication, a hug, a good laugh, even just sharing a meal together. He had never had that, not since his mother had gone missing.

She bit her lower lip and placed her hands on his shoulders, as his song melted into the next. Hugo's eyes perked up at the sound of Danse Macabre. It was his favorite. Sometimes, Marinette would catch Hugo dancing to it. Much like today. Hugo began to dance around to the song and hum along with the melody that spilled from Adrien's fingertips.

Marinette smiled and walked over to Hugo. She grabbed one of his hands and spun him around and soon Emma clumsily ran over to join in. They giggled and danced around like crazy. Adrien laughed, as he looked over and a blush formed on his cheeks. He loved his family, but tonight he had to go on patrol and leave them behind.

Songs: Chopin's Prelude no.15 op.28 'Raindrop'

watch?v=tmXjrkdQatw

Danse Macabre watch?v=S9Yxea6-CNU


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien sat on the edge of their california sized bed. It was late and Marinette looked even more tired than before. She laid on the bed in a red nightgown that she had made herself. It was satin with white lace details that wrapped around the top of her bust and along the bottom hem. It had straps that held it up on her shoulders and a slit that ran up her left thigh. It was Adrien's favorite. It contoured to her body at the moment, but he didn't love it any less.

"You look absolutely radiant tonight." Adrien sighed and kissed up from her neck, to her jawline, to her cheek. "I miss going on patrol with you."

"You have me!" Plagg zipped out from Adrien's shirt pocket and threw a piece of camembert into his mouth.

"Oh good." Adrien rolled his eyes. "If only I didn't have to deal with your smelly cheese. I've endured that stuff for about 17 years now."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway. Now, let's go! Claws out!" Plagg punched the air, reenacting Adrien's classic move.

"I'll see you in the morning, kitty. Be safe. You too, Plagg." Marinette smiled and rested a hand on her stomach.

"I would rather spend a nice evening with you, m'Lady." Adrien bent over and kissed the back of her hand gently. "You are my world and my moon."

Marinette melted into the bed. "You make it hard for me to not come and join you, Chaton."

"Igh. Can we go, please?" Plagg stuck his tongue out in disgust. "I can't take this mushy stuff anymore."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Alright, CLAWS OUT!" He punched the air and was covered in a warm bright green light.

Marinette shielded her eyes and smiled at her kitty. A tear fell down her cheek when she saw him in his black leather outfit.

Chat Noir panicked and ran over to her side. "Mari, what's wrong? Is it Louis?"

"No. No." Marinette ran a finger under her eye to catch the tear and laughed. "I just miss going out with you is all. It's all a bit… nostalgic. I guess."

Chat Noir's worried expression softened into a smile. He kissed her on the lips. "I promise that after Louis is born, I will take you out with me. We will patrol together again, Bugaboo."

"I know. I just wish it was sooner. I worry about you. You're tired, Chaton." Marinette yawned and covered her mouth.

"And so are you." He covered her with the black comforter and kissed her on the forehead. "Get some rest. I'll be back before you know it."

"Goodnight, Adrien." Marinette closed her eyes and fell asleep soundly.

"Goodnight, Marinette." Chat Noir smirked and climbed out their bedroom window into the night.

Chat Noir extended his staff and moved through the city of Paris. He peered up at the stars and sighed. He really missed his lady. Ladybug always made him feel less lonely, but now that he was patrolling alone the last nine months… it was like he was in a cage again. Chat stopped to perch on a lamp post. He surveyed the park. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He shrugged, leaped, and made his way up on top of the nearest building. He scaled through a couple before a blood curdling scream came from an alleyway.

"Leave me alone!" A woman's shrill voice pierced his ears and they twitched atop his head.

He pursed his lips and grunted as he made his way towards her voice.

"We just want whatever is in that purse." A male voice boomed with a deep vibrato.

"No, you can't have it! It was a gift from my late grandmother!" He peered over the edge to see a middle aged woman clutching a purse to her chest.

"Just give me the bag and nothing has to happen to you." The male threatened. Chat saw the man reach for his back pocket. It only took a moment for the moonlight to shine on the object in the man's hand. Chat jumped down and knocked the knife from the man's hand.

"HEY!" The man yelled in confusion.

Chat stood in a wide stance and extended his staff, ready to fight. He turned his head to look at the scared woman. "Run." Was all he could get out before his world went black.

He shouldn't have turned away from his opponent. He knew that. He should have known that. It was rule number one. Well close to it. He had been so stupid. He groaned and rubbed his head with his hand.

He blinked and opened his eyes to see his hand covered in red. "Shit." He hissed and tried to get up, but found it hard with the pounding in his skull.

Chat wished Ladybug was there to help him. He needed her more than ever, but she was at home sleeping along with their children. Her words fluttered into his mind. _No matter what, if something happens, call me. Please._ She had held his hands in hers and looked at him with desperate eyes on the day that she had to give up being Ladybug for a little while. Hawkmoth was gone, but there were still criminals out there and there was always a chance that someone could take the butterfly miraculous for evil.

Chat groaned and held his head. He pulled out his staff and flipped the phone out. He clicked on Marinette's selfie photo.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded groggy and his heart sank.

She sat up quick when she heard his breath hitch. "Oh my God, what happened? Chat? Chaton? Adrien?!"

He heard the panic in her voice and he didn't want that. He never wanted to hear her sound like that. Like she was losing him.

He cleared his throat and let the words stumble out between his bruised lips. "I'm- I'm okay. I need-" He hissed in pain again. "I need you to come help me. I'm at the boulangerie down the street. Not your parent's one. The smaller less known one. Can you ask your mom to watch the kids? I don't want them to see me like this. I need to detransform… Just… I'm in the alley." Chat groaned and hung up the phone before sliding himself against the wall. "Claws...in…" He hissed the words between clenched teeth.

Chat began to feel more and more sore places on his body once the fuzziness left his brain. It intensified once the suit was gone.

"Kid, are you okay?" Plagg zipped up to him and looked at him closely.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine." Adrien winced and brought a hand to his side. That's when he noticed the blood on his white shirt. "Damnit."

He lifted his shirt to find that he had been stabbed at some point. Someone must have picked up the knife after he had been knocked out. Or someone else show up? He wasn't too sure at the moment.

"It doesn't look good, kid." Plagg sat on his lap.

"Oh really… what gave that away? My bleeding head or my bleeding side, maybe the cut lip?" Adrien glared at his kwami in irritation. "I'm such an idiot."

"We all have our bad days." Plagg shrugged and flew up onto his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette was in a frantic state. She ran around the room trying to pull on pants and a shirt. She threw on a coat with her phone to her ear.

"Momma?" Her voice came out rushed. She hadn't meant for it to, but she had lost control.

"It's so late. What's wrong?" Sabine's voice was groggy.

"Adrien is hanging out with a friend tonight and he got really sick and I need you to come watch the kids, so I can take him to a doctor." Marinette let the words rush from her mouth. She couldn't tell her the truth. That he was hurt in an alleyway and she had to go find him.

"Alright, alright. Let me get my coat and I'll come right away. Don't you worry, honey." Sabine hung up the phone.

Marinette rushed around in a panic. What had happened? What did he do this time? Would he be okay? He sounded bad. She grabbed her bangs in frustration and fear. She couldn't lose him. He was her partner, her lover, and her soulmate.

It didn't take long for her mom to get to their house. The buzzer rang and Marinette about threw herself at the button to open the gate. Her mom walked into the house and Marinette let everything show on her face.

"Are you sure you can do this? I can always take him for you." Sabine looked at her daughter with concern on her face.

"I have to. Thank you for coming and thanks for the offer. I'm sorry it's so late." Marinette held back tears and bit her bottom lip.

"Anytime." Sabine yawned.

Marinette grabbed the keys to the black Peugeot RCZ. "Um, the guest room is made up."

Sabine nodded and Marinette ran out the front door. She made her way to the car and climbed in before speeding to his location. She cut corners fast and didn't care if she got in an accident. She had to save her kitty.

She parked in front of the bakery and climbed out. She locked the car with a quick push of the button and made her way into the dark.

"Chat?" Her voice shook and she clutched her coat close to her body.

"Here!" Adrien groaned and clenched his teeth tighter.

That's when Marinette looked down the alley to see a silhouette against the brick wall. He was in a ball on the floor, holding his side.

"Oh my God." She ran to him and held his head in her hands. "What happened? You're losing a lot of blood."

"I'm sorry. I was stupid. I shouldn't have tried to save that woman." Adrien looked at her with squinted eyes.

"It's okay, minou. Just hang on." Marinette stood up and ripped the hem of her shirt. She unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a cut at the side of his muscular abs. "Oh God." The tears she had been holding back came spilling out in waves.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Adrien winced.

"How could you be so stupid…" Marinette covered her eyes and her body racked with sobs.

"I wanted to help her. I saw him pull a knife and knocked it from him. I turned to tell her to run and my vision went black. And… here I am. I don't remember much else." Adrien cringed.

Marinette wrapped the torn fabric from her shirt around his waist to add pressure to the wound. "You're gonna need stitches."

"Can you do it?" Adrien winced from the searing pain of her wrapping the gash so tightly.

"I mean… wouldn't it be best to go to a hospital?" Marinette peered down at him with tear filled eyes.

"To be honest…" Adrien bit his lip. He didn't want to tell her what was going through his mind. How he might not make it there.

"He won't make it." Plagg shot out from his pocket eating camembert.

"I don't have a suture kit in the car." Marinette cried.

"What car you got, Bugaboo?" Adrien groaned and opened his clinched emerald eyes.

"The Peugeot." Marinette's voice was strangled in her throat.

"Dashboard. I keep dental floss. It should work. You have your travel sewing kit?" Adrien pointed at her purse over her shoulder.

Marinette nodded and opened her purse.

"Use the floss and needle. I trust you." Adrien nodded at her before shutting his eyes tight and swallowing hard.

Marinette ran to the car and grabbed the floss. She made her way back to him and thread the needle with the floss.

"I'm sorry." Marinette let the tears fall more.

"It's okay. Just focus and try." Adrien smiled and ran his hand along her jaw.

Marinette helped him out of his shirt and handed it to him. Adrien bunched it up and put it between his teeth. "Ready."

Marinette swallowed hard and untied the cloth that was wrapped around him. Her hand shook and she felt sick. The smell was thick and it flooded her senses. Being pregnant and sensitive to smells didn't help.

"I'm sorry, Princess." Adrien spoke through the shirt in his mouth. "You can do this."

Marinette cleared her throat, wiped her eyes, and held the needle over the gash. She tried to prepare herself for what she had to do. She loved to sew fabric into beautiful creations, but she had never imagined sewing skin, let alone the love of her life's.

She pulled the wound together and he groaned in pain, His face scrunched up and his teeth clenched tightly around the shirt.

"Fu…" His voice caught in his throat.

"I'm so sorry." Marinette let more tears fall from her eyes before starting to sew the wound from the middle out.

Adrien tried to hold still, tried to stay conscious through the pain. He tried to focus on his family. His favorite thing in the whole world. Little Louis.

"Stay with me. Almost done, minou." Marinette sniffed and pulled the last stitch tight. She bit the thread and backed up."Let me see your head."

Adrien groaned and looked down. The gash on his head was smaller. "I think you'll be okay. We need to get you home. Can you stand?"

"I don't know. I haven't-" He moaned. "Haven't tried."

Marinette stood up and put the sewing stuff away. She held out her hand.

"Bugaboo, I'm too heavy for you right now." Adrien sighed and peered up at her.

"Plagg. Can you help me, please?" Marinette called out.

Adrien was covered in leather and had become Chat Noir once again. Plagg gave him enough support and made him numb enough to stand. Marinette wrapped an arm around his waist and they limped to the car. She helped him into the passenger side and she drove them back home. She just hoped that her mom would be sleeping. Let alone the kids.

They pulled into the multiple car garage. Marinette cut the engine and fell against the seat, rubbing her stomach. She let the sobs take her own.

"Mari. I'm okay. I promise." He brushed a tear from her cheek.

"I know… but if I had waited any longer. If you had waited any longer to call me…" She sobbed and choked on her words.

"But you got there in time." Chat weakly smiled. "I'll meet you upstairs. I'll use my staff to go up to the window."

Marinette nodded and climbed out of the car. She made her way into the house and hung her keys up with the others in the kitchen.

She noticed her mom had gone to bed and that the kids were still sound asleep. She made it up the grand staircase to their room. She slowly opened the door to their bedroom and noticed the room was empty. Marinette began to panic and rush around the room.

"Adrien?" She begged for a response.

A hand caught her shoulder and she turned around to see her husband without a shirt, wearing only jeans. She jumped at the sight of him.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Adrien brought her into a hug. "I'm just gonna go clean up." He pointed a thumb towards their master bathroom.

Marinette nodded and breathed out a calming breath before sitting on their bed.

Adrien looked into the counter to ceiling mirror. He tried to piece together what had happened. He had decided that there had to have been a second guy. The other one had been too stunned to act that fast. But what had hit him?

Adrien pulled alcohol out of a drawer and a few cotton balls. He felt along the cut to see if there was bruising. Adrien winced as he felt around it. It was long and went across the back of his head.

"Plagg. What happened?" Adrien winced and began to rub alcohol on the cuts.

"You turned away from the guy." Plagg flew in front of him and threw a piece of camembert into his mouth. "Then, a second guy came out of hiding and hit you with a baseball bat."

"Why did I turn away?" Adrien winced and covered his eyes with his hand, while he leaned against the counter.

"Adrien?" Marinette's voice came as a soft whisper through the door. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Adrien cleaned up the mess on the counter and opened the door.

She looked absolutely distraught. Her shoulders sagged and her eyes had rings underneath them.

"You need rest, m'lady." Adrien sighed. "And, so do I."

"How did you get knocked out?" Marinette looked him in the eye.

"Plagg said something about a second guy coming out from somewhere and knocking me out with a bat." Adrien sighed and winced when he touched the back of his head. "I guess, I kind of remember seeing something out of my periferal. And I guess that would explain how the guy was able to find the knife I kicked away from him."

Marinette's lip trembled and she threw herself at him. "I'm so sorry. If I had been there. If I had been Ladybug…"

Adrien rubbed her back and held her close, breathing in the scent of her hair. The calm lavender and brown sugar scent calmed him.

"If you had been there, I'd have lost two of the most important people in my life." Adrien sighed.

Marinette sniffed. "I'll get you ice and a couple ibuprofen."

She reluctantly let him go and wandered down stairs to get a bag of ice and some painkillers.

Adrien threw a bandage over his stitches and wrapped his head with gauze to stop the bleeding. He undid the button on his jeans before kicking them off. Adrien laid down in their bed and peered up at the ceiling. His patrol incident swam around his brain. He tried to calculate if there had been anything he could have done to stop it. Besides not saving the woman or warning her to run. The stress and sadness overwhelmed him. He blamed himself and he was filled with guilt.

Marinette walked into the room with everything. "Here." She handed him the pills with a bottle of water and put the ice on the back of his head.

"Thank you, Bugaboo." He gave her the best smile he could. "Seriously." Adrien brought her hand to his soft lips and she melted.

Her kitty was safe and sound at home in their bed. She could breathe again. However, Louis better come soon because she didn't know how much more of this she could handle.


	5. Chapter 5:NSFW

Author's Warning: This chapter contains NSFW parts a little ways in. Other than that. Enjoy! ^-^ And thank you for reading. ^-^

Adrien groaned as the light from the window hit his eyes. His head ached and his side stung. He turned his head over to find Marinette wasn't in bed anymore.

He gave a struggled sound as he sat up in bed. He slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed and held his head in his hands.

"Coffee and more pain killers?" Marinette smiled and handed him a mug and two pills.

"Thanks." Adrien cleared his throat and Marinette giggled at his messy hair. "What?" He took a sip of coffee and took the pills.

"Nothing. You just look cute. Despite your injuries." Marinette hid a smile behind her hand.

"Well, I don't feel cute." Adrien laughed and winced at the pain from it.

"Maybe, we should take you to a doctor today. I'm not confident in my stitching." Marinette bit her bottom lip.

"It's Christmas eve, Mari." Adrien sighed looking at the date on his phone next to the bed.

"I know… but I want to make sure you're okay. I should have taken you to the hospital after I stitched you up last night. Made sure you were okay after being knocked out." Marinette got on her knees in front of him and held his face in her hands. "I'm worried about you."

Adrien sighed. "Is your mother still here?" He gave her a sympathetic look through his messy hair.

"Yeah, she's downstairs with the kids making strawberry crepes for them." Marinette smiled and peered off to the side. "And… croissants… maybe."

"I'm up." Adrien shot up off the bed and began to put on jeans.

"Hey, wait. Take it easy. The kids don't know your state." Marinette grabbed his arm.

"You say your mom and croissants in the same sentence and I'm gone." Adrien winced at the pain from moving.

Marinette laughed at his enthusiasm. "That's true. Maybe I shouldn't have said that so soon."

"I'm up. Let's go." Adrien gave her a smile that could light up her world and held out his hand to her.

"Wait, at least change your bandages." Marinette rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright, fine." Adrien walked into the bathroom and flipped the lights on.

He began to pull out alcohol and fresh gauze. Adrien reached up and unwrapped his head and clenched his teeth. His wound stuck to the bandage and he hissed, as he pulled it off.

"Here, let me help you." Marinette walked up behind him and he knelt down so that she could see it.

"How's it look? I couldn't get a clear view of it in the mirror last night." He peered at her in the mirror and saw the grimace on her face.

"Not.. good." Marinette tried to smile for him. It looked red and irritated, but at least it had scabbed over. "I still think we should get your head checked and your side."

He let out a sigh and his shoulders slumped. "Okay, if it will make my princess feel better."

"It would." Marinette smiled and cleaned the wound with alcohol before putting a new bandage on it. "You're not gonna be able to hide this from the kids or... my mom… this time."

That's when it hit her. She had told her mom that he was sick, not that he was hurt. Marinette's hands covered her face and panic sent in.

"What's wrong, Bugaboo?" Adrien let panic wash over him at the sight of her.

"I told my mom that you were at a friend's and had gotten sick and that I needed to take you to a doctor. How do I explain how you look?" Marinette wanted to cry. It was too much.

"Well…" Adrien brought his hand to his chin in thought. "I could stay up here until she leaves…" He shrugged his shoulders and unwrapped the wound on his side. It stuck to the gauze, making him cringe. "Just bring me some of her amazing baked breakfast, m'Lady."

Marinette relaxed and kissed him on the lips. "Great idea, Minou. I'll be back with your breakfast." She took off waddling down the stairs with a new purpose.

Adrien shook his head and recleaned the cut on his side and looked at the stitches. They were red and irritated. He ran a finger along them and sucked in a breath.

"It'll heal, but I agree with Mari. You need to get checked out by a doctor." Plagg flew in from the bedroom.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" Adrien shifted his concern to him, avoiding the statement.

"I'm okay. I'm more resilient than you. Plus, early this morning Mari took me to see the healer." Plagg shrugged and chewed on a piece of camembert.

"She's amazing." Adrien sighed and made his way into the bedroom before sitting on their bed.

"Well, without her. You wouldn't be here, kid." Plagg zipped onto his shoulder. "And we all need you."

Adrien smirked at him. "Okay, now I know something is wrong with you."

Plagg rolled his eyes and ate another piece of camembert.

Marinette walked into the kitchen to find her mother with their two kids. She was stirring strawberry sauce in a pot.

"It smells delicious." Marinette stole a strawberry and took a bite. It was the sweetest strawberry she had ever tasted.

"So, how's our son?" Sabine smiled over the stove.

"He's still not feeling too well. I'm just gonna bring him breakfast." Marinette smiled and threw the stem away.

"What did the doctor say?" Sabine gave her a smug expression.

"He just has a really bad flu. He'll be alright. I'm gonna take him to a follow up appointment later." Marinette looked over the strawberries in the basket on the island.

"Is daddy okay?" Emma peered up from her cut up strawberries.

"He'll be fine, lovebug." Marinette gave her a smile and went over to hug her.

"What happened?" Hugo gave her a worried expression. She knew she couldn't hide it from him.

The kids knew that they were Chat Noir and Ladybug, but they hadn't stretched out their identities any further.

"He got really sick, but he's okay now." Marinette tried to get him to drop it, but she knew she would have to tell the kids the truth later and it scared her. How would they react?

Hugo huffed and peered away. He knew his mom was lying. "Alright." He spoke under his breath.

"Well, it's ready." Sabine pulled the croissants out of the oven and plated the strawberry crepes.

"Thank you, Momma." Marinette grabbed a plate for Adrien. "I'll be back down in a moment."

"Okay." Sabine smiled and set plates in front of Hugo and Emma.

Marinette made her way up the stairs with the plate in her hand. She opened the bedroom door and found him sitting on the bed playing a fighting game.

"Breakfast delivery for a kitty." Marinette smiled and held out the plate.

"Thank you, Bugaboo. How'd she take it?" Adrien set the controller down and took the plate.

"Okay, actually. But I'm pretty sure a part of her thinks I'm lying. She gave me this look like she knew." Marinette sighed and flopped down next to him.

"Moms are strange that way. They always know when you're lying." Adrien laughed and picked up a croissant. "My mom was notorious for knowing when I was."

"I'm sure you were devious." Marinette laughed and nudged him.

"What do you mean? I was the most purrrfect child, m'Lady." Adrien leaned into her.

Marinette rolled her eyes and flicked his chin with her finger. "I doubt it."

Adrien smirked and set the croissant back on his plate.

"Are you sure about that?" He suddenly pushed her back into the bed and kneeled between her thighs.

"Adrien!" Marinette giggled. "My mom's downstairs…"

Adrien kissed her on the lips and down her neck, and along her collarbone. "Let her hear."

"Your chat is showing, Adrien." Marinette hummed with a smile on her face.

"Well, cats have to play, m'Lady. And this one hasn't in awhile." Adrien smirked against her skin, grabbed the remote near the bed, and turned on music. "Turn around."

He backed up and watched her turn over and get on her hands and knees. He ran his hands over her hips and up her back, slowly, leaving a trail of kisses along her spine. Marinette bit her bottom lip and let a quiet moan escape.

He slid his hands back down and let them fall on the waistband of her pants. Adrien slid them down slowly along with her pink lace panties. He bit his lip and grabbed her hips. She gasped and clutched the sheets.

"I want you to purr for me, m'Lady." Adrien whispered and ran his hand around her hipbone and slowly moved his fingers down between her thighs.

His fingers trailed to her clit, where his finger made slow circular motions. His cock hardened against his jeans in response to her. Adrien felt the nub harden and swell up with each passing circular motion.

She let in a sharp inhale of breath and bit back a moan. Her hips rocked into him, begging him for more. He smirked and kissed her shoulder.

He slowly, teasingly, slid his fingers along the outer lips of her pussy before slowly dipping a slender finger into her core.

She gasped, unable to control her reactions. "Adrien…"

"Say it again, Bugaboo." Adrien whispered along her skin before letting the tip of his tongue dart out to taste her.

"Adrien." She wiggled in pure bliss. "Please…"

Adrien added another finger, still teasing her. Marinette moaned and pressed harder against the front of his jeans. He groaned at the sensation. He didn't know how much longer he could take of all of this. "Marinette."

"Please, Chaton." Marinette whined and shifted more.

"With pleasure, m'Lady." Adrien smirked and undid the button of his jeans before sliding them down his hips.

Marinette let out a moan and repositioned her hands.

Adrien pulled his fingers from her core and spread her thighs wider with his knees before he guided himself into her with one hand on her hip. He groaned as he was enveloped in her warmth.

She let out a moan as he slowly began to move within her. He slowly slid his fingers back around her hipbone to resume sultry circles on her clit. He spread her lips to gain better access and quickened the pace of his middle finger. Marinette brought her slender fingers to her lips and let out a loud moan.

She shivered as the pressure built up in her stomach.

"I'm so close, Minou." She let another sound of pleasure escape her lips.

Adrien let out a strained moan and rotated his hips causing her to grip the sheets.

"Ah! Adrien!" She screamed his name as the pressure released and he felt her become wetter and grip his length.

He moaned loudly and tried to hold back his own release.

Marinette pressed harder against him, begging him to keep going as waves of pleasure went through her body, starting at her toes working upwards.

"Harder…" She breathed and moved her hips to meet his rhythm.

Adrien pulled back and slammed harder into her wet core. She felt the pressure build up in her spine before it released and she came a second time, shaking around him. He followed soon after, his body quivering, before pulling out and laying down beside her. She laid on her side and tried to catch her breath along with him.

He held her cheek in his hand and kissed her gently on her pouted, swollen, pink lips. She threaded her fingers through his hair and intensified the kiss. Her tongue swept over his lower lip and he opened his mouth to let her enter. His tongue moved over hers, tasted hers. She moaned into the kiss and her thighs rubbed together in bliss. Adrien was the one to break the passionate kiss and Marinette whimpered at his departure.

"So, breakfast." Adrien smirked.

Marinette slapped his chest playfully. "You always think about pastries."

"Ouch, m'Lady." Adrien laughed and held his chest.

"I'm gonna go clean up. Before I try to explain what took me so long to bring you a plate of food." Marinette laughed and left into the bathroom.

"Okay." He put the croissant in his mouth and took a bite before his face lit up in bliss.

Marinette dried off with a towel and looked at herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers along the stretch marks on her stomach and hips. They reminded her of all of the children she had had, but at the same time they made her self conscious. She shook her head and slipped on a flowy pink dress.

Marinette opened the bathroom door to find Adrien playing the fighting game again with Plagg sitting next to him eating five tins of camembert.

"You really do eat constantly." Marinette's eyes widened at the sight.

"Yeah, try telling him that." Adrien huffed, sticking his tongue out and focusing on mashing buttons.

"Well, I'm going back down to see the kids and my mom." Marinette nervously spoke.

"I'm sure she didn't hear." Adrien peered over at her with a smug expression.

Marinette let a nervous laugh escape. "Yeah. I'm sure."

She let the door fall behind her and made her way back downstairs. Marinette walked back into the kitchen to find her mom was cleaning the dishes and the kids were nowhere to be found.

"Where'd you hide them?" Marinette sat down at the island.

"They ran off to play outside." Sabine smiled, drying a dish. "I put your plate in the oven."

Marinette got up sheepishly and grabbed her plate from the warmth. "Thanks."

"So, did he like the croissants and crepe?" Sabine put the dish away.

"He did. I had to hold him back from running down here." Marinette giggled and her cheeks flushed.

"He always loved those things." Sabine laughed and grabbed the next dish. "Well those and chocolate chip cookies."

"Momma." Marinette poked at her food. "Did you and papa always think Adrien and I were meant to be?"

Sabine laughed and flung the towel over her shoulder. "Well. We always thought it may happen. You two were so cute together. I'm surprised he didn't know you loved him back then. I'm shocked you didn't see his feelings either."

Marinette rolled her eyes and stabbed a piece of crepe. "He kept saying I was only a friend. A good friend."

Sabine laughed at her statement. "He was in denial, honey. He knew. He was just afraid of losing you."

Marinette's smile warmed and she began to eat faster. "Thank you momma. For everything."

"Anytime, love." Sabine smiled and went back to the dishes. "Of course, we were more surprised when Chat Noir started to drop by your balcony."

Marinette dropped her fork in the middle of bringing her food to her mouth.

"What? Did you think we were oblivious?" Sabine looked at her from the corner of her eye. "I've known a while, love."

Marinette cleared her throat and picked up her fork again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were saving Chat Noir last night weren't you?" Sabine put the dish towel down and turned to face her.

"I-" Marinette set her fork down.

Adrien broke the silence by clearing his throat. Marinette gasped looking behind her at her husband. He was standing in the doorway of the kitchen in an olive green sweater and tight fitted denim jeans. "Hi."

Her face could only be described as being horrified by her husband standing there with a bandage still on his head. Sabine smiled and hummed a tune, turning back to the dishes.

"Guess the chat is out of the bag." Adrien smirked and put his arm around Marinette.

"Not...now…" Marinette whispered towards him in irritation.

"I'm glad you're okay." Sabine smiled at Adrien. "The kids are playing outside."

Adrien peered out the window at Hugo and Emma running around in the snow and he smiled.

"Although, I think they need an explanation." Sabine gave them a heart warming smile.

"I was going to…" Marinette twiddled her fingers and looked down at her stomach. "After, you'd gone and after I got him to a doctor."

"I see. Well, guess you don't have to wait now, do you?" Sabine smiled and put the towel away. "I'll gladly watch the kids, while you go see that doctor."

"Guess not. Alright, let's go, Mari." Adrien smiled, but there was a part of him that was uneasy about it. He didn't know how the kids would react. Maybe if he sugar coated it, but he really didn't like to do that to them. He's rather be honest and straightforward with them.

Adrien grabbed the keys to the black Mayback Exelero. He only liked his expensive toys in the shade black. After all it brought out his eyes.

Marinette shook her head and grabbed the keys from his hand. "You're not driving in your condition, Minou."

"Fine." Adrien shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

They climbed into the overpriced sports car and the engine purred to life.

"She knew this whole time?" Marinette whispered to Adrien.

He shrugged, "Like I said, mom's always know."

The urgent care was down the way from them. They didn't have to drive far to reach it. Marinette parked the car in a covered parking spot and they got out.

Adrien walked in front of her and opened the door to the doctor's office. "Ladies first."

Marinette rolled her eyes and clutched her purse close.

Once they checked in, they sat in the waiting room.

Adrien pretended to flip through a mundane magazine. His face was on the cover and he loathed it. He closed it on his lap and leaned into Marinette's ear. "I really am fine, you know?"

"Kitty. You were seriously injured. I want to make sure you're okay by a medical professional. I can't have a hero saving Paris in mediocre condition." Marinette whispered back.

"Adrien Agreste!" A nurse came out of the door and called them back.

"Alright, but I guarantee I'm fine." He crossed his arms across his chest, leaned over, and winked.

"My God. Just get up and let's go please." Marinette stood up and he chuckled and followed behind her.

"Sit here for vitals, please." She stuck the thermometer underneath his tongue and rolled up his sleeve, revealing very muscular biceps. Her breath caught at the sight and she cleared her throat before wrapping the pressure cuff around his arm.

Marinette pursed her lips in jealousy. Adrien gave her a sheepishly apologetic smile.

"Stand on the scale, please. Just need to get your height and weight." The nurse couldn't keep her eyes from trailing down his body.

Marinette looked away to hide her scowl and Adrien stifled a laugh with his hand. His wife was cute when she was jealous.

"Okay, right this way, Mr. Agreste." The nurse led them to a room and they walked inside.

Adrien sat on the table with an uncomfortable expression and Marinette sat in the chair in front of him.

"She sure enjoyed you." Marinette spoke under her breath and looked away from him.

"She's got nothing on you." Adrien smiled at her.

A knock sounded on the door before the doctor walked inside.

"So, what brought you here today, Mr. Agreste?" The doctor held a laptop and sat at a small desk area on a stool.

"I got into an altercation trying to help a woman. I was knocked out with a baseball bat to the back of the head. Then I was stabbed in the side and… beat up while on the ground." Adrien told the story in short. "My wife came and saved me."

"I sewed the stab wound with floss and a needle." Marinette blushed. "I'm concerned if I did it right and I'm worried about his head."

"I keep telling her I'm fine, but she insisted I go somewhere." Adrien sighed with a smile.

"Well, she is right. I'm glad you came here. Now, where is the stab wound?" The doctor stood up from his chair. "I'm most concerned about that."

"My left side." He pointed at the area with his finger.

"Can you remove your shirt please?" The Doctor stood back from him.

Adrien grabbed the hem of his sweater and brought it up and over his abs and chest muscles. Marinette bit her lip at the sight of him. A smirk formed on his face at the sight of her reaction.

"Lay back, please." The doctor moved to the side of the table, as Adrien did as he was told.

The doctor removed the gauze and revealed a red irritated wound. "Well, it needs cleaned better. It looks like it's beginning to get infected a bit. You did a great job for a first timer on the stitches, but I'm probably going to have to restitch it in order to clean it out. I will need my assistant as well to help."

Adrien swallowed hard and Marinette stood up to hold his hand, while the doctor left the room to grab a nurse. When they both returned, the doctor went over, opened drawers, and pulled stuff out.

"This is not going to be fun. I suggest biting something." The doctor's expression said a lot more than his words.

Adrien grabbed his sweater and put it into his mouth; never letting go of Mari's hand. He nodded to give his consent to the doctor to proceed. The nurse held him down by his arms.

He felt the cut fall open as the doctor cut the floss stitches. He grit his teeth on the fabric as he felt the doctor pull the floss out. Adrien gasped and let a tear fall down from one of his eyes. He kept his eyes on Marinette's face.

She held his hand in both of hers and tried to smile.

The doctor brought over a saline solution and began to clean the wound. He opened it a bit to get the solution in there to clean out the infection. Adrien let out a muffled cry and clenched harder down on the fabric.

"I'm so sorry." Marinette held back tears. She hated to see him in pain.

"It looks like the infection just started. I think if we stitch you up with proper stitches and you take a round of antibiotics. You should be okay." The doctor focused on his work.

"Ok." Adrien was only able to get out one muffled word in between gasps for air.

"That's a relief." Marinette sighed and relaxed a little.

The doctor went over and grabbed the proper sutures to begin sewing Adrien back up.

Adrien clenched his eyes shut tight and barreled down on the sweater in his mouth, as the first stitch was made. He let out a strangled plea of agony.

"You're doing so good, Minou." Marinette ran a hand through the front of his hair, knowing that that always seemed to calm him in bad situations.

He sighed and tried to relax, but it was nearly impossible. The pain was too much. His stomach churned and he heaved. The nurse ran to grab a dish for him in time for Adrien to remove his sweater and empty the contents of his stomach.

The doctor finished up the last stitch and smeared antibacterial cream on the stitched before putting a bandage over them. "And we're done, Mr. Agreste. Make sure to keep those stitches clean and to replace the bandage on them with some antibacterial cream."

He knew he'd regret bring this up, but he knew Mari wouldn't sleep soundly if he didn't. "What about my head?" He groaned, slipping his sweater back over his head.

"Ah yes. I almost forgot. Let me see." He moved Adrien's head to face away from him so he could have a better look.

The nurse watched the doctor remove the bandage and move his hair out of the way.

"It's not as bad. I can tell it's already scabbing over." The doctor stepped away. "Let me just check your eyes."

He pulled out a medical light with a narrowing point. "Follow my finger." He moved his pointer finger back and forth and Adrien let his eyes follow.

"Good. Now look into my light." He moved the light up, down, left, and right.

Adrien's eyes followed and the doctor replaced it back into his lab coat. "You appear to be okay. It's just the side wound I'm concerned about."

The doctor sent a prescription into the pharmacy and shook their hands. "Feel better. I'm sure you'll be fine in no time. Just be careful with your movements. In a few weeks, we can take those out."

"Thank you, doctor." Adrien cleared his throat and limped a bit, clenching his jaw in pain.

Once outside Marinette stopped and turned around to face her husband.

"You did so well." Marinette grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm gross. You shouldn't kiss me." Adrien blushed, embarrassed.

"You could never be gross to me, kitty." Marinette smiled and kissed him again. "I'm just glad you're okay. Now, let's get your prescription and go home to our kids. We have quite the story to tell." She brushed her hand along his left cheek before walking off towards the car.

Adrien walked over to the white french doors and opened them up. "Okay, come inside!"

Hugo threw one last snowball at Emma before they ran towards the doors. They wiped their boots on the mat before coming inside.

Adrien gestured for them to follow him into the family room. Hugo looked up at him and his eyes fell onto the bandage around his head. His mouth fell open and his eyes began to fill with tears.

Adrien sighed and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm okay." He whispered against his son's dark midnight blue hair. "I promise."

Hugo nodded and ran over to sit on the couch next to Emma. Marinette stood beside Adrien in front of them.

"I think we owe you an explanation." Adrien cleared his throat.

"You should sit, Minou." Marinette pointed to the arm chair.

Adrien sighed and sat on it. "I was out doing a patrol when I saw a lady was in trouble. A bad guy was trying to steal her purse."

Hugo breathed in a sharp breath and held his tears back again. Emma caught onto Hugo's emotions and started to cry.

"It's okay." Marinette sat between the kids and held them close.

"Anyway, I made a mistake and turned away to tell her to run. I didn't see a second man…" The flash backs from the night before hit him like a wave. "Anyway, you can see it didn't end well." He pointed to his head and side. "I'm okay though. You're mom- saved me."

"Momma!" Emma cried into her side.

"It's okay, lovebug. Daddy's okay." Marinette bit her lip and looked over at Adrien.

Hugo's lip trembled and he bolted from the couch and landed into Adrien. He gripped his dad and hugged him hard. Adrien winced at the pain of Hugo's grip on his side. "It's alright." He moved Hugo's arms away from his wound. "I'm okay."

"You could have died." Hugo wailed and rubbed his face into Adrien's sweater.

"But I didn't. I had your mom and Plagg." Adrien smiled and ran a hand through his son's hair. "She thought fast and did as I asked. She called grandma and she showed up to save me."

"Still." Hugo cried. "I don't want you to go on patrols anymore."

"I have to." Adrien sighed and peered over at Marinette, meeting her eyes.

"We have to protect Paris, Kitten." Marinette sighed.

"But Paris has police." Hugo rubbed his nose on his sleeve.

"I know, but sometimes they need help too." Adrien smiled.

"I don't understand!" Hugo took off running to his bedroom.

Adrien went to get up off the chair and run after Hugo when Marinette stopped him. "Let him go. You need to rest."

His face fell and he slumped into the chair. He didn't feel any better than his own father. He felt rejected.

"I'll go after him." Sabine made her way to Hugo's room.

Emma wiggled out of her mom's grip and climbed into Adrien's lap. "Daddy?" She peered up beneath his face. "It's okay, daddy." Her little hands moved his hands from his eyes. "You're the best daddy in the whole world."

Adrien moved his hands from his face and held her close. "Thank you, lovebug." He kissed the top of her head and let a smile take over. "What would I do without you?"

"I don't know." Emma smiled and giggled.

Adrien laughed and poked her nose with his finger. "I really am okay. Let's get ready for Christmas. Maybe Hugo will come down for that."

Marinette smiled. "Already, set up the tree with momma this morning."

"Alright, so I guess it's just the small things. If we weren't so busy, we could have got this done weeks ago." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. "I guess the day before Christmas will have to do."

"I'll get Hugo!" Emma smiled and ran off to his room.

"Be careful! I don't want you to trip and slide!" Marinette called after their daughter.

"That girl." Adrien shook his head carefully and leaned back in the chair.

"They're all you, Kitty." Marinette laughed and got up from the couch.

"Hey they're half you too, m'Lady." Adrien winked at her and made her melt all over again.

She shook her finger in his face with a hand on her hip. "Not fair."

Adrien pulled her into his lap and she screamed in shock. He kissed her on the neck. "It's gonna be a CLAW...some Christmas."

Marinette groaned and rolled her eyes before she smiled. "You're ridiculous."

"Yes, but you love me anyways, Bugaboo." He pursed his lips and gave her the cutest expression he could muster.

"Ugh." Marinette pushed him away and got up off his lap as Emma ran into the room. Hugo sauntered in behind her with his hands in his pockets.

"Let's decorate!" Adrien got up out of the chair after hitting his palms on the arms of the chair.

"Yeah!" Emma yelled in excitement.

"C'mon, Kitten." Marinette waved Hugo over to the box of ornaments.

He wandered over and picked a black cat ornament out of the box. He peered at it and couldn't help but think of his dad as Chat Noir. He sniffled and clenched his fist around it.

Adrien put his hand around Hugo's clenched one. "The doctor said I'm gonna be fine. I just have to take medicine for a bit. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Hugo peered up at his dad and sniffed. Adrien gave him a soft expression.

"Now, let's hang it on the tree, hm?" Adrien smiled and led him over to the giant tree in the family room.

Hugo slipped the ornament onto one of the branches. Instrumental Christmas music filled the house.

Sabine came over from the stereo system and smiled. "I'm gonna head out. Your papa is probably wondering where I am."

"Alright, goodbye momma." Marinette hung an ornament on the tree that looked like a ladybug.

"Bye, Grandma." Hugo ran to hug her and Emma followed close behind.

"Goodbye, mom." Adrien smiled and gave her a big hug.

"We'll see you tomorrow at the bakery?" Sabine smiled at the two of them.

"Sure thing." Marinette smiled and rested a hand on her stomach.

Sabine left out of the house and made her way to her car.

Marinette smiled and continued to decorate the christmas tree with her family.

Once it was decorated and lit up, they sat on the couch and admired their work.

"It looks great this year." Marinette smiled and held a sleepy Emma close to her side.

"It really does. Great job, everyone." Adrien had one arm around a sleeping Hugo and the other resting on the back of the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Marinette mouthed to him.

"A little sore, but that's about it." Adrien yawned and stretched his legs out.

"I'm sorry, Chaton." Marinette sighed.

"Hey…" Adrien caught her chin with his hand. "It's not your fault."

"I still feel guilty. If I had been there." Marinette peered down at her stomach.

"Like I said. You wouldn't have been safe." Adrien gave her an endearing smile. "I can't lose you. Or him." He rubbed her stomach and felt Louis kick back.

Marinette smiled, as she felt him kick. "He's a lot like you already. A fighter."

"You mean he's a lot like you." Adrien chuckled and sighed. "I love you, my purrincess."

Marinette shook her head. "Would you stop…"

"Why would I stop when I have nine lives to keep doing it?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh God." Marinette laughed at his expression. "You're ridiculous, Adrien Agreste."

"RidiCLAWlous or… pretty MEOWvelous?" Adrien leaned into her on the couch.

"Please… stop!" Marinette was in a fit of laughter and she couldn't stop.

"I'm tired…" Emma whined and Marinette hushed to quiet giggles.

"We should get the kids to bed. Tomorrow is Christmas after all." Marinette smiled.

Adrien carefully stood up and laid Hugo down onto the couch. He picked up Emma and then Hugo and carried them off to bed. He winced at the way the stitches pulled at his skin. Adrien probably shouldn't have done that, but there was no one else to put his kids to bed.

Marinette brought her feet onto the couch cushions. She sighed and closed her eyes for a bit. She heard Adrien walk into the room and slowly opened her eyes.

"So, ready to wrap gifts?" Adrien smiled with his hands in his pockets.

"Yep." Marinette got up and they went to the spare bedroom.

They spent the evening wrapping gifts. The bedroom was filled with laughter and shared stories from the past.

"Do you remember when I finally told you I liked you at school?" Marinette smiled through her bangs and tied a box with blue ribbon.

Adrien chuckled. "Which time? The many times of UH...Oh… Blah..Er…" He twitched and made funny faces.

She punched him in the upper arm. "OW!" Adrien laughed and rubbed his arm.

"No, silly Kitty." Marinette rolled her eyes at him and then smiled with a giggle.

"Oh right, you mean when you finally asked me out to lunch." Adrien smiled smugly at her.

"Mm-hm." Marinette nodded and began wrapping another gift for her father.

"Let's see. We were in college and you were standing there nervously looking at the concrete." Adrien tapped his chin and looked up at the ceiling in thought.

He remembered how his heart had fluttered when he saw her. How his heart raced.

"I didn't even know you were Ladybug and I think I was still obsessed with my Lady." He laughed and watched her pout. "I had so many Ladybug action figures. Come to think of it, you probably thought I was a weirdo."

"You were… but I had my secrets too and you rejected me." Marinette huffed playfully. "It hurt then, but then you made up for it."

"You mean your three billions photos of me on your bedroom walls. Not to mention your framed photo of me. And I did. Once I realised my Lady would never fall for me." Adrien shook his head and leaned in towards her and flashed his green eyes. "I brought you two dozen red roses."

Marinette giggled and covered her mouth. "I think I should be insulted."

"I was stubborn. I had loved you, Mari, all along. With or without the mask." He flashed her a smile. "You were always my soulmate. In both forms." He shrugged.

"I remember being amazed by all of the roses." Marinette stared off dreamily.

"But when you found out I was Chat… Oh boy." Adrien laughed and shook his head gently. "You were so mad and in disbelief."

"Well, part of it was that you made me stay on that roof for far too long and forced me to see who you were." Marinette glared at him playfully. "I believe your exact words were, 'It's been long enough, M'Lady. If you won't let me see you then I'll show you who I am.' And I panicked when I saw who you were. Imagine seeing a boy that you've loved since tenth grade… being your partner since then. Plus, you don't even act alike."

"Hey, public image. I couldn't run around freely like Chat as Adrien, could I? I'd be locked up forever." Adrien grabbed the back of his neck and peered at her through his hair. "And you remember how I told you that I don't like being locked up."

Heat pooled in her stomach and butterflies took flight at his dark sultry expression. She threw a pillow at his face.

"Ow! Watch my head, Bugaboo." Adrien chuckled and began tickling her.

"Stop!" Marinette began to laugh and fight back.

She suddenly sat up straight. "I forgot. We should take it easy."

"I think I'm okay with a little rough housing, Mari." Adrien chuckled.

Marinette worried her lip. He grabbed her hands in his and looked into her sapphire eyes with sincerity. "Don't worry so much. The doctor said I'd be fine and I'm starting to feel a bit better. I'm alright."

She looked in his eyes and knew she could trust him.

Song during the NSFW scene:

OMG by Camila Cabello ft. Quavo

watch?v=C6CNvG89FcQ


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, Emma and Hugo came running into their room and jumped onto their bed.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Emma and Hugo yelled in unison and bounced up and down on the bed.

"Merry Christmas." Marinette rubbed her eyes and waited for them to focus.

"Mewwy Christmas." Adrien laughed and sat up.

"Santa came!" Emma raised her arms into the air.

"He did?" Marinette giggled.

"Yeah, come see! Come see!" Emma pulled on Marinette's hand and Hugo pulled on Adrien's.

"Alright, alright." Adrien laughed and got out of bed with Marinette.

They walked into the family room where the bottom of the tree was filled with gifts. Some new ones and some that they had put there themselves.

Adrien made coffee for himself and a decaf tea for Marinette. "This probably won't help you very much with being tired."

"The warmth is enough for me, thank you." She smiled and took the cup.

Hugo passed out gifts and they spent the whole morning watching their kids opening the shiny packages.

Adrien cleared his throat and reached into his pocket. "I have something for you, Mari."

Her eyes lit up at the sight of the box. "I was trying to think of what to get you and I saw this in a store…"

He handed her the gift box and she set her tea down on the end table. "Adrien…"

"I had it customized for you." He smiled at her. "Open it."

Marinette carefully opened the lid to reveal a necklace. It was in the shape of a ladybug and each spot was the birthstone of her family. There was one for Hugo, Emma, Adrien, hers, and in the middle was an empty spot for Louis's stone.

"I asked for them to leave that one blank until he was born." Adrien looked down at the pendant.

Marinette jumped onto him, grabbed his face,and kissed him on the lips. She sat back on her heels. "It's perfect, Minou. Thank you."

Adrien took the box from her and helped her put it on. "It looks stunning on you, m' Lady."

She ran her thumb along it and peered down at it.

Emma came running over with Hugo showing their presents off and laughing.

Adrien's heart had never felt so warm and full. But a small part of him felt bad for how much he had put his family through. He felt guilty enough as it was, but seeing his son so upset drove him over the edge. Not to mention, he was starting to see it in Emma too.

"Let's play in the snow!" Emma yelled out, spun around, and giggled.

"Let me wake up more." Adrien laughed at her.

"But we'll run out of time." Emma stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and made her eyes as big as she could.

Adrien laughed more and smiled. "We have all day, love."

Her eyes lit up and she ran to him and gave him a huge hug.

Emma peered up at him. "You don't work?"

Adrien hugged her tighter. "Nope, not today."

"Yay!" Emma giggled with excitement.

"You don't model today or have to run the business?" Hugo's head shot up from his current present and his eyes lit up.

Adrien looked over at Hugo and smiled. "Natalie arranged for it to be moved to a later date and nope. As long as, no one calls me with a tragedy." He rolled his eyes and gave a short laugh.

Hugo's warm smile lit up the room. He hadn't looked that happy in some time.

"Alright, let's go play in the snow!" Marinette grabbed their coats and passed them out.

Emma and Hugo laughed and ran around, filled with excitement.

Adrien had had a few weeks to heal. The only thing he had left was a couple of scars. The one on his side was easily fixed with makeup for photoshoots that required him to lose his shirt.

The hospital room felt like it was suffocating him. They made him nervous. The whole having babies made him nervous really.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. He worried his lip and watched Marinette closely. Watching her deliver children was never easy. He didn't like seeing his lady in pain.

Marinette breathed in and let out a slow controlled breath. "You got this, Bugaboo." Adrien held her hand with panic behind his glowing eyes.

"I know. We're only on three, Adrien!" Marinette seethed and grabbed him by the collar. He liked her tenacity a little more than he should have, especially at that moment.

"You're almost there, Mrs. Agreste." The doctor at her feet smiled. "You're doing great."

Marinette cried and screamed out. "You're amazing,Mari." Adrien kissed her hand, even though it had a death grip on his.

"Stop flattering me." Her teeth grinded together and she focused back on the task at hand.

After a few more pushes, Louis was born.

"It's a boy." The doctor smiled and held up their son. She suctioned his nose and a loud cry filled the room.

Adrien and Marinette smiled, as the nurse put Louis into Mari's arms. "He has your hair, minou." Marinette smiled up at Adrien with tear brimmed eyes.

His smile softened and he brought his lips to hers. "You did well, m'lady. I owe you the world and then some."

She smiled and cuddled their new son. After she was cleaned up, Emma, Hugo, and her parents busted into the room.

"Momma! Daddy!" Emma giggled and ran into her dad's arms.

"Hey...lovebug." Adrien smiled and held her close.

Hugo stood by Marinette's parents. He didn't know how to react to the whole situation. It was hard enough looking out for Emma.

"Kitten, come see your new brother." Marinette smiled and waved him over.

Hugo stuck his hands in his pockets and hid in his midnight blue hair. His bright green eyes cast to the ground. He slowly made his way over to the bed.

Marinette brushed his hair from his eyes and ran a hand under his chin. "Big brothers are important, kitten. You will be his world and his light. You're an amazing big brother to Emma. I'm sure you'll be just as amazing to Louis."

Louis stirred in his blanket and opened his eyes. He looked over at Hugo with interest. Something in Hugo's heart melted and he let a smile come to his lips. "See, he already loves you." Marinette's eyes smiled with her happiness.

Adrien sighed and smiled at his family. She was amazing and she was his lucky charm.

"Alright, I wanna hold this baby." Sabine smiled and walked up to them.

Marinette let out a small laugh and passed Louis to her. Sabine's smile lit up the hospital room. "He's perfect. He looks just like his daddy. You're gonna make a gorgeous young man." She smiled down at Louis.

"Mom…" Marinette rolled her eyes. "You say that about all of our children."

"Well, it's true, my love." Sabine brushed her finger on Louis's soft rosy cheek.

"Alright, my turn." Tom walked up and took the baby from Sabine. "He is a beautiful baby."

Marinette rolled her eyes and Adrien chuckled. "I swear." She mouthed to her husband and sighed.

Adrien shrugged at her. "What can I say? I make CATastrophically beautiful children."

Marinette rolled her eyes and nudged his shoulder. "WE make."

"Okay, we." He kissed her on the forehead.

Sabine and Tom smiled at each other. "Aww…" They softly spoke in unison and melted together.

"So, was this one easier than the other two?" Sabine smiled at them.

"I wouldn't say it was easier. But.. it was quicker." Marinette smiled from ear to ear.

"She still about broke my hand." Adrien winced and shook his right hand.

"With your flirting… you deserved it." Marinette laughed.

"I was only trying to make you smile." Adrien stuck his tongue out at her and winked.

"Whatever you say, my kitty." She whispered and flicked her finger under his chin.

He melted into her stare. She was strong and amazing… even if she didn't see it herself.

Emma was fast asleep in Adrien's lap. He ran a hand through her golden hair.

"She's had a long day. She's been so excited to meet her new baby brother." Sabine smiled warmly. "We should head out. Are you ready, Hugo?"

"Yeah." Hugo smiled and walked back towards his grandparents. Tom walked over and gently put Louis back in Marinette's arms and tried to scoop up a very sleepy Emma. She clutched onto her dad. It had been hard for Emma to leave her parents ever since her dad had had the incident. It was even worse when she had saw how Hugo had dealt with it.

"C'mon, sweetheart. You'll see us soon. I promise. I'm not going anywhere." Adrien bent down to kiss her on the top of her head. Emma smiled in her sleep and let him go. Tom easily scooped her up and carried her off.

"Take it easy. They're in good hands." Sabine smiled and closed her eyes in splendor.

"Thank you, momma." Marinette settled back into the pillows.

"Anytime." Sabine smiled and followed Tom out of the room.

Marinette sighed and let Louis grip her finger. "I forgot how tiny they are." A smiled fell onto her pink lips.

"And how fragile they can be." Adrien smirked and peered into her eyes. "I love you."

She smiled and brushed her lips against his. "I love you too, pussycat."

He sighed and sunk down next to her and held her close. "Are you ready to lose sleep again?"

"What do you mean again? Emma keeps us up now." Marinette let out a laugh and sighed contently. "Are you ever ready?"

"No, I guess not." Adrien chuckled lightly and kissed the top of her head. "You really did do great today. You never cease to amaze me."

Marinette smiled and melted into his touch. "I'm just excited to go on adventures with my chaton again."

"After, you rest." He messed up her hair more than it already was. "I like your hair down. You always have it up in a messy bun."

"Well, it's hectic around the house." Marinette laughed and bit her lip.

"You're right." Adrien ran a hand through his hair. "And it's about to get more crazy."

"You're right, Minou… And I'll love every second of it." Marinette smiled and let her eyes close.

Adrien took Louis from her hands and walked over to the window in their room. He cradled his son in his arms before he began to hum a tune. The same one he hummed to all of the kids when they were born. It was soft and sweet. He remembered his mother humming it to him when he would lay down for bed as a small child. Chopin's Op.9 No.2 His mother's favorite song to play on the piano.

A tear fell down from his eye and he peered out the window. It had begun to get dark and rain had begun to fall. He would give anything to run and patrol at that very moment, but this was more important. He couldn't run from his past. Not now.

A hand fell on his right shoulder. "You want to patrol, don't you?" Her voice came in like an angel and covered him in a warm light. She could always read him.

Adrien swallowed hard and nodded in defeat. "I'm sorry. I was just-" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Thinking of her?" Marinette took Louis from his arm and cuddled him close.

"Yeah…" His hand went to the back of his neck and he peered off to the side, shoulders slumped.

"I'm sure she'd be very proud of you. You've made a family. You took on your father's business, even when you didn't want to. You're an amazing man, Adrien." Marinette smiled at him like he was the moon and the stars.

Adrien's expression softened and he kissed her on the lips. "You are the amazing one."

"Oh, stop it." Marinette went to sit back on the bed. "Come, share the bed with us."

He smiled and made his way over to them before squeezing onto the bed with them.

Song: Chopin's Op.9 no.2 'Nocturne'

watch?v=9E6b3swbnWg


	7. Chapter 7

Emma and Hugo ran around the hospital room, as they packed up their stuff to head back home. Marinette and Adrien couldn't wait to get out of that room. It had felt like ages and it had gotten boring fast. Adrien spun his ring on his right hand, itching to be free and run along the rooftops of Paris.

"You can go out tonight, minou." Marinette whispered in his ear and strapped Louis into the car seat. "And… we're ready!" Her voice became loud and excited.

He smiled and got the other two kids ready to go. "Let's go then. I'll bring the car around." Adrien walked ahead with the kids to bring the family car around to the curb.

They wheeled Marinette out and into an elevator. The elevator felt like it took forever. She couldn't wait to get to the car and be home. No more doctors, no more nurses, and no more stark white rooms.

Adrien stood by the car door, his blond hair askew from the lack of sleep, his black dress shirt was ruffled and loosely buttoned. His jeans were creased from sleeping in a chair for the last few days. He looked absolutely gorgeous in her eyes. A blush formed over her cheeks. He was outstanding and the hero she dreamed of as a small girl. Even with his bad dad jokes and puns.

"Ready, M'lady?" He took the car seat, put it into the seat, and held out his slender hand.

Marinette took it and felt like she was drifting on a cloud, as she got into the seat next to the car seat.

The car ride felt like it took ages. They finally pulled into the driveway and they got out. Adrien carried the car seat inside and Marinette and the kids followed behind.

She couldn't wait to go out and be Ladybug again. Her body buzzed with excitement. She'd have to go out, as soon as, she could.

A couple weeks had passed and Marinette sat on the couch twiddling her thumbs in her lap. She looked over at Emma and Hugo playing in the family room. Louis sat in a swing, falling asleep.

Adrien walked into the room and sat beside her on the couch.

"You're dying to go out, aren't you, Bugaboo?" Adrien whispered into her ear.

"I am." She sighed and turned to face him.

"Well, you're in luck. Tiki and Plagg okayed for you to go explore tonight. That is if you would like to." Adrien smiled down at her.

Marinette shook her head, "What about the kids and the new baby?"

"Your mom is gonna watch the kids and Louis." Adrien smiled.

"So, M'lady." Adrien got up off of the couch and dropped down to one knee in front of her and pulled a small black ornate box from his front pocket.

Marinette covered her mouth and bit her lower lip.

"I know you're ready. You told me to hold on to her while you were out. So…" Adrien bit his lip and opened the box to reveal a pair of very familiar earrings.

"Tiki…" Marinette whispered as tears threatened to spill over.

He got up off the floor and fastened them into her ears. "I'm ready for my partner back. Like you said, I can't do it alone anymore."

Marinette kissed him on his soft lips. Her kiss intensified and she pulled him by the collar of his shirt till he was between her thighs.

"Um… the kids." Adrien sheepishly chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

Marinette blushed and covered her mouth with the back of her hand. "Right. La- Later. You- me- punning. I mean- kissing... running." She shook her head. It had been years since she had rambled around him. "I mean patrolling. We'll go patrolling, tonight." His expression carried the same confused look, as when they were teenagers and she would stutter.

"I haven't heard you do that in ages." He broke out into hysterical laughter.

"Yeah, well." Marinette blushed and fiddled with her hands. "You're cute." She peered down at her lap.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I would love to see my Ladybug." Tiki zipped out from behind Adrien and rubbed her cheek against Marinette's.

Marinette giggled and caught the kwami in her hands. "Tiki! I missed you so much!"

"Me too, Marinette. Me too." She smiled and looked up at her with her lilac eyes. "Let's have fun tonight!"

"Mm." Marinette nodded in agreement.

"It's settled then." Adrien snapped the box closed and replaced it into his pocket. "Just take it easy." He winked at her before getting up off the floor.

Plagg zipped out from Adrien's dress shirt. "But only after I get camembert."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Oh course, Plagg."

"Plagg, you always think with you stomach." Tiki placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

Adrien and Marinette laughed.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Emma came running up with Hugo.

Marinette dropped down to her level. "Yes, lovebug?"

"Can we have cookies?" Emma smiled with the biggest eyes she could muster.

"Yes, can we?" Hugo smiled with bright green eyes.

"I can't resist those eyes." Marinette hummed. "Of course."

"Yay!" Emma and Hugo ran off to the kitchen.

"You can't be swayed by their cute eyes for long, Mari." Adrien bent down into her face with a smug expression.

"And you need to stop looking at me like that or I won't care that anyone is watching, Minou." She bat her eyelashes and poked his nose lightly with her pointer finger.

"You know I can't resist that look, Bugaboo." He bit his lip and let a blush form on his cheeks. "You keep doing that and I won't care either."

Marinette rolled her eyes and took Louis out of his swing. "Later." He watched her walk away, swaying her hips.

"Damn." Adrien put a hand in his pocket and touched his chin with the other in thought. How had he gotten so lucky?

Marinette smiled, put Louis down in a bassinet, tied on her pink apron, and started opening cabinets in their kitchen. Adrien walked in just in time to see her trying to reach the flour jar in one of the cupboards.

"Hey, why don't you sit down." Adrien's hand caught hers on the jar, his chest pressed to her back. His voice filled her ears and she blushed. "I can handle this."

"I can handle it." Marinette finally found her voice.

" I know you're strong and beautiful and ready to fight, Bugaboo. But-" Adrien spun her around to face him. "You need to rest for tonight. It's been awhile since you went out. You need all your strength. Let me make cookies with the kids."

She got lost in his green eyes and her lips parted. He was so close and his scent flooded her senses. "I can… it-go-eat-bake-" She stumbled on her words, as his lips got closer and he stroked her cheek. "Sit."

Adrien chuckled and brought his lips to hers. The kiss felt like it lasted forever until the sounds of their kids broke it.

"Seriously?" Hugo stuck his tongue out and pretended to point down his throat.

"Ew… Momm...ma…" Emma giggled and copied Hugo.

Adrien sighed and Marinette covered her mouth and giggled. "I'll go sit and watch then." She pushed him away and found a chair to sit in.

Marinette reached over to a basket near her chair, pulled out green yarn and began to knit a scarf.

Bowls clattered around and a spoon hit the floor. Marinette looked up from her work to see Adrien covered in flour.

"I think you're wearing more than your baking." Marinette giggled and watched as his face became unamused.

"Hey, I didn't say I'd be as perfect as you." Adrien began dumping sugar into the bowl.

"Here. Let me help, please." Marinette got up from the chair and pushed him lightly aside.

"I was doing purrfectly fine, m'Lady." Adrien leaned on the island.

Marinette smirked at him and went back to the task. "Can you get me baking powder?"

"I wanna get it for momma!" Emma excitedly jumped up and down.

"I'll help you reach it, lovebug." Adrien walked over and picked her up, flying her to the cabinet where it was kept.

Emma giggled, as Adrien made elevator sounds bringing her up to reach the baking powder. He then flew her back to Marinette.

"Your baking powder, princess." Adrien smiled holding out Emma.

"Here, Momma." Emma closed her eyes and smiled, holding the baking powder out to her.

"Thanks, love." Marinette smiled and added it to the mix.

"Alright, let me mix it. You go sit and relax. Please." Adrien begged and looked through his blond hair with big forest green eyes.

"Alright…" Marinette wiped her hands on her apron before taking it off and sitting in the chair once again.

"Thank you, Bugaboo." Adrien smiled, kissed her cheek, and went back to mixing it.

"I want to make car shaped ones." Hugo shouted out in excitement.

"I wanna make flowers! Pretty ones!" Emma smiled and flung her hands into the hair.

"We can make both." Adrien smiled as he held the bowl, mixing it.

"Yay!" Emma shouted and hopped up and down on the little step stool, she stood on.

"Careful, sweetheart." Adrien stopped mixing to catch her in case she lost balance.

"Sawry." Emma giggled and covered her mouth.

"It's okay." Adrien gave her a gentle smile.

"I'll get the cookie cutters." Hugo ran around to the cabinet and grabbed the jar out. He sifted through the huge selection until he found a tulip and a race car cookie cutter.

He brought them back to the island and set them both onto the counter. "Found them."

"Good job. Thanks, Kitten." Adrien couldn't stop smiling. He cherished moments like this. Moments he missed as a kid.

He always admired when Marinette's father had come to school to do his cooking demonstrations. He loved to imagine being at home with family, baking and cooking together. That was one thing he envied about Marinette. She had always had a warm family life. It was the polar opposite of his as a teenager.

Adrien shook the thought away and dumped the cookie dough onto the flour covered counter top. He began to roll it out for the kids.

Louis started to cry. "I'll get him." Adrien dusted off his hands and began to walk to the bassinet.

"It's okay, Minou. I got it." Marinette walked over to the small bed she had put him in.

She picked him up and held him to her chest, rocking and hushing him. "I'm gonna go feed Louis, I'll be back."

Adrien nodded and watched the two of them leave the room with a content smile on his face. He was completely smitten.

His cell phone rang and broke the moment. He took it out from his back pocket to see a name flash across the front. He sighed and answered it. "Hey, Natalie." Adrien walked out of the room for a moment to take the call.

He kept one eye in the kitchen, watching the kids cut out cookie shapes and place them on the baking sheet.

"I hope you had a wonderful Christmas, Adrien." Natalie's voice came through in her usual monotone way.

"I did… What do you need?" Adrien grabbed his elbow with one hand.

"They want you to travel to a photo shoot you postponed the Christmas one." Natalie spoke like she was walking on glass.

"Seriously?" Adrien groaned and leaned his back on the wall.

"Morning, starting at 4AM. You fly out to London at 1AM. A driver will swing by to pick you up at midnight." She continued.

"I just had a baby. They really need me out there by 4AM?" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, but my hands are tied. You wanted Christmas off. This is what was discussed." Natalie's voice came out sincere.

"Okay... Fine. When do I fly back? Mari really needs some help around here." Adrien sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You would fly back the following morning." He could hear Natalie flipping papers around.

"Alright. Next time, let me in on these deals or at least give me more time to know about these things." Adrien grabbed his arm and looked down at the floor. "I gotta go."

"Goodbye, Adrien."

"Goodbye, Natalie." He hung up and walked back into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to go out on patrol and not sleep without crashing and burning doing one of them. But going out for the first time in forever was really important to Marinette. He could go out for a bit. Adrien thought he could catch up on sleep during the plane ride to London, even if it'd only be an hour and a half of sleep. He sighed and rolled the dough out again for the kids.

Marinette walked back into the kitchen with a video baby monitor in her hands. She looked up from it and stopped in her tracks, seeing Adrien's appearance.

"What's wrong?" It took a while for the words to spill out of her mouth.

"Follow me." Adrien walked into the other room and Marinette followed behind him.

Once they were out of earshot of Emma and Hugo, Adrien took a deep breath. "Natalie called me. It seems I have to fly out on a one A.M flight to London." Adrien didn't want to look her in the eye.

Marinette's shoulders sagged, as she realised that she might not be going out as Ladybug for the first time in months.

"She's sending a driver that will get here at twelve A.M." Adrien gripped the back of his neck.

"So…" Marinette peered up at him. "What does that mean for tonight?"

"Well… I was thinking that we could still go out." Adrien looked her in the eye and saw her stand up straight.

"But you'll be so tired." Marinette looked worried.

"I can sleep on the plane." Adrien shrugged and looked away with his hands in his pockets.

"You sure?" Marinette's cheeks flushed.

"Yes, Mari." Adrien peered at her from the side.

Marinette smiled and ran into him and hugged him close. "Thank you, Minou."

He lifted her chin up with his fingers and brought his lips close to hers. "Anything for my Purrincess."

Marinette pulled him down to her and kissed him. She let her tongue run along his bottom lip and he purred a low hum. He parted his lips and let her gain entrance. Their kiss intensified and she leaned into him.

"Dad!... We need the dough rolled out again!" Hugo called from the kitchen.

Marinette chuckled and broke the kiss, licking her lips. "Seems you're needed, kitty."

Adrien hummed. "Till later, m'Lady." He ran back into the kitchen to help the kids.


	8. Chapter 8: NSFW 2

**Author Warning: This chapter is mostly NSFW. Thank you for reading! ^-^**

Marinette peered at herself in the bathroom mirror. She wanted to look her best for the night. She untied her bun and let her midnight blue hair fall down her back. It was a little past her shoulders. She brushed on some eyeshadow and winged out her black eyeliner and used some mascara. Marinette brushed a soft dusty rose gloss onto her pouted lips. She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror.

Tiki rushed out from her bag. "You look gorgeous, Marinette." Tiki smiled and zipped into the air in a circle.

"Thank you, Tiki. Tonight is gonna be amazing." Marinette grinned from ear to ear and spun in a circle.

Tiki giggled and landed on her shoulder. "Well, let's go!"

"Alright!" Marinette punched the air like her husband and laughed.

Tiki giggled. "Not a good look for you."

"No? But I look so good in black." She posed like a model and laughed.

"Are you making fun of me, m'Lady?" Chat Noir leaned against the doorframe with one leg crossed over the other and a smirk on his face.

"I- You-" Marinette blushed and giggled sheepishly.

Chat Noir walked up to her spinning his tail. He took her hand and bent down to kiss it. "You look beautiful, Mari."

He peered up into her blue eyes. "Your mom arrived moments ago. So now, spots on. Ladybug."

They raced along the rooftops of the buildings. The moon was full and it lit up the sky like a lantern.

Chat followed Ladybug like a moth to a light. He smiled at her and sighed. She stopped on top of the Eiffel Tower and caught her breath.

Chat landed down and spun his staff walking up to her. "You okay, mon cherie?" His staff flew into itself and he strapped it to his back.

Ladybug looked up at the moon and was lost in thought. How she had missed this. The feel of the air brushing her hair away from her face. The way the moon and stars sparkled in the sky. Her kitty following her every move. A tear fell down her cheek.

Chat put a hand on her shoulder and spun her around. He peered into her tear streaked face and pulled her tightly to his chest. "It's beautiful isn't it? Being able to be free. To float from place to place?"

Ladybug sniffed and nodded. "And you,Chaton. I missed you most of all."

"Purrincess…" He held her away at arm's length. "I never left. I've been by your side this whole time."

Ladybug smiled, giggled, and poked his nose. "That you have been, Chaton."

Chat smiled, grabbed her, unhooked and spun out his staff, before shooting them up on top of it to get closer to the stars. "The moon and stars shine for you, m'Lady."

Ladybug smiled, sitting on his knee, and pulled his face in for a kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she let him in. Her fingers laced in his hair. He smelt of leather and cinnamon. She moaned in bliss, his hand rested on the small of her back.

"You still owe me for the time on the Arc de Triomphe, remember?" Chat broke the kiss and peered into her eyes.

Ladybug giggled and covered her mouth. "Follow me, then Minou." She made a come hither motion with her finger. "That is…" She gave him a smug look. "If you can catch me."

Ladybug reached for her yo-yo and threw it out to the next building and let herself go. Chat shook his head with a smirk and used his staff to follow.

Ladybug landed on top of the building at the Jardin du Luxembourg. Her chest moved up and down, as she tried to catch her breath.

Chat landed behind her and quickly pushed her against a white brick pillar. He peered down into her surprised face. "I caught you,Buginette."

Ladybug's heart skipped and jumped to her throat. "You did hatch- catch me." She stuttered and stumbled on her words.

Chat raised her head up by placing a finger under her chin. "Chat got your tongue, m'Lady?" He placed soft kisses along her throat and she hummed in response. His hips pressed harder against her and he felt her hips roll against him.

He let out a groan at the sensation and pulled her closer by the small of her back. Chat pressed tender kisses from her neck to her soft lips. Ladybug let a quiet moan pass between her lips. His tongue glided across her lower lip and he pressed his lips to hers once again before gently taking her lower lip between his teeth. She melted against him. Her hand traveled down his side, over his hip,to the front of his suit. She caressed him. Chat cleared his throat and straightened at her touch. His cock pressed against his suit. She traveled her kisses to his jaw and down his neck. "I owe my kitty for everything he's done." She spun him around till his back hit the brick wall, dropped to her knees in front of him, and peered up at him with big blue bell eyes. "After all, you defended Paris all by yourself while I was gone."

Chat swallowed hard and bit his lip. She slid her slender fingers up his thighs to the front of his suit. Her hands rubbed his hard-on through his suit and she watched him close his eyes and lick his lips.

"Say it, Minou." Ladybug gave him bedroom eyes.

Chat's words caught in his throat. He groaned as her hands slid over him. "Say it."

He cleared his throat and tried to focus. "Claws… in." He moaned and closed his eyes again, as a neon green light washed over his body.

Adrien peered down at Ladybug. He watched her slide her hands up to his silver belt buckle. Her blue eyes never leaving his. She smiled and undid the buckle before undoing the button. She kissed along the waistline of his jeans and he bit back a groan.

Ladybug undid the zipper slowly and he ran his hands through her silky hair. She grabbed the waistband of his red boxer briefs and jeans, releasing his hard-on from it's confines. Adrien groaned and bit his lip.

Ladybug peered up at him and wrapped her fingers around his hard length. She slowly brought her lips to the tip before licking around the head in a slow motion. Her hand moved up and down his shaft in a slow motion. He let a breathy moan escape between his lips and tilted his head back.

She wrapped her lips around him before slowly taking him into her mouth. Her hand moved in tandem with her mouth and she swirled her tongue around him. Adrien moaned and he gripped the back of her head, his fingers laced into her hair. She moaned and brought her hand to touch where her two thighs met. She picked up the speed of her hand and mouth and Adrien got lost in her rhythm.

"Stand-" Adrien groaned and bit his lip before looking down at his wife. "Up, Please." He pleaded, but Ladybug kept going. Picking up speed and wrapping her tongue around the head of his cock while bringing her lips down around him.

He hissed. "I'm about…" He groaned and tilted his head back. "about to...stop."

Ladybug slowly pulled his hard cock from her lips. She stopped the motion of her hand and looked up at him, licking her lips. His cock twitched with need and his breathing was labored.

Adrien flipped her around to be against the column again. He pressed against her and kissed her hard on the mouth. His tongue worked fast to enter her mouth, his hand in her hair. Her tongue glided against his and they moaned in unison. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter by the moment.

Their hips moved together, begging for each other, and he slid his hands down from her hips to her thighs. Chat picked her up without breaking the kiss.

He left kisses from her lips to her jaw to her neck. "Now you say it." He whispered against her skin.

"Spots... Off." Ladybug moaned and grinded her hips against him.

Ladybug was enveloped in a red and pink sparkling light. Adrien brought his lips back to hers, drinking her in. His tongue teased along her lip before gaining entrance. He pinned her to the wall with his hips, ran his hands up her thighs, making her pink A-line dress slide up to her hips. He broke the kiss, smirked at her, and tore her red lace panties. Marinette squealed in surprise. Adrien pulled them off of her and kissed her harder.

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled a condom from his back pocket. He stopped kissing her to tear the package open with his teeth. Adrien situated her and slid the condom onto his length before sliding his hand between her thighs. He found her swollen clit and began to rub it in circles. In slow tantalising circular motions before speeding up. Marinette bit her lip and moaned against his neck. Adrien kissed along her bare shoulders.

He repositioned her and slowly slid his hard dick into her warm core.

"Adrien…" Marinette clutched his shoulders with her nails.

Adrien groaned and grabbed her hips. He began to slowly rock into her. Marinette let out small short moans. She clutched at his back and bit his shoulder.

"I want you to cum for me, Bugaboo." He panted in her ear and sped up his thrusts.

Her sounds grew louder and louder with each thrust. The pressure in her lower stomach expanded. She grabbed him by the sides of his head and kissed him hard. Their tongues tangled together and they moaned in unison. His thrusts became more urgent and she matched him. She grabbed his perfectly placed blond hair with her hands, messing it up.

Soon the pressure in her stomach exploded into a million fireworks. "Adrien!" She screamed his name and her body shivered.

Adrien groaned and bit his lip and thrust harder and deeper. He ran his tongue on her neck, sucked her sensitive skin, and bit her neck. She moaned and licked her lips. He gripped her ass hard and came, saying her name. "Marinette..."

She kissed him hard on the lips and rolled her hips against his. He sat her down, letting her feet touch the roof one by one. She breathed hard and rubbed her thighs together. Her fingers slid down to where her legs met and she bit her lip, giving him bedroom eyes.

Adrien disposed of the used condom and looked back at her. Her cheeks were flushed and he watched her fingers glide over her sex. He smirked and dropped to her knees in front of her. Adrien grabbed her hands and held them at each side of her hips. He brought his lips close to her and blew cool air on her clit. Marinette shook and let out a gasp. He smirked again before darting his tongue out to slowly lick up the slit of her pussy. She shook all over and her fingers stiffened and fanned out.

He held her wrist down harder to keep her from moving her hands. "Nuh-uh. No touching, m'Lady." He smiled and licked along the outside of her pussy.

Adrien slowly ran his tongue up to her clit and licked in small circular movements.

Marinette moaned and felt like her knees would buckle beneath her. He brought his lips around her clit and sucked lightly. She let out a moan and her legs shook. Her slender back arched against the wall.

His hands let go of her wrists and he held her hips from bucking. "Widen your stance, m'Lady." He breathed.

She parted her legs farther apart for him and tangled her hands into his soft hair.

He began to flick his tongue faster against her clit. Her breathing quickened and she began to pant. He knew she was getting close.

"Adrien…" She whined and bucked her hips, but his grip was too strong. "I'm about to…"

"I know. Let go." He increased speed, brought his lips around her clit, lightly sucked, and felt her shudder beneath his lips.

Her knees slowly buckled and he held her up. Adrien took his mouth off of her and peered up at her, licking his lips seductively. "You taste like heaven."

Marinette bit her lip and giggled before watching him stand up.

"We should continue on our patrol." She cleared her throat and pointed with her thumb.

Adrien smirked and looked at her. "Alright, but not until after round two." He grabbed her by the waist and yanked her against him, claiming her mouth with his soft lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Chat Noir and Ladybug landed into their house through their bedroom window. Both exhausted from their adventure around Paris. It had been a relatively quiet night.

They de-transformed and flopped on their bed. Adrien sighed and put an arm behind his head, peering up at the ceiling.

"We should shower." Marinette smiled and got off the bed to make her way to their walk-in shower.

"In a minute." Adrien closed his eyes and breathed out.

"Aww… did the cat have too much?" Marinette giggled and unzipped her pink dress before letting it fall to the floor.

"Never, M'Lady." Adrien smirked, brought his hands to his eyes, and laughed.

"You owe me a new pair of underwear, Mr. Agreste." Marinette threw her dress into their woven hamper.

He looked over at her with a love filled expression that could put even the most beautiful artwork to shame. "Yeah, but you didn't seem to mind at the time."

Marinette blushed, turned to get into the shower when strong arms wrapped around her. Adrien left soft kisses along her neck to her shoulder. "I love you, Mari. I always will."

She sighed and brought her soft hand to his neck. "I love you too, my kitty."

Adrien let her go, dropped the used condoms from earlier into a small black trash bin, and quickly undressed to join her.

She watched how the rain cannon style shower head dropped water down onto Adrien. The water fell down from his muscular shoulders to his waist. She bit her lip and smiled with her arms across her chest.

He wiped his wet hair back from his face and gave her a smile, opening his eyes slowly. "What?"

Marinette shook her head and bit the tip of her thumb. "Nothing."

He smirked and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. "Your eyes say different, m'Lady."

She peered down and ran a finger along his scar on his side. "You're beautiful." She quietly whispered.

He brought her eyes to his. "YOU are beautiful. More beautiful than all of the most beloved landscapes in this world."

His lips brushed against hers, his thumb still resting on her chin. "I'm lucky to have a woman like you, Mari."

"No, it's the opposite." Marinette broke away and peered up at him. "I don't deserve a man as good as you."

"Mari, you deserve every last bit of me." He picked up a strand of her wet hair and smiled at her.

She melted and bent up on her toes to kiss his lips.

They got out of the shower and got dressed into pajamas. Marinette slipped on a silver nightgown with black and pastel pink lace details. Adrien slipped on a pair of worn out red pajama bottoms with black spots. They sat low on his hips and made Marinette's cheeks turn pink.

"Do you have to wear your Ladybug pants to sleep?" Marinette giggled and brought her thumb to her lips.

"They're my favorite." Adrien smiled and gestured towards them.

"You've had them forever." Marinette sat on their bed.

"Since, high school." Adrien stood proud before her.

"Sorry to interrupt." Plagg flew out from hiding and Tiki followed close behind. "But next time you two want to galavant around buildings and steal kisses? Leave me out of it."

"Sorry, Plagg." Adrien smiled crookedly.

"Oh Plagg… Don't you remember all the other times this happened? It's love!" Tiki swirled around in bliss. "I think it's beautiful."

"Speak for yourself." Plagg crossed his arms and huffed. "I don't appreciate being pet that way."

Tiki rolled her eyes. "Sure you don't."

Plagg looked at her in disbelief and disappeared to find a tin of camembert.

Tiki brought her little hand to her mouth and giggled with her eyes shut. "He always gets that way."

"You love him, don't you Tiki?" Marinette smiled a heart warming smile.

Tiki nodded in bliss. "He's my other half. I'd be lost without him. Even if he is a pain, most days. But sometimes…" She smiled sweetly and looked off at the window. "he can be incredibly sweet."

Adrien gave Tiki a cheesy smile. He was a sucker for romance and seeing Tiki so in love pulled at his heart.

"Awww… Tiki!" Marinette pulled her in for a hug.

Tiki giggled and snuggled against her cheek. "I'm gonna go find Plagg." She zipped off and left the two heroes to sleep.

Adrien awoke an hour later to his phone's alarm, exhausted. He groaned and flung his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes. That was definitely not enough sleep. He only hoped to sleep more on the plane.

He got up and stretched, relieving his stiff muscles. "I hate this."

"I don't see why you're still doing these photoshoots if you hate them so much. You're a grown man, kid." Plagg tossed cheese into his mouth.

"Because it's my responsibility. When father passed away, suddenly, from a broken heart… I really didn't have a choice." Adrien sighed and opened the bathroom door.

Marinette pretended to sleep and listened to them talk.

"I remember that day." Plagg solemnly spoke.

"Yeah…" Adrien peered into the mirror at his tired expression.

"It's not your fault. He chose to be Hawkmoth. He enslaved a kwami." Plagg looked at Adrien with concern. "You defeated him by all means necessary."

"Yeah, but I never thought it would have involved telling my father off about my mother." Adrien sighed and leaned on the counter. "We could have found her together. Instead, I told him she had never loved him. That she wouldn't approve of what he was doing. That she wasn't coming back and she had made herself disappear because of his stubborn personality."

Plagg sighed and touched his cheek with his paw.

"Then when he found out using the wish to bring back my mother would mean losing his perfect mannequin...He couldn't lose his business tool." A tear fell down Adrien's cheek. "That's all I ever was. A business tool. Just a pretty face for his brand."

"You know that's not true." Marinette walked into the bathroom. She had heard enough and she couldn't take her Sun thinking of himself so lowly. "He loved you."

"Pretended to." Adrien huffed and wiped his eyes. "Even when he looked around for me during akuma attacks he never once cared. He only pretended to. And you know it. My father was selfish. He only wanted my mother back. I was just collateral."

"But he didn't sacrifice you for your mother, Adrien." Marinette grabbed his face and made him look at her. "He let his heart suffer until he couldn't do it anymore."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." He sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"What I mean to say is that he sacrificed his own heart for you, Minou. All great parents would do anything for their children and he made the ultimate sacrifice for you." Marinette smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. "You weren't just a mannequin. You were his son."

"If you say so." Adrien peered off to the side.

"I know so. After all, he kept you locked up because he was worried about you being hurt. Of course, he was also trying to kill you as Hawkmoth." Marinette shrugged. "But that was before he knew who you were."

Adrien looked her in the eyes with a warm smile.

"Until, the day he took your ring… when he found out who Chat was." Marinette remembered watching Hawkmoth kicking Chat to the ground of his layer and gripping his hand. How his other hand had taken off Chat's ring and Adrien's ashamed expression as his transformation had dropped. "Your father was so scared, dropped your hand,and he immediately turned his back and forgot about power."

Adrien gave a short laugh. "Yeah, because he was disappointed. He was always disappointed in me. Chat wasn't the perfect playboy that he had created."

"Chat was his son. His real one. And he loved you either way." Marinette shook his shoulders. "Parent's don't stop loving their kids. Most don't, anyway."

"Yeah, well, he's not one of those to show love, Mari." Adrien grabbed his arm nervously.

"He showed it in a different way, I guess." Marinette sighed. She felt like she was just going to keep talking in circles.

"What way? By locking me up all of my life until I escaped against his wishes or when he would punish me for absurd reasons? That man didn't know how to love." Adrien let tears fall, as he gestured away from them with his hand. "He never did. All he cared about was money and the next big fashion trend he could jump on with everyone else."

He furrowed his brows and brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "And I fear that I'm becoming just like him."

Marinette's mouth fell open in surprise and her eyes grew sad. She grabbed his face and shook her head. "No, no, no. You are NOTHING like him, you hear me?" She brought her forehead to his. "You're gentle and kind… You are a great father. Your kids adore you, Minou."

Adrien sighed. "I'm always leaving the country out of nowhere. The only time I control my own life is when I'm in a leather suit scampering along rooftops." He hit his fist on the countertop. "I'm still my damn teenager self, Mari."

"Kitty…" Marinette sighed defeated.

"I'm about to fly to London.I have a damn driver picking me up in an hour..." He gestured away from them in anger. "We just had a baby! And I'm flying off to London because I HAD to negotiate spending Christmas with my family!" He groaned and gripped the front of his hair.

With that, Louis's crying came from the monitor sitting on their side table. "I'll get him." Marinette moved away from him and left to their new baby.

Adrien clenched a fist and punched their sink in anger before crumbling to the floor.

"You gotta pick yourself up, kid." Plagg flew into his vision. "You can't lose yourself now."

Adrien sighed and dropped his hands from his messy hair. "I just want my own life, Plagg. Why is that impossible for me?"

"Look around. You have your own life. It's just sprinkled with your father's brand." Plagg shrugged. "But most of it is yours."

Adrien looked at him with a sad expression.

"Your father is gone. Stop letting him run your life. You're 30 years old, kid." Plagg grabbed his face with his hands. "You're not 15 anymore. And you definitely, aren't locked up in this house. I mean how many cars do you own?"

Adrien laughed at his kwami and got up off the floor.

"Alright, now get pretty. You have a plane to catch and some photos to take. It's only a small chunk of your time." Plagg touched his shoulder. "Don't let that ruin your WHOLE life."

"You're right, Plagg." Adrien began to wash up and get ready to go.

Marinette made her way to Louis's bedroom to find her mom cradling their baby. She sighed and let her shoulders fall.

"What's wrong? I heard you guys arguing." Sabine held a bottle in Louis's mouth, swaying back and forth to calm him.

"It's nothing. He was just-" She didn't want to give her mom details. It was his personal life and most people didn't know it. "The stress got to be too much. He'll be okay." She froze and looked up at her concern mom. "We're fine." She shook her hands in front of her with a smile. "Honestly, Momma."

"Okay… I just worry about the boy. And you." Sabine laughed quietly and passed Louis to Marinette. "They were good last night."

"Thank you again, Momma." Marinette smiled and rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Anytime. I love these kids." Sabine smiled from ear to ear. "I'm gonna head home and check on your papa."

"Okay, we'll come by the bakery soon." Marinette waved goodbye to her.

Sabine nodded and walked herself out of the house.

Marinette sat in the rocking chair and hummed a lullaby. The one Adrien always hummed to the kids.

Note: Thank you for reading my story so far! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien sat in the back of a silver town car. He twirled his silver ring around his right ring finger. His eyes watched the city pass by through the window. Of course, his driver would be Gorilla's son. He sighed at how much his situation reminded him of high school when he had been driven by his massive bodyguard. The one his father had forced him to have wherever he went. He internally cringed at the familiarity.

He scanned his finger down his smartphone's screen and landed on Marinette's message icon. He smiled at her photo and pressed it to start texting her.

 **Adrien: I miss u already.**

He hit send and waited for a reply. Adrien tapped a finger on his thigh and rested his head on his elbow. His phone let out a loud sound and he peered down to see a message from his wife.

 **Marinette: I miss u too, Kitty. But u'll be home b4 u even know it.**

Adrien smirked at his phone and quickly tapped his keyboard on his phone to respond.

 **Adrien: Not soon enough, m'Lady. Keep the kittens safe and sound. And be careful.**

Marinette's text flew in fast. His fingers raced to the message to bring it up.

 **Marinette: I will, Minou. Don't you worry. We love you. Now get some much needed Ag-rest. (Kiss Emoji)**

 **Adrien: Mari… your Chat is showing. Haha.**

 **Marinette: I don't know what you mean. I'm purrfectly feline fine. (Winky Face)**

 **Adrien: Ok, that was so… bad. But I kinda liked it.**

 **Marinette: I'm glad I aMews u.**

 **Adrien: Ok, stop. HAHA! It's too much.**

 **Marinette: But u know u love it.**

 **Adrien: Alright, u caught me like a bug-IN-A-nette. (Evil Smirk Face)**

 **Marinette: My, my, Mr. Agreste. I can't BEElieve u. Hehe.**

 **Adrien: Well, I butterFLY. See ya soon, Buginette.**

 **Marinette: See u soon, Chaton.**

He smiled and put his phone to sleep with the press of the power button. He shook his head and bit his lip. ' _That girl'_ He thought. Adrien leaned his head back against the headrest.

Marinette laughed at her phone and fed Louis in their arm chair in the family room. Emma and Hugo played, Mecha Strike III, one of Adrien and Marinette's fighting video games.

She smiled at how they reminded her of Adrien and her as teens. Hugo's tongue poked out and his face became competitive. Emma was passive and had a relaxed smile on her face. Marinette giggled and sent one last text to Adrien.

 **Marinette: The kids are playing Mecha Strike 3 and they remind me so much of us during our game tournament practice. Hugo's face is so focused and his tongue is poking out. Haha. Emma is so passive and resigned. Lol! It just looks so familiar.**

 **Adrien: HAHA! Send me a photo. I wanna see.**

Marinette opened the camera on her phone and took a snapshot of the two of them. She sent it off to him with a giggle.

His text flew in quick.

 **Adrien: They do look like us. LOL! I can't help it when I play. HAHA**

 **Marinette: Button masher.**

 **Adrien: Guilty as purrsicuted.**

 **Marinette: Don't make me agRESTe you.**

 **Adrien: Does it involve handcuffs? Because if so, I'll purrr fur u, m'Ladycop.**

Marinette's cheeks flushed and she cleared her throat and giggled. She nearly dropped her phone onto the floor. Her face turned jokingly serious.

 **Marinette: U need to FOCUS on your model photoshoot. Smile and strut that CHATwalk.**

 **Adrien: Mice one m'Lady. Before I go, tell the kids something.**

 **Marinette: LOL, What?**

 **Adrien: Tell them… I'll CATch them later and give them MEOWlions of hugs.**

 **Marinette: Alright, now go back to work.**

She picked up the hat she had been working on for her online shop. Her hands expertly began constructing the brim. Marinette loved being a stay at home mom and loved being able to run a shop online. She was pretty popular in entrepreneur magazines too. Of course, the Agreste name didn't hurt her popularity either. But she could care less about a last name or about how famous it was. She was in love with the man not the money or the fame. Besides, Ladybug was famous enough.

Marinette peered up to watch their kids play their game and she laughed at her husband. He was ridiculous.

Adrien sat in his folding director's chair and put his phone back on the table. A makeup artist freshened up his look. His hairstylist fixed his hair into a messy laid back fashion and slid a black fedora hat onto his head. Adrien sighed and let everyone do their job. The stylist whisked around him and unbuttoned his sports coat, letting it fall open. His white button down shirt was unbuttoned most of the way, showing off a hint of pectoral muscles. A faint green tie dangled loosely from around the collar of his shirt. His hands hung slack in the pockets of his matching grey slacks. The white loafers on his unsocked feet completed the look. He sighed and walked to pose on a stage for photos.

The flash was a constant reminder of the life he didn't control. The life his father had planned for him. His mind auto-locked onto Marinette and his family. He missed them so much. A part of him worried about them. He hoped they were okay and safe.

"Now, close your eyes. Imagine you're at a big party. You see a beautiful girl across the room. She is the woman of your dreams." The photographer gestured with his camera in his hands.

Adrien compiled and closed his eyes, imagining Marinette.

"Now, give her a look of pure seduction. That you will make her yours." The photographer brought his camera to his eyes, as Adrien opened his eyes and gave his best sexy expression. "Magnificent!"

Adrien's sultry look could have set a whole room of women on fire. His jade eyes glowed like candle light and he had a smirk that could break a million hearts.

"Now, she walked away." The photographer kept taking fast photos while his face changed to something darker. "Perfect. Change clothes!" He threw his camera to his assistant and Adrien walked off to get changed.

He didn't know if he could make it through any more hours of this. He was completely exhausted. His lack of sleep was catching up to him.

A stylist flew around him, removing clothing items and adding on new ones. Adrien brought a hand to his lips and yawned. He now wore low sitting khaki slacks with a nice black belt. The belt buckle was a brushed nickel. He was shirtless and the hairstylist came over and mussed his hair into a bed head fashion.

He rolled his eyes and sighed before walking back onto the photographer's stage.

"I want a pose that could set a room on fire." The photographer brought the camera to his eye again.

Adrien hooked his thumbs into the front of his waistband and let them pull the front down a bit, showing off the deep v of his hip muscles more. He let a smirk fall onto his face. Some of his messy blond locks fell in front of his eyes. His emerald eyes burned through the strands.

"Great! Beautiful! Well done!" The photographer's camera sounded off in a rapid fire of clicks. "Now, look like you just heard the funniest joke in the world."

Adrien put a hand in one pocket, outturned a foot, and held his chin laughing with his eyes closed, with a downturned face to the side. Picture perfect, Agreste. Just like his father would have wanted. He internally groaned, but kept the fake facade on the outside.

Emma ran around the family room. "When is daddy coming home?"

"Tomorrow morning." Marinette smiled and caught her mid run. "Gotcha!"

"Play tag with us!" Hugo smiled at her. It was a smile she hadn't seen on him in a while.

"Alright, let me put Louis down." Marinette laughed and set Louis down in the swing.

She began chasing her two kids around the room. "I'm gonna get you!" She ran up and caught Hugo in a big embrace.

That's when something on the television caught her eye. She stopped what she was doing and looked at the television screen.

"We're getting reports of a possible attack on Paris. Buildings are being destroyed across all of Paris. The casualties seem to be skyrocketing." A reporter fumbled with the papers in front of her. "Where are Ladybug and Chat Noir when the parisians need them most?"

Marinette immediately dialed Adrien's number. She figured he wouldn't answer and there was nothing he could do on his end. He was stuck in London. But she had to let him know about what was happening around her.

Adrien was laying on a made up bed with white sheets. He was wearing the newest style of Gabriel boxer briefs with one leg drawn up when he heard his phone ring.

"Can we take a break, please?" Adrien gave the photographer pleading eyes.

"Yeah, ten minutes, ." The photographer lowered his camera.

Adrien jumped off the bed using one arm and ran to his phone. He caught it before the last ring. "Hey!"

"Hey. Um… Paris is in trouble. There are buildings going down everywhere and lots of casualties. They're calling for Ladybug and Chat. I know you're stuck in London, but I thought I would warn you before I call my mother and-" Marinette played with her hair. A loud crackling sound came and ricocheted through the receiver.

"Listen, you're not doing this alone. I'll get out of here fast. " Adrien whispered. "I'll be there, as fast as, I can. Wait for me, Bugaboo. Seriously. And try to keep away from tall structures."

"Mm. Thank you, Kitty." Marinette nodded and held the phone closer to her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bugaboo. Be right there." Adrien smirked.

He hung up and nearly ran over to the photographer. "Sorry, I have a family emergency. Any chance we can finish these up within the next five minutes?" He gave him an award winning smile.

"You've got one more outfit and then we're done." The photographer nodded and Adrien ran off to change into his last outfit before taking off as Chat via staff. It'd be faster than trying to find a flight.

He sent a quick text to Marinette.

 **Adrien: Be there faster than you can swing a Yo-Yo.**

 **Marinette: Thank you, Minou. My mom is on her way.**

Adrien ran over to the next scene and posed in the newest outfit of the casual attire line. His heart raced and he worked harder than before.

"And… that's a wrap!" The photographer passed off his camera. "Nice job, Mr. Agreste. The pictures should be out within the next few weeks. Have a great rest of your day. I hope your family is okay."

"Thank you." Adrien ran off to put on the clothes he came to the studio in.

He stood in his dressing room and punched the air. "Plagg! Claws…"

"Adrien where are you going?" Natalie walked into the room with a tablet.

She was the last person he wanted to see. Her face had some soft wrinkles, but other than that, she was basically the same.

"I had a family emergency. The photos are done for the day." Adrien ran a hand to the back of his head. "I'm headed back, tonight."

"I'll get you a flight." Natalie began tapping her screen.

Adrien put his hand on hers to stop her. "I already took care of it. I'm not a small child anymore, Natalie. Thank you though. I'll be okay."

She peered at him, surprised. "Have a safe trip, Adrien."

Natalie turned and walked out of the room and Adrien relaxed against the wall.

Once the door was closed he transformed and took off towards Paris.


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette paced and waited for her mom to show back up at the door. The buzzer went off and Marinette couldn't have dropped her next design project faster than she had. She looked at the video footage to make sure it was her mom and was surprised to see her papa too.

"Papa?!" Marinette opened the front door and hugged him.

"He wanted to see the kids." Sabine smiled and walked in behind him.

"They're playing in the family room." Marinette forced a smile on her face. Her stomach did back flips and she peered over at a big clock. She thought about how Chat better get there fast. More crashing sounds filled the house.

"Grandma, Papa!" Hugo and Emma ran in filled with excitement.

"Hey, you two." Tom smiled and grabbed them both in a big bear hug. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too!" They cried in unison.

"Let's go play!" Emma pulled Tom's hand and Hugo followed.

"Guess, I'm going to go play." Tom shrugged and walked into the family room.

Sabine covered her mouth and giggled at the sight.

"Chat should be here soon." Marinette twiddled her thumbs in worry.

Sabine put a hand on her shoulder. "Sweety, you're not only Ladybug, but you're his wife. He'll be here. Now, spots on!" Sabine punched the air.

"That's Chat's thing." Marinette let a laugh pass her lips.

"What'd I miss?" Chat sat in an open window above them.

"Chat!" Marinette ran to him and he dropped down using his staff to soften the landing.

He let his staff retract into itself and held her close. "C'mon. It's getting bad out there. We gotta go. Thank you, Sabine."

"Please, call me mom." Sabine blushed and waved him off.

Chat smirked and pulled Marinette around a corner and trapped her to a wall.

"I don't know if I can do this." Marinette panicked and looked down.

"We got this. Yeah, it's been awhile since something this big has occurred. But we have it. It'll be just like old times." Chat breathed hard with excitement. "Back when we were Ladybug and Chat Noir, Heroes of Paris!"

"But we're so old now, Chaton. I just had a baby... I've been out of the chase for months…" Marinette's breathing quickened.

Chat grabbed her cheeks. "Mari… look at me."

She peered into his vibrant green eyes with doe eyed blue ones.

"You ARE Ladybug. You've always been Ladybug. You got this! You're more important than me, Bugaboo. You create things. I only destroy them. Destruction can't happen without creation, Buginette. Now go out there with me and FIGHT!" Chat kissed her hard on the lips and pressed against her. "You got this. WE got this. I'll always be by your side and if I'm not at the moment… Know that I'm following VERY close behind." He gave her a genuine smile and let her go.

Marinette's body filled with a new determination. "Alright, Spots on!"

Chat smiled as reds covered his wife and she became his teenage dream girl. "That's my girl."

He grabbed her hand and they sprang out of their house to fight whatever it was that was destroying their city of love.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo feeling a little rusty. She hadn't prepared for a fight like this. Plus, she wasn't a teenager anymore. Chat kept up, but he appeared to be going a lot slower than he normally would be.

She stopped on a roof and turned to him. Another building crumbled next to them and she screamed and leapt into him. Chat caught her fast. "You alright, Ladybug?"

"Yeah. It's just…" Ladybug looked down at her yo-yo and played with it. "I feel like I'm holding you back and slowing you down."

"Never, M'Lady." Chat smiled and kissed her on the head. "If anything, you push me forward."

The building beneath their feet began to shake and fall. Ladybug acted quick and threw her yo-yo to fling them to safety.

"What is happening?" Ladybug breathed hard and looked over at Chat.

He extended his staff and looked over at her. "I'm not sure. It reminds me of an akuma attack, but… fa.. Hawkmoth is gone."

"That's what I was thinking." Ladybug tried to think of any possibilities when they saw it. What was making the buildings fall down.

"They're falling like a game of dominos." Chat commented watching each building fall one after another.

"We have to hurry before there aren't anymore that can fall." Ladybug swung towards the cause.

"I'm with you." Chat followed close behind.

They reached the cause and it wasn't good. It was what they most feared. Chat's mouth fell open and Ladybug's expression copied him.

"I'm The Destroyer! I will ruin everything in this city for what's it's done to me!" A man in a black skin tight suit and a red viser across his eyes floated above the skyline.

"Oh, shit." Chat cursed under his breath and clenched his teeth in anger.

Ladybug shook her head. "Hawkmoth?"

"No, not Hawkmoth. I work for Peacock!" The man let out a sinister laugh and pushed a button in his hand, sending a missile to destroy the next building next to them.

"Peacock?!" Ladybug and Chat spoke in unison as disbelief took over their expressions. "Who's Peacock?"

"It's not important! Paris has taken everything from me and now I will take everything from it!" Destroyer pointed his trigger at them.

"Right!" Ladybug filled with confidence and jumped from where they stood. Chat followed her. "Where is it?"

"It's hard to tell, but I'm gonna guess it's that trigger mechanism." Chat pointed at the man's hand.

"Got it!" Ladybug swung her yo-yo and flung herself to where the villain stood.

She tried to use her yo-yo to grab the man's wrist, but he was too quick. Chat dropped down onto the roof and swung his staff at the akumatized victim. The Destroyer fought back. The fight turned into a fist fight match. Chat ducked as the Destroyer's fists went for his face. He dodged a kick attack.

Chat swung out his staff and blocked him against a wall. "Now, Ladybug!" He called, not turning away from his opponent.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug yelled and threw her yo-yo in the air.

An object fell into her arms.

"A carabiner?" Chat questioned the object and the victim got away from him.

"You'll see." Ladybug looked around her. Red and black spots colored the wall beside them and Chat's belt. "Give me your belt."

"With pleasurrrre, my lady." Chat purred and took his belt off with ease and threw it to her.

"Follow me." She winked at him and ran towards the wall and used it as a springboard.

He copied her and used his staff to hover for a bit. Ladybug held the belt stretched out in front of her body before hooking it around the victim in a surprise air attack. She took the carabiner and hooked it to a chicken wire fence on the roof, so that he was trapped.

Chat landed on the roof and put his hands on his hips.

Ladybug grabbed the trigger in his hand and looked at Chat with a smile. "Chat, do your thing!"

"Cataclysm!" Chat swung his hand around in a wide stance.

"Catch, Kitty!" Ladybug tossed the trigger box to him and he caught it with his black bubbling hand. It disintegrated into a million pieces.

A peacock feather flew out of it and floated in the air.

"No more evil doing for you, pretty feather?!" Ladybug swung her yo-yo and caught the feather inside it.

Her yo-yo opened back up and dropped the feather out, unphased. Ladybug twisted it between her fingers confused and then handed it to Chat.

An evil laugh erupted from The Destroyer.

Chat's face became unamused. "What's so funny?"

"It's not an Akuma." The Destroyer grinned in an off way.

"What do we do then?" Ladybug became more worried than before. She peered over at her husband.

Chat thought for a moment. "We could take him to the police. They could hold him until we figure out how to deal with this." Chat tapped his chin with one foot turned out.

"Alright, let's go then. Grab him." Ladybug pointed at the tied up villain.

"Peacock won't like this." The villain seethed and glared at the two of them.

Chat rolled his eyes, unhooked, and grabbed the guy, throwing him over his shoulder. "Don't get your suit in a bunch."

He extended his staff and took off to the police station with Ladybug trailing behind him.

They dropped down and opened the door.

"Chat Noir and Ladybug?" Roger the policeman peered at them in surprise.

"We seem to have a new boss named the Peacock. We can't deevilize anything. So… can we hold the villains here until we figure out what the hell to do about all of this? This is The Destroyer." Chat turned around so that the villain's face was facing them. "Say hi…"

The Destroyer gave the cop an unamused look.

"Lock him up!" Roger ordered around some officers behind him.

Chat smiled, removed the belt and carabiner, and dropped the man in front of the wall of police officers. "Now, play nice."

Ladybug and Chat made their way outside of the police station.

Chat refastened his belt around his waist and pet his long lost tail after handing Ladybug the miraculous object.

"Thank you, Kitty. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug scratched under his chin, threw the carabiner up into the air, and watched it turn into a million red pieces and fix all of Paris.

She fell to her knees, exhausted. Chat ran up to her and helped her up off the ground by her elbow. "You okay, m'Lady?"

"Yeah, just tired. What and who is Peacock? And Why didn't my yo-yo work on the feather?" She peered up, panting, into Chat's green eyes with worry.

"I don't know." Chat sighed and closed his eyes."C'mon let's head back home."

Ladybug nodded and Chat grabbed her by the waist and took them by staff to their home. He dropped them in an alley beside their house so they could detransform.

Sabine and Tom were waiting at the front door in a panic.

"Are you guys okay? We saw it all on TV!" Sabine began to fuss over them.

She did a once over turning them all about.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "We're fine mom. How are the kids?"

"Sound asleep." Tom gave a heart warming smile.

"Those kids can sleep through anything." Adrien laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, we'll be heading out." Tom rested his hand on Sabine's shoulder and dragged her towards the door. "C'mon, mon cherie. They're fine."

Sabine left filled with worry, but followed Tom out of the house anyway.

Adrien flopped onto the couch in the family room and rested his head back on the cushions. Marinette stood in the middle of the room with an arm crossed across her chest, biting her thumb nail.

"Bugaboo… sit. Please." Adrien pleaded with her. He patted the empty space next to him with a smile that melted her heart.

She shook her head and he saw her knees shake. Adrien sighed, put his arm around her shoulders and swung her legs up into his arms.

Marinette let him take her to the grand piano. He sat her down on the bench and he went around to sit beside her.

Adrien rested his slender fingers on top of the piano keys. "I've been working on something."

Marinette's eyes widened and her cheeks became filled with pinks, as a sweet melody poured out from his finger tips. She didn't recognize it. It was beautiful and when he looked over into her ocean eyes… his forest eyes were filled with his soul. Her heart raced back in time to when he had handed her his umbrella in the rain. How she had fallen in love at that very moment, right when she had opened the umbrella. After, it had collapsed around her.

She recognized his expression and he realized what she had meant by hers. They were so young back then, but it was so bluntly obvious. _She's just a friend._ His voice filtered into her mind along with the song. It had seemed like such a curse, but it wasn't once she had watched the phrase morph into something beautiful like a blooming flower. The melody almost imitated rain and something sweet like honey.

Marinette was in cloud nine and her expression clearly showed it. She closed her eyes, smiled, and bobbed her head to the music. Adrien smiled and kept the melody playing. He could watch her for hours.

The song slowly came to an end and Marinette opened her eyes. He had a hand in his lap and the other resting on the keys.

"I've been working on that since the day I met you." Adrien smiled at her. "I was waiting for the right time to play it."

Marinette leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Minou."

"You're very welcome, Mari." Adrien blushed,kissed the back of her hand, and stood up with an outstretched hand. "We should go to bed. We can figure out this Peacock thing in the morning."

"Sounds good." Marinette hummed and took his hand.


	12. Chapter 12

That night was filled with a lack of sleep. Adrien kept tossing and turning. His mind was filled with thoughts on the fight they had just had. He finally gave up on sleep and threw the blankets off. He made his way down the stairs to the grand piano.

He sat at the bench and started playing. Bach's "Marcello" flew out from his fingertips. It was a welcoming distraction to the events from earlier.

Adrien sighed and let his fingers run along the keys, as he played the sweet yet dark melody. He barely heard Marinette walk up behind him. Adrien felt her hands drop to his shoulders.

His fingers left the keys, he turned around, and pulled her into his lap. She straddled his thighs and laid her arounds around his neck. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No, you?" Adrien sighed and kissed her lips gently.

"No and I was headed to get Louis. He woke up." Marinette sighed and untangled herself from him.

"Sorry. I should have gone and got him, but I didn't hear through my piano playing." Adrien felt ashamed for not getting up and going to get their baby. He felt like she was always taking care of him. "You know what? I'll go get him this time. You relax."

"Sounds good." Marinette smiled and sat on the piano bench.

Adrien left up the stairs to Louis's room. Louis was wiggling in his crib and Adrien smiled. He reached in and pulled him out.

"Shh…" Adrien hushed his son and rocked him. "Hungry?"

He changed him and took him downstairs towards the kitchen.

Adrien opened the fridge with his foot and pulled out a bottle that Marinette had put in there for late night feedings. He warmed it before he began feeding Louis. He walked around the kitchen and hummed a melody before making his way back into the family room.

Marinette watched him rock Louis and hum a lullaby and she smiled. It warmed her heart to see him with the kids. He was a great father.

"What's with the smile?" Adrien blushed and laughed quietly.

Marinette shook her head. "Nothing. You just look… perfect." She breathed and held her head in her hands.

Adrien smirked and didn't want to pass up the opportunity. "You mean, Purrrfect, m'Lady."

Marinette rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I take it back."

"Hey! Rude!" Adrien chuckled and kept rocking Louis.

Marinette hushed him. "You're gonna wake all of the kids." She giggled and covered her lips with her hand.

"So, who do you think Peacock could be?" Adrien put Louis over his shoulder to burp him and sat down on the couch next to Marinette.

"I don't know. We don't have much to go on. Other than that she has a feather and that it does nothing." Marinette sighed.

"So, why would someone work for Peacock if she doesn't akumatize her victims?" Adrien looked off at the ceiling in thought.

"I'm not sure…" Marinette's voice trailed off in thought. "Maybe…"

"They work for her because they want to?" Adrien peered over at her from the side. The expression reminded her of when they were playing games in her room as teenagers. A blush formed on her cheeks at the memory. He looked too perfect with his hair slicked back and how his eyes bore into hers in the most magical lucky greens.

"Why would they work for her though?" Marinette came to from her daze.

"Maybe they agree with her ideals?" Adrien shrugged and peered forward. "And maybe the feather is a calling card?"

"But what are her ideals? What does she want? Hawkmoth wanted to wish for your mother back. What does this Peacock want? And without seeing more villains coming from her… we won't know that the feather is a calling card for sure." Marinette closed her eyes in defeat and leaned back into the couch.

"I don't know, Mari. I guess we'll have to wait and see if another villain shows up." Adrien ran a hand through his messy hair.

They really didn't have to wait long for the next villain to show up.

Marinette stood at the counter mixing up the makings for crepes. Adrien stood next to her chopping the tops off of the strawberries. Emma played at the counter with crayons and some paper, while Hugo was finishing up his homework for school. Louis was soundly sleeping in the bassinet.

Adrien sliced the strawberries and went over to grab a sauce pan out from a cupboard. He set it on the burner and put it on low heat. Marinette smiled and her heart filled with happiness at watching him. She had taught him everything he knew about cooking for the most part per his request. He had always wanted to learn, but he had never been allowed. Adrien's father made sure that his personal chef had made everything. When they got married he had made her promise to never have help in their house. He wanted a normal family life.

Marinette watched him put the strawberries into the pan and then watched him fish out white sugar. He poured some sugar on top of the strawberries and took a spatula to stir them around, coating them in the sugar.

She walked over to start making the crepes next to him at the stove. Marinette wrapped an arm around his waist and reached up to kiss him. "You've come a long way."

"All thanks to you, Bugaboo." Adrien smiled and kissed her on the lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tasted strawberries on his tongue. The sound of boiling and the site of steam brought her to her senses.

"You're welcome, Minou. But you're burning them." She giggled and he broke away from her and stirred the strawberries fast.

"I think they're okay still." Adrien tensed up.

Marinette laughed harder, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm sure they'll still be delicious."

She flipped the crepes and filled them with cream and strawberry sauce.

Right as she set the plates down for them to all eat together a flash emergency news report pinged on Adrien's phone.

"What is it?" Marinette sat down and looked at Adrien.

He fished out his phone and saw an emergency alert.

 **Le Grand Paris is under attack by a masked man. Around 10 A.M a masked man walked into the grand hotel demanding to speak to the Mayor. Stating that he wanted to negotiate a deal. He has bombs planted throughout the city, ready to detonante if Mr.** **Bourgeois** **doesn't meet with him.**

Adrien's face grew pale and he passed his phone to Marinette. Her lips parted and she nearly ran to call her parents. Marinette tried to appear to not be as worried as she was, for the kids sake.

"Love, I would watch them if we weren't busy. How about you call Alya. I'm sure she would come help you guys out." Sabine smiled and handed change back to a customer with her phone to her ear.

"But, she doesn't know what we do. She also is still running that Ladyblog on the side…" Marinette groaned.

"I'm sorry, but our hands are tied here." Sabine really did feel bad, but she had few options.

"It's okay. I'll call Alya." Marinette hung up her phone and shrugged at Adrien.

"So… Alya then?" Adrien took a bite of food and closed his eyes in bliss.

"Guess so…" Marinette flipped through her contact list before landing on a photo of her best friend.

Her phone rang and rang until a familiar voice picked up.

"Marinette?" Alya about screamed into the phone with excitement. "It's been a while! Tell me you saw my last post on my blog."

"I did. It was… interesting." Marinette cringed and played it off.

"You hated it, didn't you?" Alya's shoulders sank.

"No, no. It was good!" Marinette smiled.

"So, let me in on all that I've missed. How's Adrien?..." Alya played with a pen and smiled at Nino, who was feeding their six month old son.

"He's good." She looked over at him stuffing his face with strawberries and cream. Marinette stifled a giggle and brought her pointer finger to wipe some stray cream off his cheek and put it in her mouth. "He's just running Gabriel's brand. Modeling. Ya know, same old same old. How about you two?"

Adrien groaned at her comment and she mouthed an apology his way.

"I got this new gig doing entertainment articles for a bigtime online newspaper. And.. Nino is getting pretty famous within the DJ scene. Oh! And we have a six month old boy named, Leo." Alya peered over at Nino.

"Tell my man, I miss him!" Marinette heard Nino yelling toward the phone.

She laughed and peered over at her husband. "Nino says he misses you."

"I miss you too, man!" Adrien called back with as much enthusiasm.

"Those two need a room." Alya laughed. "So… why'd you call?"

"Well, my parents are busy today with the bakery and… I kinda need a babysitter." Marinette tangled her finger in her hair. "Oh, and congratulations on the new baby!"

"Thanks girl! But, no can do. I just got an alert about something crazy happening at Le Grand Paris and I'm sure Ladybug and Chat Noir will be there." Alya laughed with excitement.

"No! I mean-" Marinette nervously laughed. "It would only be for a couple hours. Besides, you have a baby to get home to. Please… I promise we'll get lunch later."

Alya sighed and shrugged. "Alright, I'll do it. What time you need us there?"

Nino perked up and gave her this confused expression.

"Now?" Marinette quietly spoke and rubbed the back of her neck. She felt like she was slowly gaining Adrien's mannerisms. Probably because they were always together.

"Like right now, right now?!" Alya pointed down at the counter near her.

"Yep." Marinette spoke matter of factly."Right now. Hugo will be going off to school for the day and it'll just be Emma and Louis."

"I thought I saw somewhere that you two had another baby. Congratulations! Do you live in the Agreste mansion? Like the old one?" Alya's voice raised up in question. She had been traveling around the last few years and hadn't had a moment to catch up with her best friend.

"Yep. Adrien wanted to keep it. He felt it was only right since it was his childhood home. We did change the paint scheme, remodeled it a bit and moved some things around." Marinette smiled at the memory of them signing the paperwork and watching the progress of his old home morphing from a stark white cold house to a warm and loving home.

"We'll try to get out the door soon." Alya smiled and sat down next to Nino.

She hung up the phone and picked up her fork.

"Are they on their way? Because my phone just got a second alert." Adrien's face filled with worry.

"They should be here, shortly." Marinette smiled and began to eat her food.


	13. Chapter 13

Alya pushed the call button near the gate after walking up to the giant house.

"It looks so different." Nino rubbed the back of his head and adjusted his red cap. He held Leo's carrier in the other hand.

"Yet the same." Alya shrugged, holding her cell phone.

"ALYA!" Marinette's excited face appeared on the LCD screen.

"Hey, girl!" Alya's smile reached from ear to ear and her eyes closed into smiles.

"Come on in." The gate opened and the LCD screen went black.

Nino followed Alya up to the front doors. They took in the site of the house. It looked so different on the outside. It was a cream tone with vinery running up the walls. Small pink flowers bloomed between the green leaves. A fountain sat off to the side with a small metal bench under a big flowering tree. It was beautiful.

"This place has changed a lot." Alya smiled and took in its beauty and love.

Nino's mouth fell open at the sight of it all.

The front door opened to reveal Adrien, standing with a hand in his front jean pocket. "Hey."

"Hey, man!" Nino set Leo down and ran up to Adrien, trapping him in a giant embrace. "We have so much to talk about, dude!"

Adrien laughed and hugged him back. "I missed you too, Nino. But we gotta go. Catch up with you later tonight?" He gave him an apologetic grin.

"Yeah, yeah." Nino smiled and patted him on the shoulder. He went back to pick up Leo's carrier and brought him inside the house.

Marinette met them with the three kids. "This is Emma, Hugo, and Louis."

Emma peeked from behind Marinette and clung to her legs. "Hi." Her voice sounded so small.

"Hey." Hugo smiled and gave an awkward wave. He reminded Alya of Adrien when they were in high school.

She stifled a laugh behind her hand.

"I'm Alya. I've been friends with your mom for a LONG time." Alya smiled at both of them. "We're gonna have fun tonight. I promise."

"She's the best babysitter and mom!" Marinette chimed in with a warm smile.

"Totally." Nino perked up and unbuckled Leo from the carrier. "And this is little Leo."

"He's so… cute!" Marinette beamed with love at their baby.

"Thanks! Your kids are gorgeous!" Alya wasn't too surprised by that though.

Adrien went to open his mouth and reflect on Alya's comment.

Marinette put her pointer finger to his lips. "If you say what I think you are about to… no pets for you for a week." Marinette gave him a teasing look.

Adrien gave her a challenging expression. "Oh really?" He leaned into her before leaning back and resting a hand behind his head with closed eyes. "I was only going to say I make CATastroph-"

Marinette cut him off by grabbing his chin and planting a hard kiss on his mouth. "I said don't." She whispered in his ear and his breathing hitched while his cheeks turned bright red.

"Wow, Mari. You really have gotten older. And more daring..." Alya laughed and put her hands on her hips. "Back in highschool you would have been all bleh blah uh… if Adrien would have come up to you, just to say hello."

Nino laughed at his wife's words. "Man, it took you guys so long to get together."

"It didn't take that long…" Marinette pursed her lips.

"Yeah. Only till college." Alya smiled and took Leo from Nino. "Remember all the crazy schemes we went through to try to get Adrien to notice you? Oh and don't forget all the photos of him on your walls."

"Alya…" Marinette blushed and waved her away.

"I remember when I saw those photos." Adrien leaned into her, wiggling his eyebrows. He looked ridiculous and Marinette pushed him away by his nose.

"That was so embarrassing… I hadn't meant for you to see those." Marinette played with Louis's small finger nervously.

"And some of those photos I had taken with my phone." Alya flashed a sly smile.

Adrien looked at his lady with big doe eyes. His face flushed. "You really did love me, didn't you?"

Marinette flushed in response. "No! I mean. Y- yes. Maybe just a little." She giggled and looked away. "You were gorgeous...dreamy… I mean! It wasn't just your looks. Y- your heart was kind and you were smart..." She chewed on her lower lip.

Alya smiled and laughed. "Still the same Mari."

"Alya…" Marinette scolded her best friend before she heard Adrien's phone receive a new emergency notification. "Gotta go. There's food and drinks in the fridge. Help yourself. There are guest rooms made up. Take your pick and… we'll be back soon. Um… Hugo has school. So he'll be home around 2:45." Marinette gave her a fast run down. "Louis's bottles are in the fridge and his diapers and everything are in his room at the top of the stairs." She handed Nino Louis.

"Catch up with you tonight, Nino!" Adrien smiled with his bright white teeth showing and yanked Marinette out the front door before dragging her to the alleyway to transform.

 **Note: Sorry it's so short. I'll post a longer part next. :) Thank you all for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14: NSFW 3

**Warning: This chapter contains NSFW material. Enjoy! :)**

Chat sprang through Paris following a woman in red. Ladybug swung her yo-yo and zipped passed buildings till she landed in front of the hotel.

"Are you ready?" Ladybug peered over her shoulder at him.

"Are you ever really ready?" Chat dangled his hands over the staff resting on his shoulders with an unamused expression.

"I guess you're right." Marinette closed her eyes and sighed.

Chat smirked and shook his blond hair from his eyes and swung his staff off his shoulders into a crouched fighting stance. "Let's end this."

Ladybug gave a quick nod before flinging open the doors to Le Grand Paris.

The hotel was lavish and expensive. It hadn't changed much since high school. Part of Chat thought that it was because it had always been decorated with Chloe's tastes in mind. Her favorite color was gold. He shook his head to clear his mind. Chat needed to focus on the task at hand, not on Chloe. Chloe didn't matter. The masked man did.

Chat ran to the elevator with Ladybug trailing behind and slammed his finger into the top floor button. "C'mon… c'mon."

"Chat. Slamming your finger into the button won't make it go any faster." Ladybug leaned her weight onto her right foot with a hand on her hip.

"I'm worried." Chat admitted in defeat.

Ladybug knew his long time friend was in danger. Even if she, herself, didn't like Chloe. She was important to Adrien. She sighed and peered into his eyes. "I'm sure Chloe is fine. She's gotten out of predicaments before."

"Yeah, but has her husband?" Chat gave her an exhausted look.

Ladybug huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "The model? You think a hotshot model like that would have dealt with any trouble in his life?" She pointed up at where he was located.

"I resent that." Chat looked at her with a scowl. "Did you forget about who YOU married, Bugaboo?"

Ladybug covered her mouth. "Sorry. I mean… I know you can handle yourself just fine. But that married Chloe!"

"She's not that bad once you get to know her and you've never given her a chance." Chat shrugged and crossed a foot over his ankle.

"Well… She's always been mean to me. Even at our wedding."Ladybug huffed. "Anyways, it's not important. Let's just catch this guy and get out of here."

"Sounds good to me." Chat took out his staff and extended it, as the elevator doors opened.

They raced down the hallway towards the mayor's suite. Of course when they reached for the door a shrill voice came from it. A very familiar shrill voice.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Here we go…"

"Just be nice, Ladybug." Chat chuckled and twirled his staff before whirling it atop his shoulders.

"I'm trying, Kitty. Trust me." She gritted her teeth with a smile.

"Oh...kay… then." Chat gave her a concerned smile before opening the door to the room.

"I want you to tell all of Paris that you have relinquished your position to Madame Peacock!" A man in a black mask held a gun pointed towards the Mayor's head.

"Shit…" Chat breathed under his breath.

"Oh God." Ladybug stopped short.

"Okay, okay." Mayor Bourgeois held his hands above his head.

"Don't shoot my husband!" Chloe screamed from a corner of the room.

"Not helping." Ladybug whispered towards Chat.

"Well, wouldn't you do the same." Chat snapped at her with irritation.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "How do we get out of this one?"

"You're the one with the lucky charm." Chat began holding his staff out before him.

"We have to get the gun out of his hand first." Ladybug looked at her husband. "Distract him."

Chat rolled his eyes and whispered. "If I get shot… I blame you."

"I think you can manage a little gunplay, Minou." Ladybug winked at him and ran for cover.

Chat snuck up behind the masked man and grabbed him from behind. Chat's hand clasped around the villain's gun hand and he pulled the gun towards the ceiling just in time for the trigger to get pulled.

"My 24 karat ceilings!" Chloe screamed and held her face in her hands.

"Your husband is at stake and all you can think about is the ceilings?!" Ladybug screamed at Chloe in anger. She had tried to be nice.

Chat groaned and twisted the guy's gun hand behind the man's back and got a hold of the gun. He yanked it from the man's fingers and put it in the back of his tail belt. "You're under arrest."

"Peacock will get what she wants. She always does. No matter what you two do… she'll find you and she'll do everything in her power to make a better Paris." The masked man spit back at Chat in anger before letting out a maniacal fit of laughter.

"What is with these people?" Chat struggled against the man thrashing about.

"I don't know." Ladybug grabbed the gun from Chat and broke it. A feather flew out and she picked it up. "I also don't understand these feathers."

"Peacock will find you. She will!" The masked man tried to pull against Chat for freedom.

Chat pulled the maniacal man away. "We'll take out the trash."

"Thank you, Chat and Ladybug." Chloe ran over to her model and mayor husband. Her father had retired and the city had elected Chloe's husband.

Chat and Ladybug threw the masked man into the jail cell and the police locked it behind him.

"Thanks again." Chat saluted them.

"Anytime." The policeman knocked the metal bars with a smirk. "Locking these guys up is always a pleasure."

The masked man scowled at them. Ladybug sighed and left the police station with Chat following behind her.

"Ready to go home and have some real fun?" Chat smiled at his lady.

"Of course, Minou." Ladybug smiled and ran her fingers under his chin, seductively peering at him, walking away with her hips swaying.

Chat gulped and smiled with his hands clasped near his face. "I'm in heaven."

He helplessly leaped and bounded over city buildings behind her. Captivated by her.

They dropped into their bedroom through the window and Ladybug pressed him against the bedroom wall. She threw his arms above his head and pressed her body against his.

Chat stiffened up and let his eyelids fall low. A smirk fell onto his full lips.

Ladybug grabbed his gold bell and let the zipper fall revealing more of his neck. She trailed kisses down his neck and followed the bell downwards until his muscular chest showed.

He sucked in a breath and grabbed her by her hips. He body rolled into her and gently caught her lower lip with his teeth.

"What about Alya and Nino?" Chat let out the words in a husky whisper.

"I forgot." Ladybug hummed in response kissing him on the lips and running her tongue along his bottom lip. "Guess we'll resume this later, Mr. Agreste."

"Claws in." Chat whispered and was covered in a green light.

Plagg flew out of the room to find cheese.

Adrien yanked Ladybug towards him again and hoisted her up onto his hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss.

Her soft tongue ran over his and he let out a groan. "I swear you'll be the death of me." Adrien moaned and sighed.

"Shut up and kiss me harder." Ladybug grabbed his hair roughly and caught his lips, pressing her breasts against him.

"Fuck." Adrien let a curse slide past his lips in a muffled whisper before carrying her to the shower in the master bedroom.

Adrien hit the shower handle with his hand, his lips and tongue still tangled with Ladybug's.

The shower turned on and instantly heated up to the perfect temperature. Ladybug pulled her lips away from his and whispered. "Spots off." A red light illuminated her and revealed Marinette.

"Hey." Adrien smiled and Marinette grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

Her lips, fervently, moved against his. She couldn't get enough of him. Adrien moaned and rolled his hips against hers.

He slowly lowered her feet to the ground and shrugged off his over ran her hands under the hem of his shirt till she pulled it over his head. She grabbed him and pulled him closer to her body.

"Make me meow, Kitty." Ladybug pressed her lips to his and ran her hand over the front of his jeans.

Adrien groaned, hooked his fingers in the waistband of her pants and yanked them down. He grabbed her, picked her up, and flipped them around, so her back hit the wall of the shower.

"I'll make you do more than meow, Buginette." Adrien captured her lips with his and slid one hand between them, teasing her.

A knock sounded on the bathroom door. "Are you back?" Emma's voice chimed through the wooden door.

Marinette covered her mouth and giggled. "Yes, Lovebug. We'll be down in a minute."

Adrien groaned and let Marinette down. "Terrible timing."

"We have all night, Minou." Marinette cut the water off and stepped out.

"Yeah, but now I get to be uncomfortable until then." He huffed in annoyance.

"You'll live." She patted his cheek and got dressed before walking out of the bathroom.

"Mommy!" Emma squealed and ran at her.

"I missed you too, Lovebug." Marinette picked her up and hugged her.

Adrien came out of the bathroom and slipped on one of his black v-neck tees. He adjusted his jeans, showing discomfort on his face.

Marinette giggled and poked Emma's nose with her finger.

"Daddy!" Emma finally looked over at her dad.

He put a smile on his face for her. "Hi, my love!"

Marinette handed her over to him.

"Did you have fun with Alya and Nino?" Adrien looked her in the eye.

"Yeah! She was a unicorn princess!" Emma's hands went into the air and Marinette giggled at the memory from when they were teenagers.

Adrien was lost in the whole moment. He must have missed something. "Sounds great!" He gave her an awkward smile.

"I'll explain later." Marinette let out a louder laugh.

He smiled warmly at her and hugged his daughter close. "You're the light of my life." He whispered in his daughter's ear. "Now, how about we go see this unicorn purrincess."

Emma giggled at her dad and nodded.

He put her up onto his shoulders and ducked out of the room with Marinette following close behind him.

They walked down the stairs and into the family room to find Alya on the couch.

"Hey, You're back! We never heard you walk in." Alya smiled and waved at them.

"How were the kids?" Marinette sat down on the couch across from them.

"They were good." Alya motioned over to a sleeping Louis and Leo. "Hugo is upstairs in his room playing with Nino."

"Wow, you got both of the babies to pass out?" Marinette was shocked.

"Years of practice." Alya waved her off.

"That's true." Marinette laughed. "Unicorn Princess."

"She told you, huh?" Alya winked at Emma on Adrien's shoulders.

He set her down onto the floor with a crashing sound. "I'm gonna go talk to Nino." He motioned with his thumb up the stairs.

Alya nodded with a smile and Marinette giggled behind her hand.

"So, girl. Fill me in with all the deets." Alya gushed. "Is he a good kisser? A good lover? I mean you have three kids." She genuinely laughed.

"Mm.. yes and…" Marinette brought a finger to her chin. "Yes."

Alya let out an eek and clasped her hands in front of her chest. "You did it girl! I'm proud of you."

"What about Nino?" Marinette gave her a sly smile.

"What do you think, girl?" Alya sat next to her and nudged her arm.

"Yes?" Marinette giggled and felt like they were back in high school. "I missed this." She sighed and leaned her head against the other girl's shoulder.

"Me too." Alya sighed and leaned against her.

"I can't believe this is what our life became." Marinette smiled and let a dreamy expression fall on her face.

"Me either, girl." Alya sighed and relaxed.

Adrien opened the door to his son's bedroom to find Nino playing with an action figure.

He made loud stomp noises, as he walked the figure along the carpeted flooring. "I will destroy you!" Nino's voice boomed in a low tone.

Adrien grabbed another action figure out of a bucket with one hand in his pocket. "Not if I do it first!" He boomed and made his villain swoop through the air.

Hugo giggled and flew his hero up into the air. "I will save the town and all of the people because I am CATastrophically PAWesome!"

Adrien's eyes shined with pride, but he quickly swallowed it. He couldn't let Chat through with Nino around.

Nino laughed at Hugo's words before making explosion sounds and destroying parts of the city they had built in the middle of his floor rug.

"I used to play with action figures all the time as a kid." Nino messed with his hat.

"Me too." Adrien laughed and sat next to Nino on the floor.

"I'll take you down!" Hugo fought the two villains and won. "Now to rebuild the town!" Hugo pretended to throw something into the air and fixed the city.

"No…!" Nino and Adrien yelled out in unison, in defeat and fell back onto the floor in fits of laughter.

Hugo ran and jumped on top of them and they let out a loud sound from the impact, laughing harder.

Alya and Marinette smiled at the loud banging sounds coming from upstairs and the loud laughter. "Someone's having fun."

"I think they're both having fun." Marinette giggled and fell back on the couch. "My house may not survive."

Alya fell back in laughter and wiped tears from her eyes. "I can't breathe."

"Me either." Marinette squealed.

Once they calmed down Alya finally spoke. "We need to get together more often."

"I agree." Marinette smiled over at her.

Marinette sat on the couch watching _My Neighbor Totoro_ with Emma attached to her side. She ran her fingers through her golden hair. Marinette had put Emma in Ladybug pajamas and was slowly watching her fall soundly asleep. Adrien watched intently from the couch across from them. He twiddled his thumbs waiting for her to close her eyes. He had been dying ever since they were interrupted in the shower by a very cute small child.

Hugo had already gone to bed after doing his homework and Louis was sound asleep for now in his crib. He just had one more to get to sleep. As soon as Emma closed her eyes and slumped more, Adrien abruptly stood up from the couch. He scooped Emma up and took her upstairs to her bed.

Marinette's mouth fell into a small oh shape, watching her husband move fast. She heard his footsteps, as he took the stairs two at a time back towards her. He scooped her up from the couch and claimed her mouth with his before taking her into the kitchen. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He sat her on the countertop and stood between her parted thighs. Adrien kissed along the side of her neck and ran a hand under the hem of her top. His hand slowly caressed up her side and over her waist until his fingers lingered beneath her breast. Marinette let out a small shriek as, his fingers made their way under her bra and caressed her. He moved his other hand slowly up the back of her shirt and unhooked the clasp of her bra in one swift tweak of his fingers.

Marinette broke the kiss and licked her lips with seductive eyes. "You're getting good at that."

"I've had a lot of practice, m'Lady." Adrien purred against the top of her chest.

Her loose bra gained him access to her breast. He cupped her soft breast and slowly rolled ran his thumb over her swollen nipple. She let out a breathy moan and tilted her head back. Adrien smirked and lightly pinched her hardened nipple causing Marinette to bite back a scream of ecstasy.

She clasped her thighs around his hips and he pulled her closer until she could feel how turned on she made him. Her hand ran down his chest to his abs to where he needed her most. Adrien let out a groan and licked and sucked on her neck. Her breath caught in her throat and she gripped his back with her nails.

"I've been distracted with the thoughts of you in that shower all day, Bugaboo." Adrien brought his soft lips to her ear and lightly nibbled on it.

She bit her lip and rubbed him through his jeans causing him to take a sharp intake of breath."Then… show me what's been on your mind." Marinette wiped a bit of whipped cream from the dessert plate that was next to them on the island and slipped her finger into her mouth, seductively licking it off with doe eyes.

Adrien grabbed her chin and licked the remaining cream off her top lip. "What you do to me, m'Lady."

Marinette giggled and pushed him away. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bowl of leftover whipped cream and set it on the counter. Adrien leaned back against the counter and put one foot over his other ankle and watched her.

She walked over and slid her hands down his chest to the buckle on his jeans. His eyes grew wide and he uncrossed his legs. Marinette slid down to her knees and popped the metal buckle open.

She ran her hands over his thighs and he gripped the counter behind him, biting his lip, peering down at her. Marinette stood up and pulled his belt from the loops of his tight jeans. Way too tight at that moment for his liking.

He grabbed her chin and kissed her hard on the lips. Her lips parted and he took the moment to slide his tongue against hers. She moaned into the kiss.

Marinette broke the kiss and slid back down to her knees. She left a trail of soft kisses along the waistline of his jeans while popping the button undone.

He hissed in a breath and reached behind him to dip his finger in the whipped cream. She grabbed his hand and brought his finger to her mouth. Marinette looked up at him with big bluebell eyes and flicked the tip of his finger with her tongue before putting his whole finger slowly into her mouth. She used her tongue to get the whipped cream off of his slender finger and pulled his finger from her mouth. Marinette licked her lips and unzipped his pants before yanking them down. He tensed at the rapid movement, stepped out of his pants, and ran his fingers through her lose hair.

She ran her hand over the area he wanted her most. Adrien groaned and bit his lip. She pulled his boxer briefs down and peered at his swollen length.

He grabbed more cream and made a map for her. She smiled and flicked the head of his cock with her tongue. Her tongue followed the map of whipped cream up the length of him. Adrien moaned and gripped her hair with one hand and the counter with the other.

Marinette peered up at him and licked the remnants of cream from her swollen pink lips. She wrapped her fingers around him and brought her lips to his swollen head. He tilted his head back and groaned at the sensation of her warm mouth on him. She slowly brought her lips further down his cock and moved her hand in tandem with her mouth. His knees felt like they were gonna buckle beneath him and he bit his lower lip.

She sucked while bringing her lips back to his head and back up again. He let out a sharp moan and gripped the counter with both hands.

Marinette smirked and brought her other hand to stroke his balls. Adrien shivered as pressure built up in his spine.

"Mari…" Adrien warned and moved his hips."If you don't-" His words stopped short and he let out a breathy moan.

She let him go with a loud pop and peered up at him, stroking him with her soft hand. "Yes, Minou?"

That was all it took. Her big blue eyes peering into his, her hand moving expertly, the memory of her mouth on him. He was a goner. He moaned and gripped her hair and Marinette wrapped her lips around his cock one last time. Adrien pumped and came inside her mouth. Marinette kept her hand moving and swallowed before standing up on wobbly legs. She wiped her lips with a finger and smiled at him.

"Was that purrrfect?" Marinette's eyes glazed over and a sweet smile formed on her lips.

Adrien held her face in the palm of his hand. "Everything and more, mon cherie. Now, let me return the favor by showing you what's been on my mind all day." He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom, leaving the bowl of whipped cream on the counter, forgotten.

 **Song I wrote the kitchen scene to: Kehlani- Distraction**

 **watch?v=HPHbeSGVKJo**


	15. Chapter 15

They had spent weeks fighting villain after villain. It felt like it was never going to let up. With each Villain a new feather was collected. It became apparent that it was a calling card. The local jail was filling up fast.

Chat threw the last villain for the week into the last jail cell. "We don't have time. We need to figure this shit out and fast. There is no room." He watched as the police locked the cell.

"I know. I know." Ladybug chewed on her nails in worry.

"Look, maybe if we take a map and map out where the attacks are then we can find a central location. Once we find that then we have Peacock." Chat tapped his chin in thought.

"Sounds like a good plan." Ladybug walked out of the station with Chat and swung her yo-yo.

Chat followed her to their house. They detransformed and dropped into their bedroom. Marinette walked into Adrien's office and pulled down a map.

"Has that always been there?" Chat gave her a confused look.

"No. Maybe." Marinette blushed and cleared her throat.

It was something she had brought from her old bedroom. The one that had held Adrien's schedule and had also been the site of the date plan.

"O...kay. So, what are we thinking?" Adrien crossed his arms across his chest.

Marinette wrote on sticky notes. She posted them all over the map of Paris until it all surrounded Jardin des Tuileries. Each sticky note held a new villain.

"Jardin des Tuileries?" Adrien looked at the map, confused. "I've never thought about that place."

"Mom, Dad?" Hugo came into the office rubbing his eyes. "You're back."

Marinette turned around from the map in surprise. "Hugo!"

"What is all of that? Is there a new villain?" Hugo's eyes grew wide with worry.

"Let's go to bed, hm?" Adrien put his hand on Hugo's upper back, leading him out of the room.

Hugo planted his feet and balled up his fists. "No! NO more hiding things from me! I've had it!" He stomped a foot and it took Adrien back to being young again.

Adrien sighed and stopped pulling Hugo away.

"When you're older, Kitten." Marinette sighed and gave him an endearing smile. "I don't want you to have to worry about all of this."

"I'm eight!" Hugo's arms shook in anger, as he swung around to face his mom. "I'm old enough. Stop hiding stuff!"

"Mari…" Adrien gave her a warning look. It took him back to when his father would never tell him anything. He would never let him in on anything. "He deserves to know. I know far too well what it's like to be left out. To never be told something."

"Do you really think he can handle this?" Marinette gave him a worried look.

"He is eight." Adrien shrugged at her.

Marinette sighed, relaxed against the desk, and gripped it with her hands behind her. "There is a new boss named Peacock. We don't know much else."

"And this Peacock is like grandpa?" Hugo peered up at them.

Adrien walked over to Marinette and put an arm around her. "Yes and no."

"They don't akumatize victims. The victims seem to WANT to follow them." Marinette put a hand to her cheek.

"So… then there's no stopping them?" Hugo was horrified.

"No, no, no." Adrien waved his hands in front of his chest. "We got this. We know where they are now."

Hugo sighed a sigh of relief. "Just- just be careful." He made his way out of the office and back up to his room with his hands in his pockets.

Marinette sighed and let her weight be taken by the desk behind her. "Are you sure that was the best choice?"

"All I know is all I ever wanted was for my father to tell me about him and what was going on in his life and he always kept it from me. That anger I saw in Hugo? That was me." Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose in sadness. "I really am becoming my father."

"Stop. Just stop." Marinette reached up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, let's try and figure this out more before-"

As if on cue, Louis began to cry. She sighed in frustration and walked out of the room to get their baby.

Adrien chuckled and shook his head, as his phone rang.

He groaned and took his phone from his pocket before accepting the call. "Agreste, speaking."

Adrien walked over and sat into his chair and brought up the latest designs on his computer. "So, you're saying the fabric for the spring clothing line didn't come in on time?" He raked his fingers through his hair. "Right."

He opened up a new tab and checked the order and shipment. "It's behind by a couple days. Um, alright." Adrien yanked at the front of his hair and breathed out.

Marinette walked in and motioned for him to hand her the cell with a knowing expression.

He peered at her hopelessly through his blonde hair before handing her the phone and taking Louis from her. "Alright, here is what you're going to do. Go to the local fabric shop. Pick up 4 yards of each fabric. Several shades of Satin for the evening and several shades of a cotton poly blend for the everyday. Spring patterns and colors only, please. I'm sure they will have a wide selection." Marinette said her thanks and hung up the phone before handing the cell back to Adrien with one hip out and a knowing expression. "I believe you're back on schedule, Mr. Agreste."

Adrien's jaw was on the floor and he was at a loss for words. She had just saved him. "What will I do without you." He finally got the words to spill from his lips.

"I don't know, Chaton… But you owe me now." She swayed her hips and walked out of his office leaving him dumbfounded with Louis in his arms.

Marinette walked into an extra room within their home. It was painted floor to ceiling in a pastel pink. Her furniture was white and had hot pink polka dots all over them. She walked over to a dress form and began to look over her newest work. It was a beautiful gown in shades of reds. She began to pin the fabric in several places before sitting in a computer chair at a wide desk. She picked up a pen and put it to her lips. Marinette peered over her sketch and mapped out the measurements.

Adrien knocked on the doorframe. She looked over at him and the pen fell from her lips. He leaned against the frame with one leg crossed over the other and his hair was a tousled mess. He was beautiful and handsome.

"How's the evening gown coming?" Adrien peered at her with sultry eyes.

"It's going." Marinette sighed and picked up her drawing to show him it.

"It looks good. Are you planning on selling it?" Adrien tapped his lower lip with his finger in thought.

"I haven't decided." Marinette rubbed her arms together with her hands intertwined in her lap. She peered down at her lap and bit her lip.

"I would love-" Adrien slipped his hand underneath her chin and guided her to look up into his bright forest green eyes. "for you to wear it on a date with me. No kids. Just us."

Marinette bit her lip and blushed. "I would love that too, Chaton."

Adrien spun her chair and pulled her close to him by the seat. He brought his soft lips to hers. "When this is all over… let's take a vacation." His words danced along her lips.

"Sounds… amazing…" Marinette was in heaven and forgot all about her project.


	16. Chapter 16

Adrien sat at his desk in his office. He put a pen to his lips and tapped it aimlessly. He pushed his black leather chair back and leaned his head back. Adrien let out a sigh. He had been working all day on a plan to defeat Peacock and on how to confront them. He wasn't even sure what their weaknesses were or what they could even do to stop them.

Marinette was at the kitchen sink washing the dishes. Her mind wandered to thoughts of Peacock and how they could possibly defeat them. Neither of them had come up with a good plausible plan, but it had to happen tonight.

"Momma?" Emma rubbed her tired blue eyes and looked up at her mom. "Why are you and daddy always gone?"

Marinette felt her heart break. She set the dishcloth down and bent at her knees to get onto Emma's level. She brushed a stray blonde hair from her daughter's face. "Because, Lovebug, someone has to save Paris. If we don't… no one will, sweety."

"But you could give your kwami's to someone else…" Emma peered down at the floor and played with the hem of her yellow dress.

"Your daddy and I were picked. We didn't find Tiki and Plagg, honeybee. They found us." Marinette gave her a warm smile and kissed her on the cheek. "When this is all over… we'll go on a vacation. Just the family. No bad guys. That's a Purromise."

Emma smiled up at her mom with a toothy grin. "Mommy..." Emma giggled at the thought of her dad. "Okay!" She bounced off to play with her miraculous ladybug dolls her mom had made as a teenager.

Marinette had resewn and fixed those dolls so many times. They had been and were well loved. She smiled and returned to the dishes in the sink, humming a tune.

Adrien swung around and made his way over to the map hanging from the ceiling. He put the pen in his mouth and stared at it in curiosity. Where had this hanging mechanism come from? He didn't remember it being in Marinette's room. Adrien then got an idea. He examined the edges of the map and found the tape. He figured she wouldn't notice if he took it off and put it back up, right?

Adrien began to pick at the tape until a corner of the map drooped down revealing what appeared to be a calendar. It looked handmade and slightly faded with age. He carefully pulled the other corners tape off and caught the map in his slender hands. The pen fell out of his mouth at the site of what was underneath.

His teenage schedule sat in front of his face. Adrien looked it over and checked to see if it was as accurate as it appeared and it was for the most part. Memories of lessons in Mandarin, basketball, piano, fencing… It all came back to him. Even his photo shoots were on it. Each day was accented with cute stickers and drawings. His birthday, circled in millions of little red hearts.

His office door opened and he tried to cover it with the map fast, but the small gasp at the door gave it away. He had failed. Adrien turned on his heal and gave a sheepish grin with red cheeks.

"You weren't supposed to see that." Marinette hid her face in her hands.

"So…" Adrien cleared his throat and brought a hand to the back of his neck. "You kept track of my schedule?"

"I- no- maybe…" Marinette's knees buckled into each other. "I was... crazy?" She giggled nervously rubbing her arms together with her hands clasped together.

Adrien peered over at his schedule. "You got that wrong." He pointed at a time for a piano lesson. "It was at 6P.M after dinner."

Marinette sighed and clamped her mouth shut. "I'm- I'm sorry."

"Why'd you keep track of my schedule?" Adrien turned to give her a confused look.

Marinette walked more into the room and shut the door and locked it behind her. She got closer to him and grabbed his arms, peering into his face. "I wanted to know where you were at every moment. I wanted to be able to see you. I- That sounds bad." Marinette laughed nervously and tugged at her hair.

Adrien gave her a weird look and pulled his head back away from her. "You… wanted to know where I was?"

Marinette sighed and closed her eyes, looking down. "Remember when Alya said that she had tried to get us together?"

"Yes…?" Adrien winced at his wife.

"That was part of it. How many times could I be in the same proximity as you. Like…" Marinette peered up into his green eyes. "When I tried out for fencing." She looked away to the side.

"So… you didn't really want to do fencing. You just wanted to hang out with me?" Adrien tapped his chin with his finger.

"Yes." Marinette sighed and deflated before perking up. "But I did study really hard!"

Adrien let a laugh fall from his lips and rested his head on his hand. "Oh my God!"

"Don't laugh at me!" Marinette poked him in the chest with her finger.

"It's just." He wiped a tear from his eye. "Mari." He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. "You could have just asked me to hang out with you. I could have made time in my schedule." He gestured with his thumb to the big pull down screen behind him.

"Don't you remember? I couldn't say a word to you. I mean the one time I tried to ask you to go on a walk with me? I talked about food…" Marinette whined into his chest.

"The couscous?" Adrien chuckled and brought her face up to look at him. He gave her a warm smile and let his eyes close in a relaxed gaze. "You're really something, Ms. DuPain-Cheng."

"You mean Mrs. Agreste." Marinette blushed and let his lips brush against hers.

"I wouldn't have you any other way. Even if you're a stalker." He gave her a pointed gaze and a smirk.

"I wasn't a stalker!" Marinette pushed herself away from him by his chest.

He laughed and wouldn't let her break free from his grasp. "Okay… a crazed fan girl."

"I was not a fan girl." Marinette huffed and crossed her arms, looking away with a pout.

"Even your pouts are cute, m'Lady." Adrien kissed her exposed cheek with delight.

"Can we just please, tape that map back up to cover my shame." Marinette whined.

Adrien nodded and finally let her go before putting the map back in its place. "And it's done."

Marinette went to unlock and open the door, but Adrien caught her hand in his. "Although… I should show you my shame. Since- you shared yours. Or rather I found it." He blushed and her eyes met his. He noticed the edges of her eyes were wet.

He sighed and peered down before walking over to his desk. He unlocked a hidden compartment beneath the area you sat under. A door dropped down and he pulled two things out.

Adrien walked up to Marinette and held the things out to her. Her eyes widened at what it was. The memories floated into her mind with vivid details.

One of the items was the heart shaped letter she had written him. The one where she had answered his poem, thinking it was about her. Well, it was her, but not Marinette. The letter was fraying and slowly falling apart.

The second thing was a blue scarf she had knitted that he had thought was from his father.

Marinette peered up at him with twinkling eyes in shock.

Adrien put his hands in his pockets after she took the items and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I loved both sides of the equation."

"Oh Kitty!" Marinette threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. "Oh, wait!"

She ran from the office and came back with a faded piece of white paper. She handed it out to him.

His eyes grew wide as he read it out loud. "I threw this away…"

"I know." Marinette smiled with her eyes closed. "I waited till you left the classroom and saved it."

Adrien touched her cheek with a hand and smiled warmly at her.

"Let's frame them together and add them to the memories on the walls." Marinette beamed up at him.

"Okay." Adrien smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

Marinette smiled and ran to get her coat. "How about we all go out to buy a frame together, as a family?"

Adrien chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Family outing it is."

"Yeah…" Marinette sighed and bit her lip.

It reminded him of when they were in fencing and he told her she had to touch him. Her voice was dreamy and breathy. He reminded himself to control his emotions or they'd never leave.

Adrien pointed his keys at the black 2017 Porsche Cheyenne Turbo to unlock it. He opened the back door and buckled Emma into her booster seat. Hugo got into the seat on the other side. He buckled himself in and leaned back against the black leather seat. The interior was like a big touch screen cockpit.

Marinette put Louis and his carseat into the backseat and locked it into the base before she sat down next to Adrien in the front seat and buckled herself in.

"Ready?" Adrien peered into the rearview mirror at his family.

"Ready!" Emma yelled with excitement.

He nodded and put the car in reverse out of the garage. Marinette never minded that he had so many toys. She had her own share. The only thing she had requested was a custom painted baby pink 2018 Toyota Camry with black leather and white piped detailed seats. That was her baby. She only had one materialistic child and it was that vehicle. Her husband had a few and he refused to pick a favorite. Each resembled his alter ego or rather his true self.

Adrien put the car into gear and took a corner fast.

"Really? There are kids in the car." Marinette glared at him with a warning look.

"You can take the Adrien out of the Chat, but you can't take the Chat out of the Adrien." Adrien peered over at her from his peripheral and winked with a smirk.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Oh God." She slapped her forehead with a hand.

He laughed and changed gears again. Emma and Hugo cheered at their dad's driving.

"You're all terrible." Marinette laughed and squealed, as Adrien took a turn.

They parked in front of a boutique that sold frames and other household decor. Marinette took Louis out and held him in her arms, while Adrien got Emma out of the car after Hugo got out.

The store was quaint and was filled with french country chic decor. Marinette walked over to the picture frame section and began to look them over. She wanted a basic wooden frame. One that was a distressed black frame. It took her a moment to find one that she liked.

Marinette picked it up in her hand and turned to look for her husband. She found him looking at children books with Emma and Hugo. He was sitting on the floor reading one to Emma, smiling. She smiled and made her way over to them.

"What do you think about this one, minou?" Marinette held the frame out towards him and he looked up from the book, _Le Petit Prince._

"I like it. But I like anything that's that shade." Adrien smiled up at her and closed the book, leaving his finger in their place. "This was my favorite book as a kid. My mother would read this to me every night."

Marinette smiled down at him. "It's a beautiful story."

"It is." Adrien sighed. "Are we ready?"

"I think so." Marinette sighed and walked towards the register.

Once the cashier had rung up the book and frame, Adrien dropped his heavy metal credit card down on the counter. The cashier's eyes widened with shock before she swiped it and handed it back. He put it back in his wallet before replacing it back in his pocket.

They walked out of the shop and got into the car before taking off back to their house.


	17. Chapter 17

Marinette neatly placed both letters inside of the frame and smiled. She ran her hands along the frame's edges and picked it up off of the table to hang it among the other family photos on the wall.

Adrien walked into the entree-way eating a green apple. "It looks good, Bugaboo."

"Thanks!" Marinette turned on her heel to look at him. "Ready for tonight? Do we have a plan yet?"

He shook his hand holding the apple towards her. "I… do not." He sighed and leaned his shoulder against a wall. "How about you?"

"I mean- kind of, but I'm not sure if it'll work." Marinette sighed and leaned against the wall next to him and wrapped her hands around his and took a bite from his apple.

"Hey…" Adrien pursed his lips, watching her take a bite.

Marinette giggled and released his hand with a shrug.

"You're ruthless, m'Lady." Adrien bit his apple with attitude. "You should know better than to steal food from a cat." He made his empty hand do a clawed swiping motion.

"And you should know ladybug's love sweets." She flicked his chin with her finger and winked.

"Touche, m'Lady." Adrien smirked and pecked her on the cheek. "So, what we thinking?" He leaned into her.

"I'm thinking we release one villain from the cell and secretly follow him. I mean he has to go back to them and report where they have gone to, right?" Marinette crossed her arms and looked him in the eye.

"Then what?" Adrien crossed his arm over his chest and bit a piece of apple.

"Then we ambush them. Use Lucky Charm. Take their miraculous, once we figure out what it is. And they're ours. Good-bye bad guys… hell...o, Vaca." Marinette smiled in pure bliss. "I can feel that sun and ocean waves now."

"So, we're going to an ocean, huh?" Adrien smirked at her and crossed his foot over his ankle.

Marinette perked up and blushed becoming self-conscious. "I mean- we can go wherever. I don't care." She held her upper arm and peered down.

Adrien chuckled and tilted her face to look up at him. "Whatever my purrincess wants…" His eyelids shut slightly with a warm smile. "She gets."

Marinette melted into him with a dopey smile. "O...kay." She breathily spoke.

Adrien kissed her on the lips. "So, who's watching the kittens?"

Marinette gasped. She had forgotten to get someone to watch them. "Crap."

"You forgot didn't you?" Adrien tilted her head to the side and kissed along her neck.

"Mm-hm." Marinette mumbled and her shoulders dropped.

"I'll call someone." Adrien broke away from her and pulled out his cell.

The front door buzzed and Adrien made his way to the security LCD screen to see who it was. Not that he didn't know who it could be. He had just hung up with them on the phone.

Marinette paced the family room, holding Louis in her arms. She was nervous about this whole situation. She wasn't even sure if this person was capable of being trusted with their three kids. It had been awhile since she had seen her and when she had met her, she seemed cold and distant. But Adrien had insisted she was good for the job because he trusted her as a kid.

"Natalie. Thank you for coming over at such short notice." Adrien let her into the house.

Marinette bit her lip and walked up to greet her. Everything about that woman made her nervous. After all she had negotiated his Christmas for another day close to after Louis was born and left Marinette to handle three kids alone.

Then again the only reason that Adrien had had the chance to meet her in high school was because of Natalie's negotiating skills. Maybe she wasn't as bad as Marinette thought. But there was no way that woman was finding out who they were. Never.

Ladybug stood in their bedroom and watched Chat pace around the room.

"Are you sure about this? You trust her with our kids, minou?" Marinette bit her thumb and peered over at him with big ocean colored eyes.

"Look,m'Lady, she helped raise me when my parents were busy with my father's fashion label and my mother had to model his women's line. I was always the model for his infant to teenage line of clothing, but that's neither here nor there." Chat grabbed her by the shoulders. "The point is… she's got this. She was a great babysitter. Plus without Natalie… even though she was part of Hawkmoth and helped him… she let me go to public school. If she hadn't fought for me than I never would have met my dream girl." Adrien played with a strand of her hair.

"Your dream girl was Ladybug not Mari." Ladybug swatted his hand away.

Chat put his hands on his hips. "And YOUR dream BOY was Adrien not Chat Noir… remember?" She could almost hear a hiss behind his words.

"Me...Ow!" Ladybug swatted the air like a cat and snickered. "Let's go,Kitty."

Chat sighed and leaped out the window after her. They made their way to the police station. Ladybug swung her yo-yo and Chat pounced off of roof tops after her doing various flips and spins. Ladybug looked back, giggling, and shook her head at how he was moving.

"You can't just scale buildings normally?" Ladybug called back to him.

Chat smirked. "Are you saying that what we do is NORMAL?"

"Guess not." Ladybug laughed and looked back in front of her and spotted the station. "And… we're here."

Chat nodded and landed behind her in front of the building. Chat opened the door and bowed, holding the door open for her.

"Thank you, Kitty." Ladybug smiled and let her hand graze his jawline, as she walked past him through the door.

"Ladybug?" The officer was surprised to see her. "Chat?"

"We need to release one of the villains." Chat blurted out.

Ladybug smacked her forehead and rolled her eyes. "Hi. We wanted to know if you could release one of the people we put in here, so that they will lead us to Peacock."

"Which one?" Roger came out from a door and started playing with keys that he had unhooked from his belt.

Ladybug looked at Chat and tapped her lower lip in thought.

"The Destroyer. He's probably the most loyal." Chat shrugged.

Roger looked at him with wide eyes. "The one that blew up Paris?"

"We'll make sure he doesn't do that again." Ladybug waved her hands in front of her.

Roger shrugged and walked them back to the cells. They walked through all of the villains. Each one had some not so lovely words to say to Chat and Ladybug. Each insult and threat made Ladybug flinch. Chat didn't really seem as phased by it, which hit her in the heart. He must have been used to being called useless things. To being treated like he wasn't anything.

Roger stopped in front of The Destroyer's cell and flipped through his key ring. "Guess what? It's your lucky day." He found the key and opened the metal door.

"Why the change of heart?" The Destroyer was skeptical.

"No reason. We just thought you could use a good break." Chat smiled and held onto his staff behind his back.

"Yeah. We figured you had done enough time. Everyone will have their day of freedom, eventually. We're just starting with you. You've been here the… longest." Ladybug smiled at him with closed eyes.

"Yeah." Chat smiled and nodded.

The Destroyer gave them a confused look and stepped out of the cell. "Okay then."

Roger led him over to get his belongings that were confiscated before letting him walk out the front doors. Ladybug and Chat followed behind him before she swung her yo-yo to get a higher advantage on the villain.

They followed him all the way to the Jardin des Tuileries. The Destroyer made his way up to the top of the building and seemed to push some secret code into a statue of a etheral woman. Chat watched closely at where his fingers touched and waited for the villain to go inside a secret door that opened.

"Did you get it?" Ladybug looked at Chat with hope in her eyes.

"I got this." Chat slammed his staff down in front of him and extended it. He let it take him up to the top of the building.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo and flew up to the top. She landed with grace and peered over at Chat, who was pressing his fingers into the right places on the statue.

"And…" Chat pressed the last place and a door opened. "got it."

Ladybug touched his cheek and planted a kiss on his soft lips. "Good job, Kitty."

Chat blushed and about melted to the floor.

"No time to swoon, kitty. We gotta catch a bird. I thought Chats liked that sort of thing." Ladybug smirked at him before walking into the doorway.

Chat slumped, unamused, "Yeah, ones that aren't allergic to feathers."

Ladybug laughed. "What kind of cat are you? Allergic to feathers." She covered her mouth and giggled.

"Hey! I'm still a good cat without catching birds." Chat ran and scaled up the wall, landing on his feet. "Still got it." He stood proudly with his hands on his hips.

Ladybug shook her head. "Ugh… we have to focus. Where did he go?"

Chat flipped open his shortened staff to reveal a map of inside the building. A blinking green cat's paw showed up. "Through that door."

"When did you plant a tracking device on the guy?" Ladybug whispered and looked up at him.

"While he was walking away to get his stuff." Chat grinned and waited for his lady to pet under his chin.

She never did, but she did give him a smile. "Bien joue."

His shoulders sank, craving her touch. Chat shook his head and followed her through a door and found the room empty except for a figure with their back turned to them.

Blues and purples were draped along the figure's siloquette in a dress and peacock feathers skated the ground in a train. Their hair was short, sleek, and dark with a feather accenting it all. They held a closed fan in their hand.

"So, I see you have found me." Their voice was like honey, soft and sweet with a hint of darkness behind it.

Chat's eyes widened at the sound of her voice and he swallowed hard. Something about it was familiar.

Ladybug looked over at Chat in a fighting stance and her lips parted as she saw him nearly fall off his staff. He had been leaning on it like it was a cane.

"You okay?" She mouthed at him with worried eyes.

Chat swallowed and nodded at her with a fake model smile.

"Your Adrien is showing." She mouth at him with a horrified expression.

He cleared his throat and stood up tall, resembling Chat again.

"Who and what are you?" Ladybug swung her yo-yo in front of her.

The Peacock turned around with enough grace to put the best models in all of London to shame. "My name is Peacock. And I make everyone's desires come true. My ideals are shared with all who work with me. And my ideals are making Paris better again."

Her voice was still resignating through Chat's mind. He was trying to put her voice to a civilian face.

"Chat got your tongue?" The Peacock flashed him a smile and it all hit him fast. "Adrien."

He fell off his staff and caught himself, as realization hit.

"How do you know who he is?!" Ladybug demanded and furrowed her brow.

"How could I not recognize my own son?" Peacock gave him a warm smile. "Your father wouldn't approve of this, love."

Chat didn't know whether to throw up, or cry with joy and disappointment. Why had both of his parents become villains? What did that make him?

"Your son?" Ladybug's mouth fell open and her yo-yo fell short.

"See, I left that lovely house to become something bigger than some fashion model for Gabriel Agreste. Once he became more obsessed with his company instead of me. I ran off. The peacock miraculous gave me freedom. It gave me life. I was able to do and be who I wanted to be. I didn't have to be resigned and beautiful like some statue." The Peacock scoffed and opened her fan. "I could be, DO, anything. Much like... I'm sure this little kitten thinks." She waved towards him with her fan.

Chat's eyes filled with tears and silently fell down his cheeks. Ladybug knew he wouldn't be much help during this fight.

"See, once Chloe's husband took over as mayor… the city went to ruin. I simply proposed how to fix it and pretty soon I had a lot of people willing to do my bidding. No akumas. Nothing. Just pure beliefs. That's where I'm stronger than Hawkmoth. I don't need to enslave people. They WANT to work for me." Peacock smiled and let out a laugh. "I have them in the palm of my hand. Always ready to do my bidding."

"Chat…" Ladybug looked over at him. He had slumped to his knees on the ground. His tail was slack and his ears were down.

"So. If you could just hand over your miraculouses…" She closed her fan with a snap and held out her slender hand. "We can start rebuilding a better Paris."

"Never!" Ladybug set her hands on her earrings.

"Don't make me do this the hard way." Peacock sneered at her. "My son won't save you either. I mean look at him. He's useless!"

Chat bit his quivering lip and balled up his fists. His head snapped up with piercing emerald eyes. "NO, mother! You're wrong. She's always been there for me." He got up from the ground and swung out and extended his staff. "You escaped!" He made his way towards her with a new found anger. "YOU left me with that ungrateful asshole of a father!" He backed her against a wall. "You left ME to be punished and locked up! To be treated like a perfect statue! Perfect son! Worthy of a stupid brand that I now am STUCK with! And where were YOU?" He spat the words from his lips. "Where the FUCK were you?!"

Peacock's eyes widened with shock and she pulled her face away from him and flinched as his metal staff hit her chest and pinned her.

"Where were you when he would hit me? When he would starve me? When he would force me to work out for long hours at a time? When he would…" Tears fell from his eyes and his shoulders shook and he slammed her harder against the wall. "When he would lock me in my room and not let me out for days. When Natalie would bring me make-up to hide the bruises. When she would turn her other cheek and pretend to not see it happen. Where were you?!" Chat sobbed and looked her in the eye with a glare. "Yeah, you were free. But I paid for your freedom." Chat whispered with a frown.

Ladybug covered her mouth and tears fell down her cheeks. Her poor kitty, poor husband.

"So, make Paris better again. I don't give a damn. But don't involve innocent people to do it." Chat glared at her and pulled the brooch from her dress.

A blue light enveloped his mother and a blonde woman appeared before him. Chat threw the brooch to Ladybug and she caught it. He dropped his staff from his mother's body and she slumped to the floor.

"I- I didn't know." His mom softly spoke, looking to the floor.

Chat scoffed and looked away. "It doesn't matter. Just- just fix your shit before someone else does." He turned to walk back to Ladybug. "We're done here." He whispered and disappeared out of a window.

Ladybug looked over at Adrien's mother. She walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Even if you didn't have the best intentions. I know there is still some good in there. Somewhere. Besides you have three beautiful children, dying to meet you." She winked with a smile and swung her yo-yo to take off after her distraught husband.

His mother's sad expression lit up, as she realized Ladybug's words.

"Grandchildren?" She smiled a warm smile and folded her hands together in her lap.


	18. Chapter 18

Chat fell onto their bed and curled up in a ball, his knees tightly held to his chest. Ladybug fell into their bedroom shortly after.

"Oh… Kitty." Ladybug ran to his form on the bed and laid behind him with her front pressed to his back and ran a hand through his hair.

"Leave me, ALONE!" Chat swatted her away and leapt from the bed, slamming the bathroom door behind him. He slid to the floor and pulled the front of his hair in pain.

Ladybug flinched as her hand hung in the air after him. She bit her lip. "Spots off." She whispered, as Tiki fell out of her earrings.

"Marinette…" Tiki cuddled her cheek with a sad expression.

"I don't know what to do…" Marinette sobbed and covered her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"Just give him time." Tiki smiled at her. "Now, let's go tell Natalie she can go home."

Marinette had forgotten all about Natalie and the kids for a moment. She got up from the bed and made her way down the stairs.

Chat detransformed and Plagg tumbled out of his ring.

Plagg peered at his crumpled holder. "I'm sorry, kid. I wish there was something I could do to fix this. But I can't." He nudged his cheek with his head.

Adrien let out a deep shaky sigh and looked at Plagg with red swollen eyes. "I know." He croaked the words out before clearing his throat.

His hands fell loosely at the sides of his hips and hit the tile. "I don't know if I can anymore."

Plagg's expression turned to shock. "No. No kid wait!"

Adrien slid the silver ring from his hand and he slowly rose to put it into its box that he kept in a drawer. "I don't deserve to be a hero."

"Plagg?" Tiki came racing into the bathroom. "PLAGG!"

"He's gone." Adrien slinked by her with his head down and hands in his pockets.

Tiki gasped and zipped into the ring in the box.

Marinette looked up to see Adrien walk into the room. She held Louis, feeding him. The kids had gone to bed for the evening and Natalie had just walked out the front door.

A smile fell on her lips at the sight of her husband, but it quickly faded when his bloodshot eyes met hers. 

"I'm sorry." Marinette bit her lower lip. "I'm so sorry, Adrien."

He cleared his throat and said nothing. Adrien made his way to the couch and fell into it. He played with his white gold wedding band and let one last tear fall onto his hand.

That's when Marinette noticed he was missing something. Something important. "Where's Plagg?" She winced.

Adrien looked down and spun his wedding ring around his finger fast, not saying a word.

Marinette walked to sit Louis down in his swing before making her way back to her husband. She straddled his lap and pulled him by the collar of his shirt. "Look at me, damnit!"

Adrien's emotionless eyes shot up to her soulful ones. Marinette panted and her eyes widened. "What did you do?"

He dropped his gaze again and wouldn't look her in the eye.

She shook him with tears streaming down her face. "Where's Plagg? Answer me!"

"He's gone." That was all Adrien could utter.

Marinette sobbed and released his shirt before backing away from him. Her hand fell to her lips. "How could you? He did nothing wrong to you!"

"I don't deserve him, Mari. I never did." Adrien wanted to dig himself a hole to crawl into.

"What are YOU saying?!" Marinette put her hands on her hips and leaned in. "YOU deserve him more than anyone!" She got closer to him and poked his chest.

"I don't, Mari. I come from two main villains. There's nothing good in me. Only destruction." Adrien melted into himself as he uttered the words.

"Yeah, you're broken! Yeah your life SUCKED! Past tense, Adrien! Past tense! You have a FAMILY! You have a LIFE! YOUR life! Open your damn eyes and look around you!" Marinette gestured to their huge house. "Plagg needs… you! And YOU need him! So, go get your ring and slip it on your FUCKING finger and say you're sorry!"

Adrien shook and grabbed his hair in frustration. "You don't get it!" He snapped his head up to glare at her. "Just because you always had the perfect family. The PERFECT family! I never got that!" He pointed to himself in anguish. "You weren't locked up, Mari! You weren't controlled like some animal. Some pet!" He spit the last word out. "Your parents didn't drag you around as villains. Even as Chat, Mari… They still controlled my every move. My every fight! I thought I was free as Chat, but I wasn't. I was still at the beck and call of MY Father! And now?" He scoffed and bit his lip. "My mother too."

Marinette dropped to her knees in front of him. "I'm sorry. I didn't think of that."

"I'm done being Chat, Mari. I want a normal life. A life without magic… without villains." Adrien sighed and ran a hand through his messy locks. "I want real freedom."

Marinette bit her lower lip and held his face in her hands. "Okay. I understand now." She whispered and brushed her soft lips against his swollen ones. "No more magic and no more fighting." Her fingertips sank into his hair.

Adrien sighed and leaned his forehead against hers and let himself fall to pieces in her arms.

 **Song I wrote to: Unsteady by X Ambassadors and Hold Back the River by James Bay**


	19. Chapter 19

"Why are they fighting?" Emma had been woken up by their parents' argument and had made her way to Hugo's room.

"Come here." Hugo opened his comforter and let her into his bed. "They'll be alright."

Emma snuggled into the pillows and hugged her stuffed black cat tight to her chest. She whined and tried to go back to sleep.

Hugo stared at the ceiling and tried to keep his composure. If not for himself than for her.

Adrien rubbed his eyes as the sun trailed into their bedroom. Marinette sighed in her sleep and hugged him tighter. He smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"How could you!" Tikki got in Adrien's face.

Marinette stirred and rubbed her eyes before they went wide at the sight of Tikki poking Adrien in the nose.

"Tikki…" Marinette started to speak.

"No! He hurt Plagg!" Tikki cried and spun away.

"We need to talk." Marinette sighed.

Tikki's face fell and she slowly sunk onto the covers.

Adrien groaned and threw his head back on the pillow in frustration.

"Let's go to the garden." Marinette knew Tikki loved it there.

Marinette threw the blankets off and walked out on the balcony. A spiral staircase led down to the backyard. They made their way down into a lush garden. Flowers of all shapes and colors surrounded a pathway and trees filled in between the bushes. It was an oasis.

They sat at a bench and Marinette sighed. "Tikki."

"What is it? What happened?" Tikki's eyes filled with tears and she plopped down on Marinette's thigh.

"It's…" Marinette didn't know how to tell her. "Look, we're taking a break. A much needed break."

"What…" Tikki's mouth fell open. "You can't take a break. Heroes don't take breaks…"

"That's just it. With Hawkmoth and Peacock gone… we don't have much to fight for again. Sure there are the little things here and there, but… Adrien needs some time." Marinette ran a hand through her hair. "We need to work on US."

"Well then, we can help." Tikki perked up on her lap.

Marinette bit her lip and shook her head. "We kind of need to do this together, alone."

Tikki's lip quivered and she zipped up in Marinette's face. "You mean…"

"I'm gonna have to say good-bye for a little bit." Marinette's own eyes filled with tears. "Just until everything is sorted and okay again."

"But… I just got you back." Tikki sobbed and fell into her hands.

"I know… Tikki. I'm so sorry." Marinette cuddled her to her cheek. "I promise it won't be long."

"What if something happens to Paris?" Tikki's eyes filled with worry.

"Then I guess you'll see me sooner than anticipated. Just- maybe not Chat for a while. I'm sorry Tikki. I really am." Marinette looked down at her kwami with teary eyes.

"I understand." Tikki sighed. "Good-bye, Marinette."

"Good… bye, Tikki." Marinette took her earrings out, covered her eyes, and let her sobs take over her body.

She curled up on the bench, feeling alone.

Adrien watched from the balcony with a heavy heart. It was all his fault. It was his fault she had to give away her best friend. And right after she had gotten her back too. He flipped around to slam his back into the railing.

"Daddy?" A small voice made Adrien remove his hand from his eyes.

He gave the best smile he could. "Yes, lovebug?"

"Are you and momma okay?" Emma peered up with dazzling blue eyes.

"We're okay." Adrien picked her up and flew her into the house. A slew of giggles following closely behind them.

Marinette wiped the tears from her eyes and walked into the kitchen after putting her earrings away in their box next to Adrien's in the drawer.

Hugo ran up to his mom. "Can we make chouquettes?"

"I love chouquettes!" Adrien licked his lips and gave a warm smile. He was at the island coloring with Emma.

Marinette let a smile grace her lips. "I think we have everything to make those, Kitten."

Adrien flinched a little at the nickname they had given to their son. It had only recently put a bad taste in his mouth. He shook his head and remembered that they had called Hugo that longer than his mother had called him that.

She walked into the kitchen and started looking around the kitchen for the ingredients.

Adrien caught the ingredients as she threw them towards him blindly. He sat each item down on the island while coloring in a cat picture at the same time. Emma smiled and clapped with joy at the sight. Hugo smiled and laughed as well.

"Nice catch!" Hugo yelled with a huge smile and bumped Emma's shoulder. He mouthed, "See I told you they're okay."

"Hmm?" Adrien mumbled in question without looking up.

"Nothing!" Hugo jumped and smiled with his hand on the back of his neck and his eyes closed.

Adrien looked at him and laughed. Hugo reminded him of himself as a teenager when he didn't want to get caught saying something.

Marinette grabbed a mixing bowl and tied her apron on. "Now, who wants to add the ingredients for me?" She rested her palms on the table and looked at her little family.

"Me!" Adrien jumped up with his hand in the air.

"I meant the kids, Minou." Marinette flicked underneath his chin with her finger,playfully.

Adrien pouted and sat back down. The thought of her calling him pussycat kind of stung, but he shook it off. Marinette noticed his shift in mood and covered her lips. He brushed it off and her hand slowly fell from her mouth. "Alright then."

"I'll do it." Hugo jumped down from the chair and made his way over to her.

"Alright, here you go." Marinette handed the ingredients over to him. She had carefully measured them out.

Hugo dumped each one in and stirred in between.

"Alright, now it's Emma's turn." Marinette smiled and pushed a bowl pearled sugar towards her.

Emma let out a small squeal, followed behind Marinette, and sprinkled the round dollops of dough with the sugar.

"Perfect." Marinette smiled at her daughter.

Adrien bit back a cat pun and cleared his throat causing Marinette to notice.

Marinette leaned into his ear from across the island. "Just because your not Chat Noir anymore, doesn't mean you can't talk like him." She fell back with a smile and his face turned red. "Daddy's turn! Can you put these in the oven?"

Adrien cleared his throat and made his way by her, making sure to skate his fingers along her perfectly shaped ass. He picked up the tray with a wink and put it in the oven to bake.

Marinette stuttered and bit her lip. "Th- thanks."

Adrien gave her a stunning smile. "Still got it." He whispered in her ear before going back to color with their daughter.

Marinette swallowed hard and ran a hand through her hair. "Now we wait." She plopped down in a chair and leaned back into it. Her face fell into a sad expression and she tugged at her ears subconsciously.

Adrien peered over at her and bit his lip. He hadn't meant to ruin it for Marinette too. He knew she had just gotten her friend back.

"Daddy, the cat's eyes should be green." Emma peered up at him and pointed. "Like yours." She giggled and gave him a toothy smile.

Adrien melted and gave her the best smile he could. "Okay, Lovebug. Green it is." He ruffled her hair and picked up a neon green crayon.

Emma giggled, began humming, and went back to coloring her picture.

"I'm gonna go get Louis." Marinette stood up from the chair and went up to Louis's room.

Once she was out of sight, she dropped her head down and sulked up the staircase. Her lip quivered and she rubbed her eyes. Marinette opened the door to their son's room and she stepped inside.

She took him out of his crib and sat in a rocking chair. Marinette rocked back and forth, playing with his fingers. He had gotten a lot bigger. They really did grow up fast. A tear fell onto his blue blanket that she had knitted.

Tikki's voice haunted her and she'd have to stop and come back to reality. Tikki was gone. It was all in her mind. She rubbed her nose and sniffed.

Everything felt so wrong. Maybe it was time for a vacation.

It would at least get her mind off of the whole situation. They just had to decide where and when.


	20. Chapter 20

**Note: Tikki and Plagg will be back. ^-^ Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following my story! :)**

Marinette sat in her craft room and clicked through websites with the top vacation spots. She scrolled through them and bit the end of her pink pen. She was making a list of the top three places that looked good to her. If only she could narrow it down that far.

Adrien wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek before cuddling his face next to her cheek. "Whatcha up to?"

"Just looking at vacation spots." Marinette held onto his arms with her hands.

Adrien backed up a little so she could swivel the chair around. "Are you okay?"

Adrien shrugged with closed eyes. "Same I suppose."

"Do you miss Plagg yet?" Marinette looked into his deep green eyes with curiosity.

Adrien sighed and fell to his knees, resting his palms on her thighs. "I can't do it. I need time. I never wanted you to give Tikki up. I never had that in mind. I was hoping I could just let Chat have a rest." He peered up into her eyes.

"But- Minou…" Marinette ran a hand along his jawline and looked into his soul. "There can't be creation without destruction. There is no Ladybug without her Chat. However... I love you. And if you need a life without being a hero? I'll give you that. I'd give you the world. If I kept being Ladybug then it wouldn't truly be a life without magic. Without being heros. Let's just focus on being a family for a bit. Focus on us. Civilian us. If Paris needs a hero… Ladybug will show up. With or without Chat."

A tear fell from his left eye and he bit his lip. "Chat can't do anything. Ladybug can fix everything. Chat's just a distraction." He mumbled and peered away from her gaze. Adrien was lost in a circle of thoughts.

"That's not true. You've saved me more times than I can count. You've died for me more than I have ever wanted." Marinette ran her fingers through his hair. "Ladybug needs you more than you realise, but I also understand. You can't live a life of not being a hero if I am too because even if you aren't Chat… you would still have to live with me fighting crime and using my miraculous. And what YOU need right now is a normal life with a normal wife and kids. If I kept being Ladybug, that wouldn't be possible. So, I'll wait. But Chat really should come back out to play with his lady as soon as he can manage." She smiled and poked his nose like Ladybug would do to Chat.

"I just-" Adrien took her hands in his and kissed the backs of them before looking up at her. "I need time. Just give me till after this vacation. Please."

Marinette sighed and smiled. "Okay… Now which place would you like to go to?"

Marinette, Adrien, and the kids got off the plane and were welcomed with leis made of beautiful flowers in an arrangement of colors.

"That's plane ride was so… long." Hugo whined and stretched his arms out.

"Sorry, Kitten. You're gonna love it here though." Adrien smiled and slung a bag over his shoulder. "Promise."

"Pretty…" Emma played with the flowers around her neck with a giggle.

"Wait till you see the island." Adrien grinned at his daughter.

Marinette smiled and held Louis in her arms. They walked to the baggage claim and found their luggage before making their way to get a rental car.

Of course, Adrien would get the most expensive fun car to drive that they would offer. He always had a need to go fast and he spared no expense with getting what he liked.

They set up the car seats and drove towards their hotel. The island of Kauai was small enough to drive the whole island in one day. It was covered in a dense beautiful jungle of bright flowers and giant leaves. The temperature never changed and was always around 85 degrees Fahrenheit.

Marinette sighed and let the nice breeze hit her face, as he drove. "It's beautiful. No villains… no worries… Just family." She peered over at him with a smile.

"It is." Adrien smiled back at her with his fingers gripping the steering wheel.

Within moments they were at the hotel and checking in. They made their way to the room and set all their stuff down. Hugo and Emma ran towards the second bedroom and jumped onto the bed, laughing.

"Be careful, you guys!" Marinette giggled and took her sunglasses off.

Adrien grabbed her by the waist and kissed her on the lips. "Is my Lady, satisfied with the flowers?"

"Yes." Marinette sighed, holding her sun hat with one hand.

"Good." Adrien kissed down the side of her neck and lingered on her shoulder.

"What should we do first?" Marinette smiled with her eyelids low.

"Well, I thought we could go to the beach. That is if the kids want to go." He smirked, knowing they could hear them talking.

"Yeah! Beach!" Emma came running in and slammed into Adrien and Marinette's legs. They broke apart fast and Adrien picked Emma up to swing her around.

"Let's go!" Hugo came running in, already changed for the beach.

Adrien laughed and nodded before leaving to change into some black swim shorts and flip flops. His shirt was green and a deep v- neck.

Marinette threw on a red bikini. The bottoms tied at each hip and the top was structured. She had a black sundress thrown over it with some sandals.

Marinette changed Emma into a pink dress swimsuit and put Louis in footy pajamas to protect him from the sun. "Ready, my loves?"

"Ready!" Yelled Emma and Hugo in unison.

They piled in the car and made their way to the beach.

Hugo filled a bucket full of wet sand and began making a sand castle with Emma. Marinette sat on a towel and watched them build it. She held Louis in her arms and sighed before her eyes went out to the ocean.

Adrien was in the waves surfing. She watched him glide through the curls of the ocean and come out of the other side. She had never seen him surf. It wasn't until they go to the beach that she had found out on the way. He had stopped at a shop to get a board.

He walked out from the ocean and the sunlight hit him in a way that made him glow. She became very aware of how he looked. The way the salty water had tousled his hair. How water droplets clung to his muscular chest and stomach. How his swim shorts clung and hung low at his hips, showing off the deep v of his hips.

She bit her lip and he looked down and chuckled with a grin."Like what you see?" He flexed his arm for her and posed.

"You're an idiot." Marinette laughed at him.

"Yeah… but I'm your idiot." Adrien laughed and sat on the ground next to her like a cat. "My turn." He moved his fingers to tell her to hand Louis over.

Marinette passed him over and watched Adrien cuddle him.

"The ocean looks good on you. But I mean… not too many things don't." Marinette bit her lip with a sheepish grin.

Adrien laughed at her and ran a hand through his hair. "It's the model in me."

"Oh God…" Marinette groaned and rolled her eyes. "My turn to show you my skills."

She jumped up and grabbed his surfboard from the sand before looking back at him with a smile. She carried the board out until it was deep enough for her to put it down and paddle out.

Adrien watched his wife surf the waves with a grin on his face. He had no idea that she could surf or where she had found a moment to learn to do it.

She stepped out of the water and flung her hair back, cascading water over Adrien. He laughed and held his hand in front of his face. "Hey."

Marinette giggled and ran a hand through her wet hair.

"Where'd you learn to surf?" Adrien watched her sit down next to him.

"Just because my parents owned a bakery, didn't mean I didn't go to a beach at some point in my life." She laughed and held her knees to her chest. "I should be asking you that question."

"Alright, I learned while traveling for a photoshoot with my father." Adrien smirked. "I escaped one day and took lessons. My father had no idea. He was too distracted."

"You're bad." Marinette giggled. "Did you escape often?"

"Quite often, m'Lady." Adrien gave her a devilish grin. "In fact, I know of a private beach just off our hotel room."

Marinette blushed at the thought. "The kids though." She whispered near his ear.

"I know a person that can watch them." Adrien showed her his contacts list on his phone with a devious expression. "Just one text."

Marinette's heart pumped loudly in her chest and she felt heat rise from her chest to her ears.

Adrien slipped his shirt over his head after slipping off his swim shorts and ran out to the ocean. The moonlight glided along the waves and the sky held puffy clouds that glowed with shades of bright blue. Marinette sucked in a shaky breath and peered at her husband in the moonlight.

He dunked his head underneath the light waves and came back up for air before wiping his hair back with his hands. Adrien gave her a bright smile and gestured for her to come in with his finger.

She bit her lip and let her dress fall to the sand before running out to the waves to be with him.

Adrien grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him. His hand held the side of her face and his lips grazed hers. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck and let him take her under the stars.

Marinette sat on the bed in the master bedroom of their hotel room. She dried her hair with a towel. Marinette had just gotten out of the shower. She zoned out on one of the walls listening to the shower where Adrien was. Marinette dropped the towel from her hair and quickly walked over to her bag that sat on the floor.

She opened it and dug out two black ornate boxes. Marinette bit her lip. She knew she shouldn't have brought them, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't safe leaving them at home. Adrien would understand. Marinette sat on the bed again and opened hers. Her fingers grazed the special red earrings inside.

A flash of red light burst into the room and Tikki appeared.

"What wrong, Marinette?" Tikki zipped around in a panicked state.

"Nothing. I just missed you. I wanted to talk. I didn't really explain why we needed a break and it wasn't very fair to you." Marinette smiled at her and held Tikki to her cheek.

Adrien peered from the cracked bathroom door with a smile. He made sure to not make a sound. He didn't want to ruin it.

Tikki sat on her lap and waited for her explanation.

"So," Marinette sighed and looked down at her lap. "Adrien was having a really tough time handling that his father was Hawkmoth and now he found out his missing mother was Peacock. The fact that he came from two strong villains was too much. He began to doubt that he was worthy of Plagg… Of being a hero. He realized that his father not only controlled his life as a civilian, but this whole time? He was controlling him as Chat too." Marinette looked into Tikki's eyes. "So, he wanted a chance at real freedom. To live the way he wanted to without villains and without fighting crime. So, if I stayed as Ladybug… he still would be part of that world because his family would be still involved. I love him, Tikki. I want him to have the life that he wants. I want him to be happy. Because he is my world, my stars, and my moon."

Tikki's eyes welled up with tears. "You really do love him, huh Mari?"

"Very much. And I worry about him. And if he needs space and time to heal… I'll give him it. Even if it means I have to take a break from being a superhero." Marinette smiled with her eyes tightly shut.

Tikki giggled and rubbed her cheek against Marinette's cheek. "I think Plagg needs an explanation though. He's restless."

"I'm sure, when Adrien is ready… he'll answer any question that Plagg has." Marinette smiled and cuddled her kwami more.

"Oh Marinette…" Tikki hummed and giggled at her holder.

Adrien cleared his throat and sat down next to Marinette in only a towel. Tikki squealed and zipped back into the earrings. Marinette shut the box with one hand and blushed.

"I see you brought them." Adrien smiled at her and rested back on his hands.

"It's not safe to leave them alone." Marinette smiled up at him and touched his arm.

Adrien nodded at her and licked his lips. He started to talk, but stopped short.

"What?" Marinette tilted her head and looked at him.

"Nothing." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know you too well, Agreste. Something is bothering you. What is it?" Marinette leaned into him more and he blushed, leaning back some.

"I-uh…" Adrien stumbled over his own words.

"CHAT got your tongue?" Marinette brought her lips really close to his and he swallowed hard.

"I miss Plagg." Adrien looked down in shame, as he admitted his true feelings.

"I thought you might." Marinette smiled and backed up before taking his hand. "Here." She set the black box in his hand and closed his fingers around it. "I'll be out there feeding Louis."

Marinette walked out of the room leaving Adrien fumbling with a black box, holding his best friend.


	21. Chapter 21: NSFW 4

Adrien peered down at the black ornate box and played with it with his fingers. He rolled it between his hands and pursed his lips. He didn't know what to say or how to say it. He traced the design on the lid before setting it on the bed next to him.

Adrien stood up and took his towel off his hips and dried his hair, letting it fall messily. He grabbed a pair of black joggers and a neon green v-neck tee from his bag and threw them on. Adrien paced back and forth before going back to the bed. He sat down again and grasped the black box.

He let out a deep breath and opened the tiny box. A bright light shot out and he covered his eyes with one hand. Plagg shot out and zipped in his face. "Why did you do that?" He was furious and Adrien understood why.

He had sent him away with hardly any explanation. Adrien might as well have slapped him in the face and told him to go away for good.

"I'm sorry." Adrien sighed and held his face in his hands.

"You're sorry? Sorry?!" Plagg zipped around angrily and pushed his chest. "You owe me an explanation, kid. NOW!"

"Alright!" Adrien burst out the word in an explosion of anger before breathing out and running a hand through his wet hair. "I'll tell you. Just- just calm down."

Plagg sat on his thigh and waited for an explanation.

"You saw- you saw what happened. Who Peacock was. And you know who Hawkmoth was." Adrien sighed and looked at his kwami with saddened eyes. "I- I come from two famous villains, Plagg. What makes me worthy of having-" He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Of having YOU." He gestured towards him with his hand. "I don't deserve you."

"What are you talking about?" Plagg zipped up into his face. "Look at me, kid."

Adrien peered up at him with saddened dull green eyes.

"YOU are Chat Noir. YOU are special. And YOU were chosen to be a hero. No one else. Not Nino! Not Nathanael! Not MAX! Even though Max is super smart and would probably make a good hero. But that's beside the point." Plagg shook his head and rested his paws on Adrien's cheek. "Villains don't make the hero. Just because your parents are- were villains… doesn't mean that you are meant for that life. You hear me? You make the decisions. Not chose to accept Chat. Your parents had nothing to do with that. Your father had nothing to do with that. Master Fu saw you as a human being and it was decided. You just had to say yes."

Adrien's face turned from sadness to determination. "You're right! I'm sorry, Plagg. I was being foolish and naive."

"You were being honest and reacted in a way that was expected. Anyone, who found out what you did would feel that way. I don't blame you." Plagg hugged him.

"You're more caring than usual. I guess you do care about Chat." Adrien smirked at his kwami with a smug look.

Plagg shoved him by the cheek. "Yeah yeah yeah. Mushy stuff later. Put on the ring, Chat. And it's not Chat I care about. It's the kid underneath."

Adrien laughed a real laugh and slipped the ring onto his right finger. He felt the energy shoot up from his finger tip to the top of his head. He felt like he was home. He grabbed Marinette's box and threw it up into the air before catching it and making his way over to his wife with her best friend.

Adrien grabbed Marinette around her waist from behind and kissed her cheek. "Hey."

"Hey!" Marinette grabbed his hands and felt a familiar ring on his right ring finger. She spun around to face him. "You took him back."

Adrien shrugged. "He helped me realize how rediclawlous I was being."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Chat's back."

"He is… maybe not for a fight in a while though." Adrien spoke honestly. "I don't know if I'm ready for that, but it doesn't mean I can't still see Plagg."

"You're right." Marinette smiled at her husband and touched his cheeks with her hands. "I was hoping you'd keep Plagg around at least. You don't have to fight."

Adrien smiled and reached into his pocket. "So… if I'm keeping Plagg in our lives…" He held a black box up between them. "It's only fair that his other half come out to play too."

Marinette gave him a warm smile and tentatively took the little black box. She didn't say a word, as she opened the box releasing a red light.

"Let me." Adrien took the earrings out and fastened them into Marinette's ears.

Tikki tumbled out and hugged Marinette's cheek. "No fighting. Just friends for now." Tikki giggled and hugged Adrien after.

"Alright, alright. All of this love is making me lose my appetite." Plagg zipped out from behind Adrien and ate a piece of cheese.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "And… your back."

"You're never gonna get rid of me, kid." Plagg swallowed another piece of cheese.

"I figured as much." Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose with a smile and shook his head, looking down at his feet.

"Plagg! Tikki!" Emma came running towards them excited.

"They're back?!" Hugo followed Emma.

Marinette giggled and covered her mouth.

Tikki ran over and cuddled Emma's cheek. Plagg tried to escape Hugo's grasp, but failed. He hugged him tight with a smile.

"Okay, let Plagg go." Adrien laughed at his son. "Even though, I'm thoroughly enjoying him being hugged."

Plagg pushed against Hugo's face and Hugo let him go with a chuckle.

"So! What should we do tomorrow?" Adrien spoke and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I wanna ride horses!" Emma jumped up and down.

"Yeah!" Hugo got just as excited.

Adrien nodded and Marinette put her arm around his waist and a hand on his chest, and looked up at him. "Bedtime for the kittens."

"Alright." Adrien smiled at her and looked over his kids. "Good night."

Marinette released his waist and walked the kids to their room and tucked them into their bed. Adrien and Marinette kissed them on the cheeks goodnight and cracked their door.

"Are you excited to ride horses, Bugaboo?" Adrien leaned into her face, once they were in the family room of their hotel room.

"I'm excited to see you try." Marinette flicked her finger under his chin before walking away, swaying her hips.

Adrien smirked and caught up to her. "I have you know, I'm an excellent horseback rider."

"I'm sure." Marinette giggled at him before laying Louis down in his bassinet.

Adrien shook his head and grabbed her around the waist, causing her to make a quiet squeak. "You'll see." He kissed up her neck and sucked on a spot.

She bit her lip and let out a quiet moan. "You keep doing that and we'll never go to sleep."

Adrien chuckled quietly and slid his hand up her side till he rested his palm over her breast. He began to knead her soft breast and graze her nipple with his finger. Her knees buckled and she fell against him. "We're used to no sleep, Bugaboo."

Marinette's eyes glazed over and her swollen pink lips parted at his sultry soft voice in her ear. "Damn you, kitty."

She gasped as his hand trailed down further to where her thighs met, where his fingers expertly moved against her. Marinette moved her hips against him and leaned her head back on his shoulder. He turned her head to face him by using his fingers under her chin and caught her soft lips with his. Letting his tongue glide along her lower lip. He lightly caught her lip between his teeth before kissing her hard on the lips. Marinette moaned and intensified the kiss. She brought her hands behind her and rubbed him where he wanted her most at that moment. He let out a groan and teased her clit with his fingers through her thin panties.

"More." Marinette whispered against his lips with a breathy moan.

Adrien made a trail of kisses down her neck to her shoulder.

"You want more, m'Lady?" Adrien whispered against her shoulder.

"Yes…" Marinette wiggled her hips in torture.

Adrien removed his hand and spun her around before picking her up and carrying her to their bedroom. She kissed him hard on the lips with her fingers messing up his hair. He shut the bedroom door with his foot, as her tongue melted with his in a passionate kiss.

Plagg and Tikki ran into the bathroom to leave them alone with Tikki giggling the whole time and Plagg grossed out.

Marinette giggled shyly at the kwami's running away. "Plagg really doesn't like when we're like this does he?"

Adrien looked up from lavishing her neck and chest. "Do you blame him?" He smirked with glazed over emerald eyes.

Marinette yanked him down by his shirt to kiss her on the lips more and arched her back against him. "Show me what you got, bad kitty." She licked along his bottom lip with a sultry smile.

Adrien's eyes grew big before becoming heavily lidded and he growled before ripping her t-shirt dress and licking the contour of her breasts. Marinette gasped and tilted her head back in ecstasy. His fingers trailed underneath her and undid her bra. She tossed it aside and grabbed his face to pull him down to kiss her.

"Someone's impatient." Adrien purred with a smirk.

"I want you." Marinette whined and pressed her hips against his.

"Not until I have every… last… piece of you, m'Lady." Adrien sighed and kissed her neck to her shoulder and moved down to her chest. He licked, sucked, and he kissed his way to one of her nipples. His hand found the curved swollen flesh of the other and he massaged it in his hand, expertly teasing her nipple with his fingers.

Marinette let out a breathy moan and arched her back harder with her head tilted back. "Adrien… don't stop."

"Not in all of my nine lives, m'Lady." Adrien purred and kissed down her stomach until he got to the waistband of her pants. He kissed across from one hipbone to the other before pulling them down with her panties. Adrien smirked at his wife and ran his tongue up the slit of her pussy.

She gasped a moan, bit her lip, and wiggled her hips.

"Stay still." Adrien held her hips down and spread her lips before he began teasing her clit with his tongue.

Her hand fell into his hair, messing it up more.

He chuckled and looked up at her with neon green eyes while slowly licking up the slit again.

His hair fell in a way that made him look like Chat Noir and her heart fluttered.

Adrien caught the look she had given him and smirked. "You taste purrrfect, m'Ladybug."

Marinette gasped at his words and bit her lip. Adrien took that as a cue and wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. She moved her hips against him and her fingers sunk deeper into his hair, pressing him to her.

He worked his tongue and lips together, feeling her shiver and shake beneath him. She dropped her hands from his hair and gripped the sheets.

He looked up from her sex to watch his wife writher in pure ecstasy. Marinette looked at him and bit her quivering lip. "I want you, all of you."

Adrien pressed his fingers to the sides of where his tongue and lips were expretly working and she felt her come undone around him. Marinette moved her hips against his mouth and hands and let out a moan.

She sighed and giggled quietly and he kissed up to her neck. "Your turn, minou." Marinette smiled and ran her fingers through his messy blonde hair.

She pushed him by the chest to roll onto his back. She removed her pants and panties before climbing onto his hips. She bit her bottom lip and rolled her hips against his hard cock. He bit back a groan and grabbed her hips with his hands. Marinette bent down to bite his lower lip before licking along his bottom lip. He gasped and growled at her with heavy eyes.

She kissed down his neck to his chest. Adrien sat up and pulled his shirt off before laying back down. Marinette ran her hands down his defined chest and stomach till she reached his pants. He lifted his hips to help her remove the rest of his clothes.

She sat back on his hips and grazed his hardened length with her wet pussy. He groaned and grabbed her hips to pull her down to meet him.

Marinette giggled and bit her lip, rubbing against him. He moaned and bit her forearm with his eyes closed. She bit her lip and lowered herself down the length of his hardened cock. Adrien let a moan pass by his lips at the warmth of her.

She put her palms on his chest and rolled her hips against him, starting out in a slow rhythm before speeding up. His hips rose to meet her movements and his hips guided her. He sat up and flicked one of her nipples with his tongue and she let out a moan.

"You ride amazingly, Bugaboo." Adrien purred against her skin.

"I've only started." Marinette smiled before grinding harder against him and moving her hips in circular motions. He gasped and leaned back, letting the feeling of her tightening sex take him over.


	22. Chapter 22

Adrien called a contact in his phone's list of numbers to watch Louis for the day. They had arrived fairly quickly too. Once Marinette had showed them everything and where everything was that they would need… they walked out the door to go horseback riding.

Adrien helped Hugo up onto the horse before climbing onto his own horse. Marinette smiled and watched as Adrien lifted Emma up onto his horse in front of him. He smiled at her holding the reins. She blushed before climbing onto her own horse.

"We ready?" The tour guide smiled and looked at the whole group.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled in unison and the tour guide jumped onto his own horse.

Marinette noticed how every horse had its own personality. She loved that about them. The trail horses she had ridden before didn't seem to have a soul. They kind of just followed the trails like it was their job. How they trekked the same trails day in and day out. These horses ran when they wanted and stopped to eat the plants when they wanted. Each had its own little quirk and it made her giggle with happiness. Adrien looked back at her with a smile.

Marinette's horse took off running and she smiled and held on. Adrien laughed as he watched his wife run off before she slowed down again. She shrugged with a smile back at him and blushed.

Emma smiled and giggled with happiness at being able to ride a real horse. Hugo was just as excited as his sister.

"We're gonna stop and break here and have a drink." The tour guide trotted his horse over to a clearing big enough for all of the horses to gather in a circle formation.

They passed out paper cups and tropical juice. "If you look over at that mountain…" The tour guide pointed to a lush green mountain off in the distance. "That is where they filmed Jurassic Park."

Adrien's heart sped up and he instantly got excited. Marinette giggled at him.

"Are you having fun, lovebug?" Marinette smiled at her daughter next to her.

"Yeah!" Emma threw her hands into the air with glee and Adrien caught her by the waist before she lost balance.

"Careful, love." Adrien laughed after the initial shock was over.

"Are you, kitten?" Marinette looked over at Hugo with a smile.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" Hugo smiled and drank his juice.

"This was a good choice." Adrien smiled at his family and took the reins into his hands.

"Alright, let's keep going." The tour guide yelled and gestured for everyone to follow him again.

Adrien watched his wife take off and laughed. He was shocked the tour guide let his wife run her horse like that.

"She can handle it." The tour guide chuckled next to Adrien like he could read his mind.

Adrien smiled a sheepish smile and chuckled with a hand rubbing the back of his neck. "You're right."

They parked in front of an ice cream shop and got out of the car. Emma jumped around excited and Hugo followed his sister. Marinette and Adrien laughed, as his fingers interlaced with hers. She looked over at him with love filled eyes and rested her cheek on his arm. "I love you, minou." Marinette sighed.

"I love you too, Bugaboo." Adrien kissed the top of her head.

Adrien opened the door for his family and the kids ran up to the counter to pick out their flavor of choice.

Marinette passed the cups of ice cream out to the kids before taking her own and finding a place to sit. Adrien pulled out his card and paid before meeting them at a table to sit down.

Adrien watched her tongue dart out to lick the strawberry ice cream off her spoon. Everything about her was distracting. The way her tongue ran along her lips before they pressed together. He swallowed hard and tried to focus back on his dark chocolate ice cream.

"You have some right…" Marinette leaned against the table and used her fingertip to pick up a drop of chocolate near his bottom lip before sticking her finger between her lips.

Adrien sat up straight in shock before smiling sheepishly.

"You guys are so embarrassing." Hugo whined and rolled his eyes. "I hope when I get married I'm not all lovey dovey like you two."

Marinette giggled and ruffled Hugo's hair. "Hate to break it to you, but… you probably will be just as hopeless, kitten."

"She's right." Adrien put a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth and closed his eyes at the bittersweet taste.

"Yeah right…" Hugo rolled his eyes and shoved more ice cream into his mouth in frustration.

Marinette and Adrien laughed at their son. Emma sat there confused eating her cake flavored ice cream.

When they got back to the hotel, Adrien paid the person that he had contacted to watch Louis while Marinette went to check on him in his bassinet.

"So?" Adrien leaned in the doorway and watched Marinette pick Louis up.

"How's your vacation, kitty?" Marinette smiled and turned to face Adrien.

"So far…" He tapped a finger to his lower lip. "Relaxing… and… eventful."

"I'm glad." Marinette smiled and began to feed Louis.

"How about you, Bugaboo?" Adrien smiled and sat on the bed.

"I'm enjoying it. It's gonna be different once we get back home. I'm getting used to this relaxed life." Marinette sighed and sat next to him.

"Well, we can always come back whenever you would like." Adrien whispered near her ear with a smile.

"I'd like that." Marinette hummed with her eyes closed and smiled while leaning her cheek onto his shoulder.

They had stayed there for two weeks. The plane ride had felt like forever and Marinette's feet were more than happy to be on the ground again. While she trusted her yo-yo, she found it hard to trust a giant metal aircraft.

They opened their front door and walked in. Adrien carried a sleeping Emma to her bed. Marinette put Louis down into his swing and fell onto the couch with a heavy sigh. Hugo ran to his room to play with his toys that he had missed.

Right as Adrien had made his way down the staircase, the door buzzed.

"Who is that?" Marinette peered over at her husband, who was mid-step.

"I don't… know." Adrien finished the step and went to look at the security screen. Plagg flew out from his button down shirt with wide eyes, once he saw who it was.

Marinette looked over at him and how his shoulders sank and his fist turned white, as he gripped the front desk.

"Damnit." He clenched his jaw and Marinette's face fell into worry.


	23. Chapter 23

Adrien rubbed his face with his hand and looked over at Marinette with his hands back on the table. "Get the kids and head to the safe spot." He pointed for her to leave.

"Can we just talk about this? Who is it?" Marinette slowly walked towards him with concern in her eyes.

"No. Just take the kids and go somewhere safe." Adrien grit his teeth with a glare. "Look I'm not mad at you. I just-" He waved his hand in the air after grabbing the bridge of his nose. "I need to know you're all safe."

"Kitty…" She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm Ladybug. I got this."

"Not this." Adrien sighed and gestured toward the screen.

"Oh shit." Marinette covered her mouth. "While this could be bad… I think we can just keep the kids upstairs until you figure this out."

"I want them out of the house, Bugaboo." Adrien gave her pleading eyes. "Please… for my own sanity."

"Alright, but I'm not taking them to the safe spot. I don't think we need to think that drastically, Minou. I'll just take them to the bakery." Marinette smiled and kissed him on the cheek before walking off to get the kids.

Marinette grabbed the kid's coats and ushered them to the garage to grab a car.

Once they had left, Adrien pushed the talk button on the system. "What do you want, mother?"

He watched her slender figure on the screen and how she fiddled with her fingers."Look can I come in? I want to talk, love."

"Forget it. Why should I give you any of my time?" Adrien scoffed and looked away with his fingers splayed on the table top.

"I want you to understand. I want to be a family again." His mother peered into the camera. "Please. Just 5 minutes. If you want me to leave after that then I will. For good."

Adrien rolled his eyes and pushed the buzzer to let her in. She walked into the big house and peered around at her surroundings. "Wow… you really have changed the place. It looks great."

Adrien crossed his arms across his chest and gave her an unamused look. "You got five minutes." He held out five fingers to make his point.

She gave a nod and followed him into the office. Adrien sat down on his black leather chair and groaned. Why did his life have to be so complicated?

Marinette pulled up to her parent's bakery and she took the kids out before opening the door to the baked goods shop.

The kids ran in giggling and screaming.

"Papa!" Emma and Hugo yelled in excitement and ran into his arms.

"Ahh!" Tom lifted both of the kids up and flew them around in a circle with a deep laugh.

Sabine quietly laughed and covered her mouth with her hand. "They sure do love their Papa."

Marinette smiled and took off her coat. "They really do."

"I made tea." Sabine led her daughter up the stairs to their apartment.

Marinette Louis and his carseat down next to the kitchen table and sat in one of the kitchen chairs. She sighed, as her mom grabbed some cups and poured some tea into each of them.

"So… what brings you guys here?" Sabine carried the hot steaming cups over to the table.

"To be honest…" Marinette sighed and slumped with her hands clasped around the cup for warmth. "Adrien's mother showed up at our door and Adrien wanted me to take the kids somewhere."

Sabine stood up straight in shock. "His mother? The one that's been missing for years now? That mother?"

"Yes. Long story." Marinette sighed and rubbed her eyes with one of her hands.

"I've got all day." Sabine sat down across from her daughter.

"Well… it turns out that his mother was Peacock." Marinette flung her arms around as she told the long story of the fight and the reveal and how it broke her husband.

Sabine nodded her way through the story with a calm expression. "So… now she's showed up to try to become a part of your family." She took a sip of tea.

"I guess. I left before I could see what she wanted." Marinette groaned in defeat. "I told him I could just keep the kids upstairs, but he insisted we leave."

"I can understand that." Sabine shrugged before taking another sip from her cup.

"I don't understand why I couldn't have just taken them upstairs until we were sure she checked out." Marinette slumped and pouted her pink lips.

"Honey. His mother was Peacock. The same villain that was trying to take over Paris. Would you trust your children with a woman like that?" Sabine gave her a knowing look. "Do you understand now?"

Marinette sat up straight. She had only seen that it was his mother. The fact that she was Peacock not that long ago didn't cross her mind. She only saw how she could be around the kids and that she was back for Adrien. She knew that the teenage Adrien would have been thrilled if his mother had shown back up. But… it was different now. More complicated.

"I understand." Marinette took a sip of tea. "I just hope she really is coming around to be a part of this family and not just to try to get something out of Adrien now that Gabriel is gone." She let the steam warm her face, as she pressed her lips to the rim.

Sabine hummed in agreeance. She put a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "In the meantime… we need to go save Papa so that he can run the bakery." She laughed with a bright smile and set down her cup. "C'mon. Stop sulking and get up."

Marinette groaned and left her steaming cup on the table before following her mother down the staircase, carrying a tired Louis in her arms.

"Why are you hear?" Adrien hissed and tapped a pen on the desk.

"Look, I want to be in your children's lives." His mother gave the best smile she could.

"How can you promise that when you weren't even around for me?" Adrien gestured around him. "You really think I can believe that you won't one day decide to disappear on them too?"

"Adrien..." His mother stroked his jaw with a warm smile. A gesture that reminded him of being a kid again.

He shook his head and grabbed her hand with his. "Don't."

"Let me talk." His mother's voice became stern and he straightened up in his seat. "Thank you." She ran a hand along her side braid.

"I know running away was wrong. I know I should have stayed. I'm sorry. I can't change what I've done, but I can change my future. And the future I want is a future filled with those kids and my only son. My beautiful, loving, perfect son." Her eyes softened and a soft smile came over her lips.

"Stop saying I'm perfect when I'm not! I'm not some business wager! I'm a person, mother!" Adrien glared at her. "Your five minutes are almost up." He got up, the chair swiveled in a circle, and he began to walk out of the office.

"Look." She grabbed him by his upper arm and he grit his teeth before turning towards her with his hands in his pockets. Her eyes filled with tears. "I know I can't make up for lost time. I can't do anything to change what I did as Peacock. I can't change what your father did to you. I KNOW I can't fix any of that. But just-" Tears fell down her cheeks. "Give me a chance, Adrien. Give me one chance to prove that I'm just as good as I was before I left."

He sighed and shook his head before looking her in the eye. "Were you really ever good, mother? Or was that some fake persona you put on for show?" Adrien spun on his heel and walked out of the room, leaving her in tears.

Adrien grabbed a drink from the kitchen and sat in the family room on one of the couches and peered at his phone. He ran his finger down the contacts stopping on Marinette's picture.

He took a sip from his glass and typed a text.

 **Danger is over.**

He threw his phone down on the arm of the couch and waited till he heard footsteps coming down the stairs with an irritated expression.

Marinette peered down at her phone at the incoming message. "Guess we can go home now."

"Alright, well let me pack you a care package of all the the sweets they like." Sabine packed different pastries and a few croissants into a box before handing it over to her daughter. "Everything will be fine. You've been through tougher situations than this."

"I sure hope so, Momma." Marinette sighed and wrangled the kids into the car.

She noticed the same car was sitting outside the house and she wondered why he had told her to come home so soon. Marinette bit her lip and helped the kids out of the car before heading inside the house.

"Hello?" Marinette called replacing the keys back onto the wall holder.

"Hey, Bugaboo!" Adrien called from the family room.

He never took his eyes off of his mother sitting on the couch across from him. Her hands were in her lap with her eyes peering down.

Marinette walked in with the kids running behind her. They stopped to see the mysterious woman on the couch.

"Hello, Mrs. Agreste." Marinette gave her a heartwarming smile. "Would you like some tea or coffee or water?"

"Hello, Marinette. Tea would be lovely." Her eyes finally looked up to meet Marinette's.

"Sounds good." Marinette nodded and made her way back to the kitchen with Emma close around her legs.

"Who's that Momma?" Emma looked up at her with big bluebell eyes.

"That, lovebug, is your other grand-mere." Marinette smiled and heated up tea in a kettle on the stove.

"Daddy's Momma?" Emma's eyes got big and shiny.

"Yes. Daddy's mother." Marinette looked down at her with a smile.

"Why is she here now?" Hugo came bursting into the kitchen. "Why is she just showing up now?"

"Kitten. Don't do this now… please?" Marinette groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I want to know. She's been missing for years." Hugo gestered out of the kitchen towards the family room.

"Just- we'll talk about this later. Be nice." Marinette sighed and poured the hot water into each cup with a tea bag.

She carried the cups out to the family room and sat one in front of Adrien's mother before sitting down with her own cup.

"I didn't make you one since I see you're already drinking." Marinette warmed her lips on the rim of her cup.

Adrien gave her a look of 'what do you expect me to do? My missing mother is here'.

Marinette rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to grab him a cup of tea as well. She came back smiled a exaggerated fake smile before taking the liquor from his hand and replacing it with a warm cup of tea.

He gave her a pout and mumbled while taking a sip.

"Hm." Marinette nodded and took his glass to the kitchen before coming back with Louis in her arms and walking up to his mother. "This is Louis."

His mother's expression turned from shy and sad to happy and warm. She reminded Marinette of the photo that Adrien had had on his many monitors in high school.

A million questions flowed through her mind at that moment and she bit back every last one with a fight. She watched Mrs. Agreste set her tea down on the table before Marinette gently passed their baby over.

Adrien's mother melted as Louis grabbed her finger. A warm motherly smile formed on her lips. "He's beautiful."

Marinette stood behind her husband on the couch and gripped his shoulders gently before whispering in his ear. "Can I speak with your mother, alone?"

Adrien's back bristled. "I don't think that's a good idea, Bugaboo."

"I'm Ladybug, remember. I got this. Now, go take Hugo and Emma up stairs." Marinette kissed him on the cheek.

"Fine." Adrien sighed and closed his eyes before turning to her and pointing towards her. "But if I hear ONE thing that seems off… Chat's coming to play."

"Down kitty." Marinette giggled. "Now, off you go."

Adrien sighed before bracing his hands on his thighs to stand up from the couch. "Hugo! Emma! Let's go play superheroes and princesses up stairs!"

Marinette shook her head with a smile.

"Which ones the princess?" Mrs. Agreste finally opened up, looking up from Louis with emerald eyes.

"I'll let you take that guess." Marinette giggled and covered her lips with her hand.

"I would pay to see my son dressed up as a princess." Mrs. Agreste chuckled.

"I think that's the first smile I've seen from you that is genuine." Marinette gave her a friendly smile. "It suits you."

"Well, I wasn't always evil." Mrs. Agreste rolled her eyes playfully. "I was the fun one." She whispered hiding her mouth with a hand.

"I see." Marinette giggled and sat down next to her on the couch and adjusted Louis's blanket. "So, why did you disappear?"


	24. Chapter 24

_**Note: Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been busy with the holidays and what not. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**_

Adrien soared a action figure over his son's villains and crashed down. "I'll defeat you!"

Emma giggled and held a make-up brush in her hand. "You're gonna look so pretty, daddy."

Adrien laughed and turned to face his daughter to get eyeshadow done. She had picked out a reddish pink color.

Adrien opened his eyes once she was done and made the action figure fist fight his son's villain.

While his body and soul was with his kids… his mind and thoughts were with Marinette. She chewed on his bottom lip with worry.

"What's wrong daddy?" Emma tilted her head at him.

"Nothing, lovebug. Just tired." He smiled at her. "Now, what color lipstick do I need?"

Emma perked up and rummaged through her make-up box. "This one!" She held up a hot pink color.

"Oh of course!" Adrien brought a hand to a cheek in feigned forgetfulness.

Emma giggled and opened the lipstick tube before bringing it to his lips.

Hugo flew his villain into his dad's hero and defeated him. "MUAHAHAHA! I'm victorious!"

"Hey, I was distracted by a damsel in distress!" Adrien pouted then laughed, as he tickled Hugo.

Hugo fell to the ground in fits of laughter.

Marinette smiled at the woman beside her. She had been waiting for an answer for a bit. Mrs. Agreste seemed to be deep in thought. Marinette assumed she was gathering her thoughts in the best way to explain why she would have decided to leave.

"Well… where do I start?" Mrs. Agreste tapped her bottom lip. "Ah, okay. Got it." She sat up straight at the thought.

Marinette sat back, ready to listen to her story.

"I was a model for Gabriel's brand. It had started out as a fun and supportive thing. I modeled because I had wanted to do it, not because I had to." Mrs. Agreste smiled as she had gone back in time.

" **Look at my new design, mon petite papillion." Gabriel ran up to his wife with a warm smile on his face.**

 **She peered at his open book and looked over the new design of a dress. "It's beautiful, my love." She reached up on her toes and kissed his cheek with a blush.**

" **I'd love for you to model it for me." Gabriel smiled. "It will be in beautiful shades of golds and emeralds. It'll bring your beautiful eyes out." He grazed her cheek with his hand and she leaned into it with a sigh.**

" **I would love too, Mr. Agreste." She grabbed the lapels of his suit coat and brought his lips to hers. "You know I always love modeling your creations."**

Mrs. Agreste came back to reality with a smile on her face. Marinette sighed at the love in her eyes.

"You really did love him." Marinette smiled and took a sip of her tea. "He sounds so much different than when I knew him."

"Well, I did leave." Mrs. Agreste looked down at Louis with saddened eyes.

Marinette nodded at her with understanding eyes.

"It didn't stay fun for long. He began to get more obsessed with his designed. Cared less for me. And when I got pregnant… it was like his world fell apart." She looked at the wall across from her.

" **Gabriel! Listen to me." She reached out to grab his arm, but he tore it away.**

" **How are you going to model my designs in your state?" His voice had become cold and distanced.**

 **Her face fell and tears threatened to fall before she gained confidence again. "Is that all you care about, Gabriel?! Your work?! YOUR DESIGNS!"**

 **Gabriel flinched before scowling. "IF I DON'T PRODUCE DESIGNS?! WE DON'T GET TO CONTINUE LIVING IN THIS BEAUTIFUL HOUSE! YOUR dream house, may I add!" He poked her in the chest, leaning into her.**

 **She let the tears take her over and she fell to the ground. "I thought you'd be excited." The pregnancy test fell to the ground.**

 **Gabriel sighed and turned away from her with his hands behind his back. "Look,I just need some time."**

" **How long? Nine months?" She whispered with lowered shoulders in a loss of hope.**

" **I need to rethink my design process." He sighed and walked out of the room leaving his wife in pieces on the floor of their big mansion.**

"That's more the father that I know." Adrien sighed and walked down to sit on the couch across from them.

"Adrien?!" His mother was shocked to see him and a tear dropped from her left eye.

"Don't worry his unexcitement for my existence didn't last long." Adrien scowled and he crossed a leg over his thigh.

His mother nodded and played with Louis's blanket with her slender fingers. "It didn't take him long."

" **Darling! I have something to show you." Gabriel burst into the nursery she had been setting up.**

 **She looked up from folding a onesie on her rounded stomach. "What is it?"**

 **He handed her his design book with a smile. He hadn't smiled at her since he had reacted so negatively. On the page was a new line of maternity clothing. "You can model this. I'm sorry I reacted so poorly to our situation. This will be a joyess moment in our lives. A new stepping stone."**

 **Her eyes shined with tears and she smiled warmly. "Good, because it's a boy." She rubbed her stomach and handed him sonogram photos from her last doctor's visit.**

" **Adrien. We should name him Adrien." Gabriel smiled warmly at the photos of his new child.**

" **That sounds perfect." She walked closer and wrapped her arms around his waist.**

Marinette sighed at how cute and beautiful that moment sounded. "It sounds lovely."

"It was, but once Adrien was born… We could never agree on how he should be raised. It went from arguments on his sleep and eating schedule to our relationship in general." Adrien's mother sighed and her face fell.

" **He shouldn't eat so often." Gabriel scolded his wife, as she made airplane sounds and fed their son handmade baby food.**

" **If he's hungry… I'm gonna feed him." She rolled her eyes at her husband.**

" **He has to be picture perfect for his photo shoots, mon petite papillion." Gabriel gave her an unamused expression. "Speaking of which, he has one today."**

 **She dropped the spoon down in irritation. "You have this child working day in and day out. Let him be a baby!"**

" **I am. But he also needs to promote my new line of children's clothes." Gabriel put his arms behind his back. "So, feed him less." He left the room.**

 **She picked the spoon back up and smiled at her son. "Shall we continue. I won't tell daddy, if you don't." She smiled and resumed flying food and watching Adrien giggle and clap his small hands in glee.**

"Yep. That's him too. Always the asshole." Adrien rolled his eyes with slanted lips.

"Anyway, I watched my son grow up on constant schedules. Watched Gabriel put him through modeling courses. Watched him train him in etiquette. I watched him put him on a diet since birth. No matter how much I fought against it… I lost every battle." She sighed in distress.

"She'd sneak me sweets and snacks at night when he was working late in his office." Adrien smiled for once at the memory.

"I did." His mother smiled warmly and looked over at Adrien. "That's when I would see your first real smile of the day."

Adrien scoffed and snuck a glance at his mother.

" **I brought chocolate chip cookies." His mother walked into his room with a warm smile holding a plate of freshly baked cookies. "I just made them."**

 **Adrien turned from his computer with a genuine smile. "Thank you."**

 **She brought the plate over and set it on his desk and he took a bite of one with a sigh.**

 **She giggled at how much her son loved cookies. They were his favorite. "So, what'd you model today?"**

 **Adrien rolled his eyes. "The winter line."**

" **Oh, the ones that have tones of pinks?" She giggled with a knowing smile.**

" **Yep. That one." He bit a bite of cookie with a grimace.**

" **Well, you look good in pink at least." She laughed.**

" **Yeah, so he and everyone else in the world tells me." He swiveled his chair to face the computer screens.**

" **I know it's tough and your father's not the warmest person." She rested a hand on his shoulder. "But he does love you."**

" **I don't see it." Adrien grabbed another cookie and played with it in his hands.**

" **You just have to look deep." His mother rubbed his shoulders.**

" **Yeah." He scoffed and bit the cookie. "Real.. deep. Like the far depths of an ocean."**

 **Her laugh was like a wind chime, lovely and beautiful.**

" **Just give him a chance." She patted his shoulders before leaving him to his cookies. "Leave that plate and I'll grab it later."**

" **Thanks, mother." Adrien gave her a smile before hitting a key on his computer's keyboard.**

" **Anytime, Kitten." She smiled and walked out the door, leaving him alone.**

"Shortly after that you left." Adrien played with the fabric of his jeans with a finger.

"I did. We got into a big argument. I couldn't stand that man anymore and so… I left." She shrugged. "I never thought he would go to such lengths to find me. Believe me on that."

"Too bad… because I don't." Adrien abruptly stood from the couch and went into the kitchen.

"He's stubborn like me." Mrs. Agreste laughed a little. "It must have drove his father insane."

"I think it did." Marinette laughed quietly. "I'm gonna go check on him. Think you'll be okay with Louis alone?"

"I think we've got it covered." She tickled the side of his puffy lips and Louis smiled back at her.

Marinette nodded and got up from the couch to chase after her husband.


	25. Chapter 25

**Note: I won't be posting til after Christmas. :) Thank you for reading,reviewing, favoriting, and following my story! :) You're all awesome! Happy Holidays or Merry Christmas and have a Happy New year!**

Marinette found Adrien pacing back and forth through the kitchen with his fingers running through his hair.

She lightly put her hand on his arm. "Just give her a chance. I think she really is trying." Marinette peered up at her husband. "Look. I don't think she knew he would go to the lengths he did."

"Mari. I never told you this, but my father-" Adrien used his hand to gesture with one on his hip. His voice went into a whisper. "my father had this hidden safe behind a photo of my mother. And in that safe…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair again. "in that safe was the peacock miraculous. There is no one and I mean- NO ONE else she could have gotten it from. You hear me?" He once again flung his hand around to elaborate.

"You don't know that. What if she snuck back in to grab it from the safe? What if someone else took it from the safe and gave it to her." Marinette whispered in thought.

"It had a code. The only way I got into it in the first place was because of-" Plagg flew out from his shirt.

"I opened it for the kid." Plagg crossed his arms and floated.

"Exactly." Adrien sighed and gave him an irritated expression.

"It's been years Adrien…" Marinette put a hand to her forehead. "Who knows how she got it."

"Look, when we got this house? I opened that safe and you know what wasn't inside? The Peacock miraculous. My father did something with it. He could have hid the fact that she was back for years. she's putting up a front. She's done it for years. Apparently." Adrien grumbled and gave her a serious expression. "Don't believe everything you hear."

"You really think he would hide his only son's mother? You really think she is in there putting on a show?" Marinette rested her hands on her hips. "She didn't fight for you? She didn't sneak you food? She didn't listen to you? She was never there for you? Didn't LOVE you?" She pointed at his chest and backed him up to a counter. "Because what I see out there-" She pointed to her chest with a hand on her hip still. "Is a MOTHER who loves her ONLY child!"

Adrien peered down at his feet.

"MOTHERS worry. MOTHERS defend their children. MOTHERS care. MOTHERS sneak their children sweets and food. MOTHERS listen. Fathers do too. Don't get me wrong. But in your case? Your MOTHER is out there TRYING and where are you? Running away like a cat with it's tail between its legs. PUT CHAT ON. GET IN THERE. AND FIGHT!" Marinette pushed his chest and his hand came up to rub where she had hit him. "She deserves to be heard. Whether you like it or not. At least give her that much." Marinette glared at him and he sulked.

"You're right, m'Lady. I'm being foolish." Adrien sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

Marinette nodded and pulled him back into the family room. Only to find it empty.

"Or not." Adrien froze at the realization that the kids were gone. "Where's Louis?!"

"HUGO?!" Marinette ran around the house in a frantic state. "EMMA?!"

"That bitch!" Adrien growled in anger. "I told you she never changes!"

"Okay. Think. Where would she have taken them?" Marinette panted trying to focus.

"I… I don't know…" Adrien ran fingers through his hair and fell to a crouched position.

"Think-think-think…" Marinette tapped her chin in thought.

"Spots on!" Tiki chimed in from behind her.

"Claws out!" Plagg yelled next to her.

"Can you track them, Adrien?" Marinette's worried wide eyes caught his wild emerald ones.

"I-I don't know if I'm ready to fight." Adrien grabbed his hair with wide eyes.

Marinette ran up to him and grabbed the collar of his overshirt. "Listen to me! Our CHILDREN are missing because I stupidly left them with your mother. OUR CHILDREN! YOU are important not only as their father, but my husband and MY Chat! So, can you track our kittens or not?"

"Yes, yes I can." Adrien snapped his fingers and pointed at her repetitively.

Marinette kissed him hard on the lips and let him go.

Adrien smirked at her and punched the air. "PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!"

"That's my kitty." Marinette softly spoke before yelling. "TIKI! SPOTS ON!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir raced stood on top of their house. He held out his staff and flipped open a grid of the city. Glowing paw prints showed up on it. One for Hugo, one for Emma, and one for Louis.

"She's has them all. It looks like they're headed towards the airport." Chat focused on the map, as he clenched the device with his claws.

"Why did I have to be so stupid and naive? It's all my fault. I should never have trusted her." Ladybug tried to not let her eyes floor with tears, but it was getting harder to hold them back.

"Bugaboo… It's not your fault. You believed her and for the most part she wasn't lying." He held her by her shoulders. "You have a big heart and while that is a beautiful thing… it is also a very tragic thing. You want to help everyone. You want to believe there is good in everyone… But sometimes? There isn't. And sometimes you can't fix people. They have to want to be fixed. They have to want to change. And while my mother appeared to have wanted to be a part of this family? She CLEARLY has issues to iron out."

Ladybug bit her trembling lip. "But she seemed to really want to be a part of this family…"

"I know, Buginette." He pulled her into a warm embrace. "And maybe one day… she'll finally make that choice. Not saying it will happen. But who knows." He shrugged. "Teenage Adrien would have been thrilled to have his mother back, but- maybe he needed it to be when he was older so he could see more clearly. Understand more."

Ladybug lightly giggled in tears against his shoulder and her arms that were strongly wrapped around his waist slowly loosened. Her giggles became loud laughter and she held her arms around herself.

"What?" Chat looked at her with a tilted head like a curious cat.

"It just-" She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hearing you talk in third person is so… weird. And a little awkward now. It used to be normal when I didn't really know you."

"Well, Adrien also agrees with how weird it is to talk in third person." Chat leaned into her face with his hands on his hips and an unamused grimace.

"Oh my God… Stop…" Ladybug laughed harder. "I can't breathe."

Chat rolled his eyes. "Alright, we need to focus." He brought the map back up and saw they had gotten closer to their destination. "I'd say we have ten minutes to get there."

"Alright, let's go." Ladybug brushed off her suit at her thighs and took her yo-yo in her hand.

Chat closed his staff and extended it to leap past the remaining buildings with Ladybug trailing behind him with her yo-yo.

They stopped on a building right outside the airport.

"Chat." Ladybug panted out of breath with her palms on her thighs. "I think I know why your mother may have taken the kids."

"Why's that?" Chat looked at her from the side.

"What if she thought you would keep her from seeing them? What is she was afraid of you losing not only the grandkids, but her only son?" Ladybug's eyes became worried and sad. "Think about it. You ran out of that room. The only reason why she was holding Louis is because I handed him to her. If you thought you were losing your family… wouldn't you do the same?"

"I mean… it's still just a little crazy. She could have just asked. Ya know?" Chat looked at her and rolled his eyes with a shrug. "But knowing her and how stubborn she is? She'd probably do something that spontaneous and crazy."

"There!" Ladybug pointed to a woman trailing into the airport with their children linked in a row by their hands. Adrien's mother looked around frantically, as if she knew she was going to get caught.

Chat growled and jumped out without thinking up a plan and Ladybug smiled warmly and followed her husband. He never stopped to think. He just acted and usually it drove her insane, but this time she was okay with it. She almost admired it.

"Mo- Mrs. Agreste!" Chat yelled as he burst into the airport.

She turned around and didn't put up a fight. Chat saw tears falling down her soft cheeks leaving streaks of black from her makeup. She held Louis out and Chat took him from her.

"I didn't think you'd let me see them again. I didn't-" She wiped her eyes and sniffed. "I didn't think you wanted me to be around."

"Let's just go back to the house. Talk this all out. You didn't have to take them. You could have just talked to me." Chat sighed.

"You wouldn't have listened." His mother shook her head. "You a lot like me in that sense. Stubborn and bull headed."

Chat smiled a little.

"LADYBUG! CHAT!" Emma ran to her parents and Ladybug picked her up and squeezed her tight.

Hugo ran over to Ladybug as well. She set Emma down and looked her children over to make sure they were fine.

"Mo- Mrs. Agreste. I promise that if you come back to the mansion. I will listen to you. I'm sorry. But that still doesn't make it okay that you stole the kittens." His face grew stern and he put his hands on his hips in anger. "If you wanted me to trust you… that's not how you go about it."

"I'm sorry. I panicked. I wanted those kids in my life. My son in my life. I shouldn't have stolen them. I should have just waited for you to come back into the room." She peered down at her tangled fingers.

"I was headed back in there when we found the room empty." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"He was." Ladybug smiled and rested an arm around her shoulders. "Now, come back to the house. Please. I insist."

Mrs. Agreste nodded with her arms wrapped around her middle.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted and a long strip of polkadot fabric fell into her hands. She smiled and tied it around to body to make a baby sling. She gestured for Chat to hand their baby over.

Chat walked over and helped put Louis in the sling.

"Now, Chat's delivery service?" Chat held out his arms to his mother. One of a time free offer..." He raised an eyebrow at her.

His mother chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Alright." He picked her up bridal style and took off towards the house with her.

Ladybug laughed and took the kids with her back to the house.

 **Song I wrote to: Kehlani- The Letter**


	26. The End

**Note: I know I wasn't going to post till after Christmas, but I decided to anyways. I want to thank every for reading my story. This is the end. I might write something new. Who knows. :) I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you again! :) Enjoy the last part of the story. :)**

"So… What's the plan?" Marinette stood in their bedroom with all of the kids while his mother waited downstairs.

"I don't trust her. Not after what she just pulled." Adrien ran a hand through his hair.

"Glad we can agree on that. So… what now?" Marinette bit her nail worried peering up at him.

Adrien thought for a moment. "I may know of someone who can handle her."

"Sounds… good… if you really do know someone." Marinette gave him a skeptical look.

"Oh I do." Adrien raised an eyebrow. "I want her out of our lives. I want her gone."

He flipped through his phone and Marinette ran her fingers through Emma's silky blonde hair.

Adrien stepped into their huge master bathroom to make the phone call.

"Hello. This is Mr. Agreste." He cringed at saying that name. It was too close to his father.

Plagg flew out from his shirt in worry and floated in front of his holder.

"Yes. I have a request…" Adrien bit his lip and leaned against the sink.

Marinette held her children close on their bed. "Everything is alright." She tried to comfort them despite the fact that her heart raced.

"Yes. She stole our children intending to take them somewhere away from us." Adrien sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes. If you could come get her, please. The Agreste Mansion. Yes."

He felt like he was going through an interview. "Look, you can do this for me. I'll pay you. Just make her disappear."

Adrien was beginning to get irritated and it was getting harder for him to not show it.

Adrien blew out slowly to try and calm his approaching anger. "Please. Yes. Alright. Thank you. I owe you one."

He hung up and walked out of the bathroom to his family.

"They're on their way. I just have to go distract my mother until they arrive." Adrien ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll help you." Marinette began to get up off of the bed.

Adrien gently pushed her back down by her chest with the palm of his hand. "No, you need to stay here and protect the kids. I won't have them disappearing on us again."

Marinette's eyes glistened with tears. "Just- be careful, Minou. I don't want you to disappear too."

"I'll be fine." He kissed her on the lips and the kids on their cheeks before going downstairs to his mother.

Mrs. Agreste was sitting on the couch playing with the hem of her clothing.

Adrien sat in front of her on the other couch. "So… I'm listening." He sighed and slouched forward with his hands clasped together, and peered with serious bright green eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm really truly sorry." She looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Yeah. Nope… I'm afraid 'sorry' isn't going to cut it. You stole our children. Do you have any idea, ANY IDEA, how fucked up that is?" Adrien glared at her and sat back against the couch.

"I'm aware." His mother fidgeted her fingers. "I just-"

"Look, you asked for me to listen. I'm listening. But just saying you're sorry isn't going to cut it." Adrien gave her a lame expression. "You need help, mother."

"Adrien. There is nothing, NOTHING, wrong with me." She suddenly grew angry and scolded him. "I just want to be part of my grandchildren and son's lives."

"Yeah." He scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "And that's why you stole them? Because there is NOTHING wrong with you?"

"Adrien…" She sighed. "I can see we aren't going to fix this."

"You're right. While it was fixable before… it's not now." Adrien glared at her with all of the hate in the world. "Part of me wishes, just WISHES, you would have stayed missing."

"You don't mean that." Her mouth fell open. "Surely, you don't."

The door buzzed and all Adrien did was give her a serious deadpan look before getting up to answer it.

People in suits came into the grand foyer.

"You owe me, Agreste." A familiar tall man with broad shoulders and a hard face, that appeared to be the leader, poked a finger at him.

"Lunch and a movie?" Adrien smiled big and clapped him on the shoulder.

"More like three lunches and two movies, man." He gave him his classic stoic expression.

In the next few moments his mother was carried out by the men.

"Why are you doing this?" She cried out at her son.

"Because! You stole our children and have proven that you can't be trusted." Adrien crossed his arms. "So, get used to being locked up. It doesn't feel so great does it, Mother?!"

"But I didn't… I tried to help you…" They pulled her out the front door and her screams were muffled by the door.

"Look, I had to swing this without a judge hearing. So, don't lose it." He handed Adrien paperwork to sign for an order of protection against his mother.

"Thank you, Gori- I mean Viktor. Seriously." Adrien sighed and signed it.

"Anytime. Now go hold your family. You're all safe now." He smiled the first smile Adrien had ever seen on that man's face, before leaving out the door.

A year had passed. Marinette sat on the couch with Adrien beside her, holding a cup of tea to warm her hands. A well lit Christmas tree sat next to them. Piles of presents sat beneath it. Emma, Hugo, and Louis sat in front of it.

"Can we open presents now?" Emma smiled up at her parents and hugged Louis.

Marinette looked up at Adrien and he closed his eyes and shrugged. "I guess you can." Marinette smiled at them.

The kids' eyes grew big and they began to rip open their gifts.

Hugo stuck a bow to the top of Emma's head and she giggled. Marinette smiled and Adrien took out his phone to take photos of the kids.

"This is what I've always wanted!" Emma hugged her brand new doll and swung back and forth in love.

"A new action figure!" Hugo brimmed with excitement.

Louis tried to open his gift, but he couldn't quite do it. Marinette giggled and got up to sit behind him and held him open his gifts.

Adrien smiled warmly at the view of his family that he had. Everything was perfect.

"Let's play out in the snow." Adrien got up from the couch.

"Not till after you open my gift, Minou." Marinette smiled warmly and got up from the floor to bring him a box.

Adrien smiled at her with all of the love in the world. "What is it?"

"Ah-ah-ah." She shook her finger at him and poked his nose. "You have to open it to find out, Kitty."

Adrien laughed and opened the box. A black beanie with cat ears sat inside it. He took it out and looked it over with a smile. "Thank you, Bugaboo. It's perfect." He slipped it on his head with a smirk.

"You look clawsome." Marinette giggled and covered her lips with a hand.

"Ha-Ha. Very funny." Adrien rolled his eyes.

"I also… have a gift for Chat." She held her hands behind her back and twisted her fingers together while looking at the floor.

"Oh…?" Adrien leaned into her suddenly. "Claws out." He whispered before a neon light took him over.

Marinette grabbed his face and brought her lips to his. He melted against her before Marinette wrapped a neon green scarf around his neck. "There." She giggled at his puzzled look. "It's purrrfect."

Chat smiled at her. "SNOW?!"

"Alright, Minou." Marinette smiled and began to grab everyone's coats.

Chat ran around on all fours and threw snowballs at the kids with ease and finesse.

"Show off." Marinette muttered and shook her head with a smile.

Chat threw a snowball at Marinette's back. She turned around and he posed. "Chat style! Booyah!"

"You did not." Marinette bit back a laugh and reached down to make a snowball. "That's it! Be prepared for a Ladybug special attack!"

"Bring it on!" Chat made a come at me gesture with his hands reached towards her.

Marinette yelled and ran at him before toppling him to the ground. He looked at her in shock and she giggled before their eyelids became heavy. Chat ran his gloved hand along her jawline and pulled her in for a kiss. "Merry Christmas, M'Lady."

"DAD…" Hugo groaned and hit them with a snowball.

Chat laughed and Marinette lightly kissed him on the nose. She picked up some snow and hit him in the face with it.

"HEY!" Chat smirked at her.

Marinette giggled and stood up before she began to run away from her husband laughing.

Chat caught her with his arms around her waist and planted kisses along her neck. "I got you."

"You always got me, Kitty." She peered up at him, brought his face down toward her, and pressed her lips to his.

"Mmm… say that again." Chat smiled warmly.

"You always got-" Chat interrupted her with another kiss.

Marinette giggled and pressed her lips together.

"Mommy! Look at my snow angel!" Emma ran up to her parents.

"Okay." Chat dropped his arms from his wife and she took Emma's hand to go see it.

Chat smiled warmly at his little family. Nothing could be better.

"Daddy! Come look too!" Emma waved him over with a big smile.

"Yeah, c'mon Minou!" Marinette smiled with a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Alright." Chat picked up Louis from the snow pile he was making and made his way over to see his daughter's creation.

 **The End**


	27. Song Playlist

**I write to music. So here is a list of the songs I wrote to in case you're interested. :)**

 **Songs:**

Nothing More: Go to War

Camila Cabello: OMG

Chopin: Prelude No.15 "Raindrop" (This song is in an episode of Miraculous Ladybug Season two.)

Chopin: Nocturne op.9 No.2

Saint-Saens: Danse Macabre

Halsey: Not Afraid Anymore

Camila Cabello: Never Be the Same

Alesso & Anita: Is That For Me

Kehlani: Distraction

Zendaya: Replay

Zendaya: Fireflies

Zendaya: Putcha Body Down

XAmbassadors: Unsteady

James Bay: Hold Back the River

G-Easy and Halsey: Him & I

G-Easy and Halsey: Favorite Girl

Maroon 5 and Julia Michaels: Help Me Out

Lauv: Paris in the Rain

Kehlani: The Letter

 **Thank you again for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following my story. :)**


End file.
